Teen Titans Together
by cartoonstar
Summary: Sequel to Teen Titans Go. My version of season seven. The Titans are back with all new adventures, not to mention foes. Slade is back with a vengance, a new Titan joins the team, Robin and Starfire try to mend their broken relationship and much more.
1. PLANS

**HI EVERYONE. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO TEEN TITANS GO. THIS IS MY VERISON OF SEASON SEVEN. SAME AS LAST TIME, 13 CHAPTERS. COUPLES ARE ROBIN/STARFIRE, BEAST BOY/RAVEN, CYBORG/BUMBLEBEE AND JINX/KID FLASH. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**------------------------------**

**"PLANS"- SLADE IS BACK, BUT WHAT DOES HE WANT.**

"PLANS"

It was a new day in Jump City. A month had passed since the Titans had last seen Slade. Their other enemies had remained in jail where they belonged. Life in the Titan's tower was once again back to normal. Cyborg and Beast Boy still had their occasional food fights. Raven still had her head in the books. Even Silkie was back to his normal every day schedule. As for our other two Titans, life too had taken it's normal routine. But things between Robin and Starfire were on an awkward level. None the less, they still managed to keep their friendship in tact.

It was morning time and four of the Titans stood in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing a video game. Their eyes locked on the screen and their fingers clicking vigorously at the game controller.

"Your going down tin man."

"I don't think so grass stain."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Raven, how about a kiss for good luck."

"You're lucky I'm busy right now or I would have to hurt you for that remark."

Raven grabbed her cup of tea and left the living room, a book in hand. Once the doors closed Beast Boy spoke again.

"She _so_ wants me."

Cyborg suddenly pulled ahead of Beast Boy and pushed his turbo button.

"He shoots...he scores!" yelled Cyborg, jumping up from the couch and doing a little dance. "Booya! Who's the man!"

"Dude, no fair! I was distracted."

"Well you should have had your eyes on the game instead of Raven."

Beast Boy hung his head in defeat.

"Wanna play again?"

Beast Boy raised his head. "You're so on. Watch, this time I'm gonna win."

"Let's make this quick. I gotta call Bumblebee."

Beast Boy nodded and they both focused on their game.

Starfire, who was in the kitchen, got up from her seat and left the living room. She traveled down the grey halls. It seemed like every one had somebody, every one but her. Cyborg and Bumblebee were still a happy couple. Even Raven and Beast Boy had each other, even though they were not a official couple yet.

She wanted that and at a time she did. She sighed. Why did Robin have to walk out on her? Why couldn't he let his obsession with Slade go? Why did she still have these feelings for him? They were still best friends but she wanted more, and at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to be thrown to the side again and be hurt.

She was so lost in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. She crashed into something, or rather someone. She fell to the ground and opened her eyes. There was Robin, he too had fallen to the floor. She quickly got up and helped him.

"Please forgive me, Robin. I was not looking where I was going."

"It's ok, Star. It was an accident."

"Still, I am the sorry. You are undamaged?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?"

"I am fine."

The two stood in silence. Neither one of them daring to look at the other.

"So, um...I guess I'll be going."

"Oh, yes. I too must be going."

Starfire moved her way around him and proceeded to walk down the hall. Robin walking the opposite way. She stopped and turned around.

"Robin..."

Hearing her voice made him stop as well. "Yeah, Star."

She sighed and her gaze fell to the ground. "It is nothing."

She continued to walk away. Robin looked down and walked away too.

-

Robin punched at the punching bag. He threw punches and kicks until he wore himself out. He walked over to his towel and water bottle which was placed on the bench. Taking a seat, he dried off the sweat on his forehead. He toke a drink of water, enjoying the cooling sensation it gave him when he drank. Robin leaned against the wall and his thoughts trailed off to a certain red head.

Robin remembered when he used to train with Starfire. Back when they were a couple. Now he sat all alone in the gym. He knew what he did a month ago was stupid and it cost him a lot, and he regretted it. He wished what happened between him and Starfire never happened, that they were still together. But they agreed to stay friends, and he had to live with it, no matter how much he wished they were more. They were only friends.

-

It was late and Starfire found herself in bed, her head at the end of the bed and her feet kicked up on the pillow. Her hair fell down like a red waterfall. Her eyes were closed and she began to think. Her thoughts went to Robin. Ever since they broke up a part of her was missing. She thought, maybe she was wrong to end their relationship. What if Robin's obsession with Slade would end?

Her train of thought came to a stop at the ringing of the alarm.

-

All of the Titans headed to the living room. What they saw made them stop in their tracks. Each one of them had wide eyes and mouths open that could reach the floor.

"Hello, Titans."

Beast Boy gripped his head. "Dude! Come on! Lava and falling off a cliff! Can't you just go away already!"

"Here I thought you would all be happier to see me."

"The sight of you makes me wanna hurl." Cyborg said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Each Titan had a flare in their eyes, most of all Robin. On screen was none other then Slade.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do want, Slade?"

A slight chuckle was heard from Slade. "Are you aware of Jump City Labs? They have extraordinary equipment there."

"What are you after, Slade?" Robin yelled. "Tell me!"

"If your so eager to find out, Robin, then why don't you come and find out."

With that said Slade cut of the connection making the screen turn blank.

"He's up to something." Raven said.

"Question is; what?" Cyborg added.

"I don't care what he's planning," Robin said, his eyes narrowed. "We will stop him."

Robin turned and walked for the door, the rest of the team close behind. Starfire looked down. She saw the look on his face. The same look he gets when Slade comes around. Then she thought, maybe the obsession would never stop.

"Starfire."

She looked up and saw Raven near the door.

"We have to go."

Starfire nodded and flew to the door.

-

It didn't take much time for the titans to arrive at Jump City Labs. They stormed into the lobby to find it was empty. Robin turned to face the team.

"Slade's somewhere in this building and we have to find him. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, I want you guys to check the ground level. Starfire and I will take the top."

They nodded and separated. Starfire floated next to Robin as they headed for the top level of the building. She couldn't quite focus. She was worried. Slade showing up only meant trouble.

"Robin..." her voice cut through the quietness of the hallway.

He stopped to face her.

"What is it do you think Slade is planning?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to stop him."

He made a fist and punched his hand. Starfire looked down. She knew defeating Slade was important but she didn't want to lose Robin in the process. Robin saw the look of distress on her face.

"Everything will be okay, Starfire."

"Touching words, Robin."

Robin and Starfire turned around. There was Slade.

"Slade," Robin growled. "I don't know what your after but I'm not letting you get away so easy."

"Really, you'll have to catch me first."

Slade then hit a button next to him causing a barrier to form between Robin and Starfire. Slade then made a run for it. Starfire turned around and tried to break the barrier but could not, it was made of some kind of blue energy.

"Starfire, go after Slade."

"But, Robin, I can not leave you here."

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

Starfire hesitated at first but then ran to catch up with Slade. Robin then pulled out his communicator.

"Titans, I need you to go help Starfire. I sent her after Slade and she'll need back up."

Raven appeared on screen to answer him. "Robin, we can't. We're surrounded."

She lifted up her communicator to show him the dozens of Slade robots that surrounded herself, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin closed his communicator and began to work on the barrier. He had just sent Starfire to go fight Slade by herself. He needed to get out and find them before it was to late.

-

Starfire followed Slade as fast as she could. He made a turn and she followed. When she made the turn she found herself in front of a large door. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. As she opened the door, the lights to the room turned on. She took a look around. There was computers and numerous machines in the room, but where was Slade? She ventured deeper into the room. The door shut behind her and someone's laughter filled the room. Her eyes started to glow as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Slade."

"Starfire, I was hoping you show up."

That took her by surprise. Slade was glad to see her?

"I was hoping to have a talk with you."

"I do not wish to talk to you! You are a very bad man!"

"So then I suppose you don't wish to hear of my plans."

Starfire stayed silent. As much as she would like to pound his face in, it was important for them to know what Slade was planning. It would be what Robin wanted. Her eyes stopped glowing and Slade smirked under the mask. He then pulled out a small blue computer chip for her to see.

"I bet your wondering why I came here. It was to get this."

She had to ask. "What does it do?"

"This is a device so powerful, it can even be used to destroy a Titan."

This made Starfire come alert and her eyes and hands began to glow.

"I will not let you hurt Robin."

Slade laughed and put the chip back in his pocket.

"Who said I was talking about Robin."

Her eyes widen in realization. He wasn't after Robin. This gave her relief and great worry. If he didn't want Robin, then who? She didn't have time to react as Slade ran in to attack.

-

Robin ran as fast as his feet would take him. His mind was rushing with thoughts. His main concern was for Starfire's well being. He hoped she was holding her own against Slade. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. If Slade had hurt Starfire in any way he will pay. Robin ran faster hoping he wasn't to late.

-

Starfire groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself up. Slade didn't give her the opportunity. He picked her up and threw her into a wall. Starfire's eyes started to glow green but she didn't get the chance to attack as Slade grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall. She clawed at his hands in a attempt for him to release her.

"I thought you would be stronger then this, Starfire."

Starfire ignored him and opened her eyes. She shot her eyebeams at him, releasing her from his hold. She fell to the floor and collapsed. Her body couldn't take anymore. Slade stood up and eyed the girl. He wasn't expecting her to use her eyebeams. She was filled with surprises. He walked over to her and moved her with his foot so she faced up. She was unconscious.

"Your lucky you're the key to my plan or else I would have finished you by now," with that said he walked away. "Oh, before I forget..."

He reached inside his pocket and took out a control. "Enjoy the present."

He pushed the trigger and explosions could be heard. The ceiling started to crumble and pieces fell to the floor. The whole building began to rattle.

-

On the lower level of the building Raven and the guys heard the explosion and saw the effects. Raven changed into herself and carried the boys to safety.

-

Robin stopped when he heard the explosion. No doubt in his mind Slade was behind this. He ran faster to where Starfire's signal was. He kicked open the doors and looked around the room.

"Starfire!"

-

The others made it out just in time. The building began to collapse and it caused dust to rise in the air. Beast Boy squinted his eyes. From the dust a figure walked out. The others ran up to him.

"Robin!"

"Dude, what happened?"

Robin had Starfire in his arms and gently placed her on the ground so Raven could get a good look at her.

"She's fine. Just a little beat up."

"What happened to Slade?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "He got away."

-

Elsewhere...

Slade opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room. He tossed the disk on the table so Professor Chang could see it.

"I want the machine built as soon as possible."

Professor Chang nodded and took the disk.

-

The next day...

The suns rays showered her room in a brilliant light. The light bothered her eyes, but none the less she opened them. She was surprised to see she wasn't in her room but in the medical room. She lifted herself off the bed and winced in pain. That's when the door opened.

"Easy, Starfire. You need to rest."

Starfire looked up and saw Robin. She obeyed and laid back down in bed. He had come in to see if she was okay but it was clear she was still in some pain. He took the seat that was placed by her bed and sat down. He wanted to ask her about last night, about Slade, but decided against it. It would have to wait, for now.

"Robin."

"Huh?" Robin snapped out oh his thoughts to gaze at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Oh," was all she said and looked away. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For letting Slade get away. For letting you down."

Robin took her hand in his. "Starfire, it wasn't your fault. You didn't let me down. I'm just glad your okay."

She smiled at him and their was a brief silence. Robin gazed at her hand to see he was still holding it. He quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry."

"It is alright."

"I guess I should go." he stood up but Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Robin...if it is not to much trouble could you stay here with me, until I fall asleep.

He smiled and nodded, sitting back down in his seat. Maybe there was some hope for them to be more then friends after all.

----------------

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER IM BRINGING IN A NEW TEEN TITAN, ZATARA. YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE TROUBLE HE BREWS UP.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. GREATEST BOY MAGICIAN

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, RobStarfire, RavenSis, FairieAngelx3o, pokemon-avatar, Karol!na07, Star 4 Robin, SaoirseWaveglow, acosta perez jose ramiro, SaffireStarz AND Dust-in FOR THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**"GREATEST BOY MAGICIAN" - A YOUNG BOY ARRIVES AT TITANS TOWER WITH ONE GOAL IN MIND**, **TO BECOME A TEEN TITAN.**

"GREATEST BOY MAGICIAN"

It was a new day in Jump City and the Titans all hung out in the living room. Cyborg and Robin played a video game, Beast Boy was on the side-lines since it was a two-player game. Raven sat in the kitchen with Starfire, Silkie by her side. She was reading one of her horror novels. Starfire had a bowl filled with some weird Tameranian food which she had placed mustard all over.

"Dudes, come on!" whined Beast Boy. "It's my turn!"

"Sorry, BB, you'll have to wait." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, just go do something else." added Robin. Robin was the leader but even he had his moments where he liked to goof off, such like a moment like this when he was playing video games.

Beast Boy groaned and walked away. He made his way to the front of the window and sat down. He looked outside. Nothing much there. Big blue sky, the city, a giant hat heading for Titans tower, the ocean...Wait! A giant hat heading for Titans Tower!

"Dudes..."

"Not now, Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "It's still my turn."

Beast Boy now ran in front of the tv, blocking Robin and Cyborg from seeing. He was jumping up and down saying something no one could really understand. His action attracted Raven and Starfire to stop their activities.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and spoke. "There's a giant hat outside heading strait for us!" he yelled, grabbing fist fulls of his green hair in panic.

Before anyone could react a giant black hat smashed through the living room window. The show didn't end there. The hat turned into a gust of wind and disappeared. All that stood there was a boy.

He was dressed in a black suit with matching black shoes. He had on a white shirt with white gloves and a red bow tie. Around his shoulders was a black cape with red interior held by two yellow buttons and a chain. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. On top of his head was a black magicians hat with a red ribbon across it.

"A little bit of a ruff landing but I think I made it," said the boy, staring at the room. That's when he looked at the Titans and ran up to them, shaking their hands. "Hi, it's so cool to meet you guys! Nice place by the way."

"It was nice till you broke our window." Raven said in her regular monotone voice.

The boy slapped his forehead. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll fix it."

He directed his hands at the shattered pieces of glass. "_Riaper_."

The glass was encased in a blue light and began to fly off the ground. The glass connected itself to make a new window.

The boy dusted off his hands. "Good as new."

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's part of my powers."

"Tell us stranger, who are you?" Starfire asked.

The boy took off his hat and bowed down. "I'm Zatara. The greatest boy magician !"

"Magician?" Starfire asked. "The people who do the tricks of magic?"

Zatara nodded.

"So, Zatara, what exactly made you come crashing through our window?" asked Robin.

A bright smile appeared on his face. "I wanna be a Teen Titan!"

-

The group had settled around the living room. Zatara sat in the middle of Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven sat next to Starfire, her arms folded across her chest. Robin and Cyborg stood standing up, watching their new guest. Zatara had a smile on his face which was slowly being brought down to a frown. The silence was starting to get at every one. Robin ran a hand in his hair. He didn't know what to do with a situation like this, but he knew he had to handle it. He was leader after all.

"So...um, Zatara," Robin began. "Why exactly do you want to be a Titan?"

"I wanna be a superhero," Zatara said proudly. "I even have a cousin in the league."

"Being a hero isn't all fun and games," Raven said. "Are you sure you want to be one."

Zatara nodded, his face serious. "More then anything."

"What are your powers?" asked Cyborg. "What can you do?"

"Besides breaking windows." Raven added sarcastically.

"I come from a long line of great magicians."

"So in other words magic?" Beast Boy asked.

Zatara nodded. "Here, let me demonstrate."

Zatara held out his hands on front of him. "_Azzip._" A box of pizza suddenly appeared in Zatara's hands. He opened the box and the fresh scent of hot pizza waved through the air.

Beast Boy sniffed it. "Dude...I think I should hold on to this." Beast Boy said, grabbing the box of pizza with a grin plastered to his face.

"You better share grass stain." Cyborg shouted as he jumped after Beast Boy to get a slice of pizza.

"So can I be a Titan now?" Zatara asked.

"No yet," Robin said. "I still have a few more questions. How good are your powers in battle?"

Zatara smiled sheepishly. "About that...I've never really been in battle."

"Well then," Robin began. "I think some training is in order."

-

After the first demonstration of Zatara's powers, the Titans thought it would be best for him to train outside. They didn't want any damage done to the inside of their home. The five Titans all stood in front of a computer, Zatara down at the training obstacle. The first thing Robin wanted Zatara to do was target practice. Zatara stood in the middle of the field when disc started to attack him. Then he realized he didn't know what to do. He started to run to avoid getting hit.

"Blast 'em!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy pushed him out the way. "Hit 'em!"

Blast them, hit them? Zatara didn't know what to do. He made up his mind. He wanted to be a titan and no disc was getting in his way.

"_Tab."_

A bat suddenly appeared in his hands. A disc came forward him but this time he didn't run. He took the pose of a baseball player and smacked the disc away with the bat. The disc collided with another one making a small explosion. Smoke rose in the air and Zatara couldn't see. The smoke cleared and a disc came forward. Zatara didn't have time to react and the disc headed for the titans, crashing into them.

Zatara ran up to them. "You guys okay?"

The smoke cleared and Robin spoke. "I think we should do something else now."

The next activity that Robin chose to do was sparring. It didn't go so well. Beast Boy had to be Zatara's sparring partner and was a little worried. None the less he stepped up to the plate and transformed into a tiger and waited for Zatara to make a move. Seeing Beast Boy's new form gave Zatara a idea.

"_Tnaig Yppup."_

A cloud of smoke appeared, blinding every one from seeing what happened. Then, suddenly a giant paw stepped out from the smoke. Beast Boy (who was still in the form of a tiger) shook in fear. The smoke cleared revealing a giant puppy. The puppy barked and chased after Beast Boy. Beast Boy ran for like his life depended on it and went to where the other Titans were standing, hoping they would protect him. His plan was thrown back in his face as the puppy started to chase them as well.

Zatara, realizing his mistake, tried to stop the puppy. "Bad dog! Heel!"

After the dog incident the Titans retreated to their living room. They all groaned when the alarm came on.

Robin went to the computer to see what the trouble was. "It's Mumbo. Titans, move out!"

"Does that include me?" Zatara asked.

The Titans stopped in their tracks and looked at Zatara, then at Robin.

"Uh... maybe it would be best for you to stay here," Robin said. "At least for now."

The Titans ran out the room leaving Zatara behind.

-

The Titans made it to where the crime was taking place. It was an old run down building. The Titans walked inside slowly.

"Be careful," warned Robin as he took the lead. "There could be a trap."

The floor underneath them suddenly opened and the Titans fell into a hole.

-

Zatara sat on the couch in the living room. His feet was kicked up on the table and he was flicking through the channels. No doubt about it, he was bored. It had only been a little while since the Titans left and he wondered how their mission was going. That's when he flipped on a news channel. Instead of the regular anchor man, on screen was none other then Mumbo.

"Hello, Jump City!" Mumbo shouted on the screen. "I'm Mumbo Jumbo, here to give you the news of the century! I have your precious Titans all tied up and if you ever want to see then again then you will give in to my demands." Mumbo took out a scroll of paper that seemed to never end and Zatara turned of the television, not even bothering to listen to Mumbo's demands.

Zatara rose from his seat, his friends were in trouble and he needed to help them.

-

The Titans watched as Mumbo danced around, happy over his victory. They were all currently strapped to the wall with special cuffs binding them. These cuffs made sure they couldn't escape using their powers.

"Well, well, Titans," Mumbo mocked, standing in front on them. "Tell me, how does it feel to be beat?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. Once the city gives into my demands I'll make sure to get rid of you Titans. And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." called out a voice. The Titans looked up and were glad to see Zatara.

Mumbo scratched his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zatara. Greatest boy Magician! Now let my friends go or prepared to be beat."

Mumbo laughed. "Who's gonna stop me, you? You're just a second rate MAGICIAN."

"Second rate magician," repeated Zatara. He narrowed his eyes, flames practically leaking from his eyes in anger. "Who do you think you're calling second rate!"

Mumbo stopped laughing. "Listen kid, why don't you leave the magic to the pro's."

Zatara pointed a finger at Mumbo. "If you're so sure you're a great magician then I challenge you to a duel! If I win you let my friends go."

Mumbo grinned and raised his hands, sparks flying from his finger tips. "Alright then. Mumbo magic!"

The sparks flew from his hands and filled the room. The entire room was changing into a show room. Zatara found himself on stage with Mumbo opposite on him. He looked around and spotted his friends. They were a good distance away and sitting behind a round table covered in white cloth. Zatara thought the place looked a like the club he would preform in back home. The boys were dressed in black suit while the girls had on black dresses. They were strapped to the chairs with the cuffs still binding them. Mumbo snapped his fingers and the lights came on, revealing the whole room.

"Show off." muttered Zatara.

"Zatara," Cyborg called out. "You can do it man."

"Just go for that hat." said Robin.

Zatara nodded. "Right, hat."

"Please be careful, friend." Starfire said.

"The guy can make a whole stage but he can't make some popcorn." complained Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes at the green teen. "Idiot."

Zatara was starting to get nervous. Not only was his friends at risk, but so was he. He needed to prove himself. Not only to Mumbo or the Titans, but to himself as well. He needed to prove he deserved to be a Titan, that he truly was the greatest boy magician.

"I can do this," Zatara said to himself. "It's just like my shows at home."

"Nervous kid?" mocked Mumbo.

"No!" Although his answer sounded brave, Zatara was a nervous wreck. This was his first time going up against a real villain, he had every right to be.

"I'll let you make the first move so hurry up and go."

Zatara smirked. "_Gnidolpxe Eip!_"

A pie suddenly appeared in his hand and the Titans were shocked.

"He summoned a pie?" Cyborg said in disbelief. "He's gonna beat Mumbo with pie!"

"We are so doomed." Raven said dryly.

Mumbo was laughing his head off. "That's your move! I knew you were second rate."

"I'm not done yet," Zatara took hold of his pie and threw it at Mumbo. As soon as it made contact it exploded in Mumbo's face. "That was my move."

Mumbo wiped his face and their was a scowl on his face. "So you wanna play hard ball, huh."

Mumbo took off his hat and began to dig through it, as if he was looking for something. Zatara looked puzzled. He couldn't figure out what Mumbo was doing.

"Dude! Look!"

A sudden cry from Beast Boy made Zatara become alert. He looked above him and noticed a large glove hand coming our of the ceiling that was hanging over him. It came down and Zatara had to think fast or he would be crushed.

Mumbo smiled as he took his hand out from his hat, making the larger hand disappear in the ceiling. To everyone's surprise Zatara wasn't there. Mumbo walked over to where Zatara had been standing and scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Looking for me?"

A smile spread across the Titan's faces and Mumbo turned around.

"You? But.. B-but I crushed you!"

Zatara only smiled. There wasn't a scratch on him. "At the last second I created a hole to escape your attack."

The Titans cheered and Mumbo gritted his teeth.

"I think it's time we end this. _Odanrot!_"

There was a shift in the room and the wind started to pick up. In the middle of the stage was a small gust of wind that began to form, increasing in size and spinning around. The Titans stared at the stage with wide eyes and were glad to be tied up right now. They had no idea Zatara could do something like this.

"You may wanna hold on to your hat's ladies and gentlemen."

The wind grew stronger and stronger with each passing second and grew. The wind started to pull everything in it's path. Mumbo grabbed the ledge of the stage as the tornado started to pull him in. His body started to float and his left hand let go of the stage.

"Alright, alright!" Mumbo cried. "I give up!"

Zatara held on to his hat and smirked. He knew the tornado wouldn't harm him, since he was the one who summoned it, and he knew Mumbo was scared to be pulled in. "Tell me how to release my friends first."

"There's a switch behind you, just pull it! Now help me."

"Not yet." Zatara smirked. "Who's the better magician?"

"You are. Just help me already!"

First thing was first, Zatara had to help his friends. He ran over to the red switch and pulled it down. The cuffs opened up, releasing the Titans. Since they were a good distance away they were safe from the tornado. Mumbo's hand slipped and the tornado pull him in. Zatara now noticed that he forgot about Mumbo. He clapped his hands in front of him and the tornado disappeared. Mumbo fell to the ground with a crash. He rolled over on his back and when he opened his eyes six teenage superhero's were standing before him.

-

The next day the Titans gathered around the living room to say farewell to Zatara who announced last night that he would departing in the morning. When asked why so soon he replied that it was time for him to get back to the stage.

Starfire wrapped Zatara in one of her famous hugs. "Oh, I shall miss you new friend."

Zatara smiled warmly at her. "I'll miss you to, Starfire," he turned to look at the other Titans. "All of you."

"Zatara," Robin began. "Before you go I want you to have something."

Robin held out a yellow communicator and Zatara stared at in disbelief.

"Does this mean... I get to be a Titan?"

"Sure does, dude," Beast Boy said, wrapping a arm around Zatara's shoulders. "You're one of us now."

"Congratulations, Zatara," Raven said. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, after the way you took down Mumbo." said Cyborg.

Zatara stared at the communicator in his hand, his mind went into overdrive. This was something that he wanted so badly and it was like a dream come true to say the least. He felt complete joy and a wide smile spread across his face.

"I'm a Titan!" he yelled, jumping up and down. "Woohoo! I'm a Titan!"

"You know what this calls for?" asked Beast Boy. "Pizza!"

The others nodded and began to head out but Cyborg pulled Robin aside.

"We're gonna need more communicators."

------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER: CONTROL FREAK RETURNS TO CHALLENGE BEAST BOY TO A GAME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. BEAST VS FREAK

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO FairieAngelx3o, BerryDrops, SaoirseWaveglow, Royalfire14, Dust-in, acosta perez jose ramiro, RavenSis AND Karol!na07 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. THANK YOU!**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-------------------------------**

**"BEAST VS FREAK" - CONTROL FREAK CHALLENGES BEAST BOY TO A VIDEO GAME.**

"BEAST VS FREAK"

_The thick blade cut into it's opponent with fury. The knight holding this sword practically glowed with power as it struck down it enemy's. The sun hit the knight's black armor and his red eyes glowed. As the knight looked around he noticed no more opponent's were standing in his way. The level was complete and the knight was free to collect his prize. In the middle of the chamber room stood a dagger placed carefully on a stand craved of wood. As the knight saw his prize he advanced closer to the dagger to pick it up._

_His prize was within his grasp when his armor began to crack. The knight turned around and saw a figure loaming over him in the darkness. The figure raised his axe and cut into the knight, making him shatter into thousands of pieces._

_GAME OVER..._

The words flashed on screen over and over again.

"Nooo!" Control Freak threw his game control on the floor in frustration as his knight was destroyed yet again in the game of 'Dungeon World'. "This happens to me every time! Who keeps doing this?!"

Control Freak pulled out his key board and began to type. If he could hack into the online system and find out the code he could finally figure out who this mystery player was. Dungeon World was a top game of today's time and he was one of the many online players with one goal in mind, to win the game. But he couldn't if this mystery figure kept destroying him and collecting all the prizes.

"Who... who are you?" Control Freak spoke to himself. A code appeared on screen and he clicked the enter button on his key board. "Success... and the mystery figure is... Beastman." Control Freak rose a brow in puzzlement. "Who's Beastman?"

-

A series of cheers erupted from a teenager as his warrior character collected the prize dagger to the Dungeon World game.

"Go me! Go me! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

At that moment a teenage girl walked in the room with a book in hand and a scowl on her face. "Beast Boy, would you mind keeping your voice down. Some of us are using this time productively."

Beast Boy, who was jumping on the couch, sat down. "All right I'll quiet down but I'm not Beast Boy... I'm Beastman!"

"A lame name for your lame character on a lame game," Raven said dryly and she sighed as she walked out of the room. "Dork."

-

The sun rose and cast a bright light upon Jump City. The water reflected the sun's rays creating a sparkle. It was a peaceful morning with no crime, something the hero's of Jump City were thankful for. Titans Tower was surrounded by a peaceful aura and calm atmosphere.

In the kitchen of said tower sat Raven along side Robin. She was enjoying her usual cup of tea while Robin had a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand. Starfire sat opposite of the two with Silkie in her arms, feeding him with a bottle as if he was a baby.

Cyborg was whistling gleefully with a chef hat on his head as he cooked up breakfast. With in minutes he was placing a plate of pancakes in front of each Titan, minus Beast Boy who's eyes were fixed on his video game. He was like a zombie, he wasn't even blinking. The only part of his body moving was his fingers which clicked the game controller with determination to win the game.

"Yo, BB," called out Cyborg. "Don't you think you should put that game down already."

"..." Beast Boy didn't respond.

"This is the behavior of a nerd, yes?" Starfire asked, checking to see if her statement was correct or not.

"Yeah," said Raven. "But Beast Boy isn't at all smart." Raven looked over at the couch to see if her comment had any effect on Beast Boy but he was lost in the thrill of the game. Raven sighed. "Okay, this is getting weird. And not his normal weird."

"I agree with Raven," Robin said, crossing his arms. "He's been playing that game for days."

"I'll take care of this," Cyborg said while standing up. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a frozen chicken. A evil grin crossed his features as he made his way over to Beast Boy. "Forgive me chicken for after this I will not be able to eat you."

The others rose a brow at Cyborg who walked behind Beast Boy. He towered over the green teen and before anyone could react Cyborg pulled Beast Boy's head back and forced the chicken in his mouth.

Beast Boy's eyes flew open in shock and he dropped his controller. He burped and the whole chicken was coughed out and rolled on to the floor. Beast Boy whipped his tongue in disgust while Silkie crawled over to him. Silkie sniffed at the chicken covered in drool and smiled. He gobbled up the whole chicken and smiled up at the Titans who all looked disgusted. The little worm burped and wiggled off to go take a nap.

"Okay...," Raven said slowly. "That was gross."

Starfire nodded in agreement. Even sometimes she found her pet to be a bit strange.

"Dude, what's wrong with you," Beast Boy yelled at the metal teen. "You know I don't like meat!"

Cyborg smirked. "Hey, it's not like you ate the thing so chill.'

Beast Boy scowled and threw a punch. He hit metal and pain vibrated up his arm making him yell out in pain. "OW!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Big baby."

"Beast Boy," Robin said with a serious voice. "We need to talk."

"Uh... okay," Beast Boy said, stopping his foolishness. "About what?"

"It has come to our attention that you have gotten the obsession with the game of video." Starfire said.

"Star, it's not an obsession."

The others all sighed in relief.

"It's away of life."

The others all groaned in annoyance.

That's when the television flickered and changed. "He is right, Titans. This game is a way of life."

The Titans turned their heads towards the television to see a ginger-haired overweight villain plastered on screen.

"Control Freak," Robin said with narrowed eyes. "What do you want now?"

"What I want? That's an excellent question, Robin," Control Freak said with a smirk. "What I want is you!" he pointed at Beast Boy and then at Starfire. "And you too." he said with a seductive purr.

Starfire cringed and felt extremely uncomfortable. Robin glared at Control Freak.

Beast Boy took a few steps closer to the screen. "What do you want with me?"

"I challenge you to a game of Dungeon World!" Control Freak said dramatically with fake lightening in his picture background.

"Wait a minute, isn't that a game," said Cyborg. "I though you only liked tv and movies."

"I... I still do," Control Freak said defensively. "I can like both!"

"Whatever dude," Beast Boy said with a grin. "I can beat you at any game. You are so on."

"Very well, our game will take place now!" Control Freak held up his remote and clicked a red button. He aimed his remote at Beast Boy who disappeared from the living room of Titans Tower and suddenly appeared on screen.

"Dude, what you do that?!" Beast Boy asked in panic as he appeared on screen along side Control Freak.

"Relax green one," Control Freak said with a evil smirk. "Our game will take place but in the virtual world!"

"Let him go, Control Freak." demanded Robin.

"Sorry bird for brains but we're both stuck in here until the game is over," said Control Freak. "And the game isn't over until one of use gets the most valuable prize. The crown."

With that said Control Freak clicked his remote, making him and Beast Boy disappear from the screen and only leaving grey static behind.

"Titans, we need to help Beast Boy," Robin said, turning to his team and punching his hand with his fist. "It's up to us to get him out of that game."

There was a silent pause in the room.

"I'm out." droned Raven and she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna sit this out to," said Cyborg. "I mean, Beast Boy isn't in any real danger. All he has to do is reach the end of the game. Win or lose we'll get him back."

"What if Control Freak cheats or something," Robin said. "We need to take this seriously."

"Right, and I will," Cyborg grinned. "After I give my baby some upgrades."

With that said Cyborg left to go work on his car leaving just Robin and Starfire in the room. Robin sighed and hung his head low. That's when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a smiling Starfire.

"Do not worry, Robin," she said kindly. "We will work on a way to help Beast Boy and I am sure he shall do his best to win against Control Freak."

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Star."

-

A high pitch scream was heard as a green boy came tumbling down from the sky. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a thud and pain vibrated through his entire body... well, virtual body. Beast Boy rubbed his head and sat up straight, taking in his surroundings. This was defiantly Dungeon World. Acres of computer graphics stretched as far as the eye can see to look like a forest. Luckily for Beast boy he wasn't in the forest but rather on the wide open ground. There was a path made of stone ahead of him which eventually turned into stairs and lead to a castle. Something inside Beast Boy's mind clicked and he remembered Control Freak saying something about a crown.

The crown was a heavily guarded prize in the game Dungeon World. Only by capturing the crown would a player officially win. Beast Boy adverted his eyes and looked at himself.

"Wow..."

Beast Boy was dressed completely like his video game character. He had on brown pants and black boots. To his side was his axe and he was wearing a brown shirt with black gloves.

"Dude... cool!" Beast Boy smiled happily and punched the air with his fist. He had often wondered what it would be like to be part of a game and now he knew. It felt spectacular. Maybe Control Freak throwing him into this game wasn't so bad after all.

Beast Boy rose to his feet and turned around. When he looked up he re-thought his opinion. Standing before him was Control Freak dressed as his game character, a black knight. The problem was the costume didn't exactly fit Control Freak all that well. There were cracks in the armor that exposed flesh, particularly the stomach area. It was like squeezing a watermelon into a mini purse. All in all it wasn't a pleasant sight for Beast Boy.

"So, I see you made it in one piece," Control Freak said. "I assume you are ready to play the game now."

"Well, yeah, I guess...," Beast Boy said sounding unsure. All he had to do was get his character destroyed or sit back and let Control Freak win the game and then he would be back in his living room. But than again Beast Boy was sure Control Freak would never let him hear the end if it. "I'm game."

"Very well," Control Freak said with a wicked grin. "Let the game begin. Activate hover cart."

A glow materialized under Control Freak's feet and turned into a metal stand with a handle as if it was a bike. Jet's were attached to the side to keep the cart afloat. The structure of the item resembled that of a motorcycle but without wheels and a flat bottom.

"Dude, a hover cart," Beast Boy was amazed. "How'd you get that prize?"

"Ugh, I to undergo an entire mountain quest. It was a real pain."

"More than underwater levels?"

"More or less," Control Freak said with a shrug. "It depends on your opponents."

"Too true."

"Well... we should get started."

"Yeah, we should."

There was a pause before they both took off towards the castle at once in a race.

-

Another page read and another minute passed. Raven eyed the clock on her wall and debated whether to blow it up or not. She tapped her foot in annoyance and placed her book on her bed. This whole thing with Beast Boy was really beginning to annoy her. She knew he wasn't in any read danger but she missed his presence in the tower.

She sighed in frustration as she stood up and walked out of her room with only one idea in mind, helping Beast Boy.

-

Starfire stared at the Boy Wonder before her with curious filled eyes. Robin had decided he could hack into the computer and find a way to locate Control Freak and Beast online. He was currently fixed under the computer, rewiring the wires and laying on his back. Robin almost seemed like a plummer with the position he was in.

"Robin, do you acquire assistance?" Starfire asked as she floated off the ground just a bit.

"No thanks, Star... I think I got it." Robin replied absently as he connected two wires together. Big mistake.

A jolt of electricity was sent coursing through the wires and went straight towards Robin. It wasn't enough to seriously damage him but it did give him a good shock which resulted in an awkward appearance of Robin. The electricity puffed out his hair to look like a afro. Starfire couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her lips as she doubled over in laughter. Robin's face turned as red as his shirt and he quickly fixed his hair, turning it back into spikes.

"Okay, new plan." Robin said quietly. There was no way he was going to mess with those wires again.

"Perhaps we should do the relaxing," Starfire said, folding her hands in front of her chest. "Both Cyborg and Raven have decided to do the 'breaks' while Beast Boy is away. Maybe we should as well."

"I guess you're right, Starfire," Robin said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "This free time may be good for us."

Starfire nodded happily, glad she would be able to direct his attention elsewhere besides his work. Maybe they could even spend some time together as friends.

"Since I have nothing better to do maybe I can do some research on Slade."

The smile was whipped clean off Starfire's face. She looked down at the floor and grounded herself. "Oh..."

Robin suddenly felt like an idiot. "Star, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just..."

"Do not feel the guilt, Robin," Starfire said softly. "We are no longer the dating so you do not have to feel guilt for not spending time with me."

She turned away to leave but Robin quickly snatched her hand, making her stop. She turned to face him but he had his eyes fixed on the floor.

"It's not like that, Starfire...," Robin said softly. "I like spending time with you, even if we aren't dating. You're still my best friend."

"And you are mines," Starfire said gently. "Robin..."

He looked up and found himself lost in two emerald pools. "Starfire..."

They both began to lean closer but immediately froze up at the sound of the door opening. Raven walked through the door, barely noticing her two teammates in the room. Robin and Starfire stood completely still, watching her as she walked over to them and to the couch. Using her powers Raven lifted up the sofa cushions. She looked around the couch for a bit until finally locating a sheet filled with cheat codes for video games that Beast Boy liked to play. With the sheet in hand she used her powers to fix the cushions and then she left the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Robin said after Raven left.

Starfire nodded. "Agreed."

Robin turned his head to look at Starfire but then he noticed that his hand was still holding hers. Starfire noticed this as well. Awkward silence filled the room until they jumped away from each other, breaking the holding of their hands.

Robin's face was cherry red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what... I could use a really good workout so I'll be in the gym if you need me."

"Yes, and I shall be in my room tending to Silkie." Starfire said, her cheeks also a bright red.

"Right... so I'll just be leaving." Robin said awkwardly as he quickly walked out of the room.

Starfire remained in the living room with a small smile on her face. Perhaps there was hope just yet for the two of them after all.

-

They had made it to the castle and were running through the castle halls like mad men. Beast Boy had pulled ahead of Control Freak after tripping the rather large geek down the stairs with a magic spell of his. Beast Boy grinned, being a game character was really cool. He had a whole bunch of secret moves, items and spells to use. He was confident he could win this game.

That was until he fell into a trap. He must have stepped on a trigger or something because suddenly a set of obstacles stood before him. Large axe-like objects sprung from the walls and if Beast Boy wasn't careful he would get chopped to pieces. Unfortunately Control Freak wasn't as careful as Beast boy. He failed to notice the swinging weapons and walked right into the line of danger instantly being cut in half.

"Bummer." Control Freak said before disappearing.

Beast Boy blinked. "Did I just win?"

"Not quite little green one." said a voice.

Beast Boy gasped and quickly turned around. Standing there was Control Freak.

"What? How?" Beast Boy slumped his shoulders in total confusion.

"Surprised?"

Beast Boy nodded slowly.

Control Freak laughed. "I used a special token from the sages in the forest of doom that allowed me to make a single clone of myself," Control Freak said proudly. "Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from the resident goth of Titans Tower. He didn't have time for this. Beast Boy ignored Control Freak and kept his eyes on the weapons swinging from the walls. He took three steps ahead, passing the first one and continued to do this to pass by the others.

"Hey! Get back here!" Control Freak yelled as he carefully followed beast Boy but at a slower pace.

"You snooze you lose, Control Freak!" Beast Boy said with a laugh as he passed all the swinging axes. He took one step and the ground under him broke. It was a trap door. Beast Boy screamed as he fell down the dark hole.

Control Freak made it past the swinging axes and laughed as he passed by the hole Beast Boy fell into.

-

Raven sat down with instructions and cheat codes in front of her. Cyborg had given her permission to use his computer and once she was given the okay it was straight to work for her. She slipped in the computer game disc and waited as it began to load. Raven couldn't believe what she was about to do but it was forth it. After all she had to help her friend, right? Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The start of the game appeared and Raven read along the guide lines.

"Creating a character, huh?" she mumbled quietly to herself in the darkened room with a raised brow.

-

Control Freak smiled proudly as he kicked open the doors to the throne room were he knew the crown was being held. He stepped inside the room which looked fit for a king. Stone walls with torches attached to them surrounded him as he walked inside. Control Freak walked on top of the velvet carpet which lead to the throne chair which was carved of gold with red cushions. That's when he laid his eyes upon the prize. Sitting on top of the throne was a gold crown decorated with different color gems. This was it, all he had to do was grab it and he would win the game. Finally he would have defeated a Titan.

Well, technically his win wouldn't really count but the point was he would be a winner in this virtual world. He began to laugh wildly, holding his ribs as his laughter got louder and filled the room.

"I won! I won!" he shouted.

His victory came crashing down.

"I don't think so!"

Control Freak immediately stopped laughing and turned around. His mouth was agape and he lifted up a shaky finger. "B-but... y-you..."

"You're not the only one with handy items," Beast Boy said proudly, tossing a game coin in his hand that had a picture of a bird carved into it. By using that coin he had the power of flight for a limited time which saved him from his fall. Unfortunately that had been his last trick. Getting past the castle walls used up a lot of strength and he only had one weapon left, his axe. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and clutched his axe. "Let's get this over with."

"Very well," said Control Freak, drawing his sword. He too had run out of all his tricks and was on his last weapon. "Let's this be our final battle."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Control Freak was always ripping off lines from television.

The two began their battle with a roar and their weapons clashed. The metal collided and sent a shock wave through the handles and up the arms of the holders. It was on. Beast Boy pulled away and flung his axe down. Control Freak immediately blocked with his sword. The battle continued like this until both players were panting. They were both determined to win and that's what kept them going. They were so involved in their battle they didn't notice the throne doors open.

A female figure stepped in surrounded by light. She had long blue hair and light purple skin. She was dressed in a white skirt that reached her ankles and had two cuts along the side. She had on a white shirt that exposed her bare stomach and many pieces of gold jewelry hanging from her neck. The girl had pure white eyes and a strong gaze.

Both Beast Boy and Control Freak gulped.

The woman turned her head towards Control Freak and summoned a ball of white light that seemed similar to Starfire's starbolts. She fired it at Control Freak and it destroyed him on the spot. She raised her other hand and did the same to Beast Boy. Once both boys were gone she slowly walked up to the throne and gingerly picked up the crown, placing it on her head.

In the real world both Control Freak and Beast Boy were hurled out of their television screens. Beast Boy crashed on to the floor but stood up straight, staring at his television in shock. Somewhere else Control Freak was doing the same. Only one question lingered on their minds.

"Who the heck was that?!"

-

Raven leaned back in her chair and kicked up her legs. She rested her hands behind her head and grinned at the computer screen before her as her character placed the crown on it's head. Defeating Beast Boy and Control Freak at a game they claimed to have mastered was actually a bit of fun.

"I have to play video games more often."

--------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO TITANS NORTH. JINX AND WONDERGIRL LEAVE FOR A MISSION SO THE BOYS LOOK AFTER THE CITY. LITTLE DO THE BOYS KNOW THINGS ARE GONNA BE A LOT HARDER THAN THEY ORIGINALLY THOUGHT.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. DAY OFF

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO Royalfire14, RavenSis, acosta perez jose ramiro, SaoirseWaveglow, BerryDrops, Karol!na07, Koriand'r Grayson and TAUT13 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK THIS LONG. I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AND I AM JUST SO SORRY.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

--------------------------------------------

**"DAY OFF" - WHILE JINX AND WONDERGIRL ARE AWAY IT'S UP TO KID FLASH, HERALD AND JERICHO TO WATCH THE CITY. THE TASK PROVES TO BE DIFFICULT WHEN A TRIO OF SUPER VILLAINS SHOW UP.**

"DAY OFF"

Jinx sighed and fought the urge to hex her boyfriend; Kid Flash.

Jinx was a secret romantic, she loved all the soap operas and chick flicks. Her favorites often revolved around those where the boy and girl share a touching goodbye. Never in her many days of movie watching had she seen a character react the way Kid Flash was acting right now.

He refused to let go, literally.

The speedster had a tight grip wrapped around her leg and wouldn't let go. Jinx could barely move with him hanging on to her. She tried to move but only managed to move about an inch and drag Kid Flash's body with her. She glared down at the boy who was flat on his stomach on the floor with his arms around her leg. He looked up at her with his adorable baby blue eyes giving her the puppy dog pout.

She could never hex him when he looked at her like that.

"Kid Flash, I have to go," Jinx said as she tried to shake her leg free of him. "Let go."

"No!" he held on tighter like a five year old did his favorite toy. "I don't want you to go."

"But I have to."

"She's right, Kid Flash," Wondergirl said as she stepped inside the common room with Herald and Jericho by her side. "Jinx is needed on this mission."

Kid Flash reluctantly let go of Jinx and stood up with a scowl on his face. "Can't you ask someone else to do it?"

Wondergirl shook her head. "I think it would be best if Jinx came with me on this mission."

In all honesty Jinx was the only one who could come with Wondergirl on this mission. Themyscira, the home of the amazons, was in danger and it was Wondergirl's duty to protect it from whatever threat it was up against. Wondergirl wasn't foolish either, she knew she would need help, female help. Themyscira was an women only island, no boys allowed. Jinx was the perfect choice to come along on a mission like this.

"It's only for a little while," Jinx said with a roll of her eyes. "Grow up, Kid Flash, and get over it."

"But... but... Jinxy."

Herald snickered at this.

Jinx could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Enough playing round guys," Wondergirl scolded. "Jinx, we need to leave."

Jinx nodded at her leader. "Right... I'm coming just as soon as Kid Flash let's go of me."

Having super speed proved to be in favor of Kid Flash today. With in a split second he had launched himself in a hug that could rival Starfire's and he was holding on to Jinx as if for dear life.

Jinx sent a pleading look Jericho's way. "Help please."

Jericho smiled and quickly moved his way around Jinx so he was looking at Kid Flash.

Jinx could feel herself being released from Kid Flash's hug. It never ceased to amaze her how useful Jericho's powers could be. "Thanks, Jericho. I owe you one."

"No problem." Jericho said through Kid Flash's body.

"You girls have fun." Herald said as the girls walked to the door.

Wondergirl laughed. "As if we could. Oh, that reminds me. Herald, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"You can count on me boss-lady."

Wondergirl narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Herald smiled sheepishly and gave off a nervous chuckled.

With nothing more to say the girls left and took off in their green colored T-ship. Once Herald saw the ship flying in the sky through the window he looked over at Jericho who was still in Kid Flash's body.

"Okay, I think you can let him go now."

Jericho pouted. "No fair, I was hoping to have a test run. Oh well, maybe next time."

Jericho released the control he had over Kid Flash and reappeared in his own body.

Kid Flash fell on his butt in shock and he looked at the smiling Jericho.

"Don't do that!"

-

It was the next morning at Titans North's tower and the boys were all lounging around in the living room. Jericho was sitting on the couch with his guitar in hand. He was fiddling with the strings trying to find a tune. Herald was sitting on the couch as well. He was uninterested with the shows on television and was lazily flicking through the channels. Kid Flash was busy in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. It didn't take him long to finish the task and he joined his fellow comrades on the couch.

"Well...," Herald said after a long pause in a sarcastic voice. "This is fun."

"Hey, Herald, it's not all that bad," said Kid Flash. "Right, Jericho?"

Jericho paused in his music and nodded with a smile on his face. He then went back to playing his guitar.

"Listen, Herald," Kid Flash said as he leaned back on the sofa and kicked up his feet. "You need to learn how to appreciate the small things in life. We have the 'whole' tower to ourselves. It's just us guys."

"I guess you're right." Herald said after some thought.

"Plus that and not to mention that crime has been a breeze lately. Watching the city will be a piece of cake," Kid Flash said coolly. "I bet we won't even hear the alarm today."

How wrong was he. No sooner then Kid Flash said that the tower was engulfed in a red light with the alarm ringing loudly.

"You were saying," Herald said while casting a glance at Kid Flash. Herald quickly made his way to the computer and typed in the necessary codes. "There's a crime down town at the bank."

"A bank, how classic." Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Alright, let's move out." Herald commanded. He grabbed his horn and blew. A portal instantly appeared and they all jumped in.

The portal opened at the scene of the crime and the three Titan boys stepped out. They got a quick look around at their surroundings. The ground was rocky and looked as if there was some kind of earthquake and things like telephone poles and cars were cut in half.

"Who could have done all this?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

"I think we're about to find out." Herald said darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the front door of the bank.

The front doors were blown open and sent hurtling towards the street. Smoke rose from the impact, temporarily blinding the Titan boys. Three figures walked through the new entrance of the bank and stepped out to the street.

The one in the middle had pale white skin and very short purple hair styled like a boy's hair cut along with a set of matching purple eyes. The figure with this styled hair was a girl dressed in blue pants with black ankle high boots and a matching blue and black short sleeved shirt. Across this figures waist was a yellow belt with a belt buckle shaped like a pair of scissors. Along this person's arms were blue ribbons that reached the elbow.

The tallest of the three figures stood to the right and was also a girl. A big girl with the body structure of Pantha only with more muscle. She had short dark brown hair and a small yellow clip in her hair. Her mask was similar to that of Robin's but it was red and exposed her brown eyes. This girl was wearing a red dress that ended just above the knee and had a yellow triangle symbol in the middle of the chest that had a picture of rocks on it. She was also wearing red boots that ended just below the knee.

The figure on the left was taller than the first but defiantly shorter than the second. This figure was also revealed to be a girl and was slender with pure white eyes and long white hair that reached below the waist. This girl was wearing long, thigh high brown boots and long brown gloves that went past the elbow. The rest of her outfit was yellow but their was a brown belt across her waist that was attached to the large capital 'P' symbol on her chest that wrapped around her neck.

Kid Flash was the one to voice his feelings about the trio of teenage villains before him first.

"Dude, they're a bunch of girls!"

Herald sighed in annoyance. "Focus, Kid Flash. These three are the ones who broke into the bank," Herald turned his attention back to the group of girls. "Who are you?"

The one in the middle chuckled. "My name is Scissors."

"They call me Rock." said the larger of the three girls.

The last one smirked. "Paper."

"What are you three doing here?" questioned Herald.

"We're here to do what ever we want," said the one in the middle darkly. "And right now you three are in our way... Attack formation!"

Once those words were spoken the girls jumped into action with Paper attacking first. Paper's power was the ability to stretch her body and using her power she stretched out her arm and slammed Jericho into a building wall.

"Jericho!" Herald was about to run to his friend but Scissors quickly stopped him by jumping in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said with a laugh as she held out her hands in front of her chest. Her fingers grew in length and shined like metal. Seeing her power Herald instantly took a step back. She grinned and slowly approached him. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds."

Kid Flash gasped as the last girl walked towards him. Judging by how the other two acted towards Jericho and Herald he prepared himself for the worst.

Rock stopped once she was a few inches away from Kid Flash and crossed her arms, a small smile forming on her lips. "You're cute."

Kid Flash's eyes were like saucers and his mouth was agape. He was _not _expecting that.

Rock cracked her knuckles. "If you surrender now and agree to go on a date with me maybe I won't hurt you as bad."

"Uh...," Kid Flash grimaced at this girl's forwardness. "I kinda have a girlfriend."

Rock sighed and shook her head. "Oh well... I suppose I'll just have to break you now."

Kid Flash grinned. "You'll have to catch me first."

"Not a problem!" Rock said as she slammed her fist together and her hands became covered in rocks.

Jericho rubbed his head and slowly began to open his eyes. That slam to the wall was already giving him a headache. A shadow stepped into view and Jericho opened up his eyes fully to see Paper standing over him. Jericho narrowed his eyes, ready to use his powers. Paper laughed and Jericho seemed surprised by this. Why would she be laughing?

"Your little eye trick won't work on me," Paper said as she stretched her form, engulfing him in her shadow. She moved like a snake and wrapped her body around him in a tight grip, making sure her head stayed behind his. She chuckled into his ear as she made sure to cover his eyes. "Wouldn't want you to use that nasty little power of yours now would I?"

Kid Flash moved swiftly around Rock as she made many attempts to grab at him, each of which failed.

"Come on, I'm the fastest boy alive," Kid Flash mocked as he dodged another one of her blows. "You're not gonna catch me."

Rock snarled at him and gritted her teeth. "No one insults me! You hear me? No one!"

She slammed both of her fist on to the ground causing a rumble and the ground shook. The ground began to crack and rock spikes were coming out of the ground and heading straight for Kid Flash. The ground under him broke and the rock spikes formed around him, trapping him.

Rock smirked. "Well, it looks like I caught you."

Kid Flash gulped. "We can talk about this... can't we?"

Scissors was ruthless in her battle against Herald and kept up her attacks, giving no room for Herald to try and counter. Herald had to stay on the defensive and made sure to watch out for her blade likes hands. The last thing he wanted was to get cut by her. If only if he could get his hands to his horn.

In that split second Scissors struck at him again, this time succeeding in her hit and successfully making a cut on Herald. She cut his left arm and Herald fell to his knees, clutching his arm.

Scissors grinned. "And here I thought the Titans were something great. Guess I was wrong."

Herald ignored her and looked to his left. Jericho was stuck in the grip of Paper. Herald looked to his right. Kid Flash was in the grasp of Rock. Then there was himself. His arm was wounded. As much as he hated to admit it this battle wasn't going well in their favor. They had no choice...

Herald quickly grabbed his horn and blew.

Scissors gasped and jumped towards Herald. He caught her off guard. "No!"

Herald smirked and quickly slipped through the portal, making Scissors grip nothing but thin air.

"Where did he go?" questioned Paper, looking around.

"Rock, look out!" shouted Scissors.

The warning came to late and Rock was caught off guard. Herald jumped from his portal and made a surprise attack on Rock, kicking her to the ground. This made her lose concentration and her hold on Kid Flash was broken. Once he was free from the rocky prison he zipped over to Herald's side.

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't thank me yet," Herald said as he kept his eyes on Rock and Scissors. "Help Jericho."

Kid Flash gave a quick nod and zipped off to help Jericho.

Paper gasped, she was never well when it came to speed.

"Paper, watch out!" Scissors yelled.

Paper gasped when she felt a presence from behind her grab her shoulders.

"Brace yourself, Jericho!" Kid Flash said as he yanked Paper off of Jericho, causing him to spin away from her grasp.

Before Jericho could hit the ground Kid Flash caught him and rushed over to Herald's side. Herald quickly blew his horn and as quickly as the portal appeared it disappeared leaving a empty street filled with three female villains.

"Well, it appears that they ran away." Paper said coolly as she walked over to Rock and Scissors.

"That's a good thing right?" Rock asked. "We won. Now all we have to do is grab the money and go."

"No."

"Huh?" Rock was startled by what Scissors said.

"No," Scissors repeated more firmly. "We don't leave. Forget the money, we have a bigger agenda to attend to."

"What are you talking about?" Paper asked, clearly puzzled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't you see," said Scissors, turning to look at her two teammates. "We have those Titan boys on the run. We can beat them and claim this city as ours."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Paper with a small smirk.

"It would be nice to see that cute red-head again." Rock said with hearts in her eyes.

Scissors smirked as she eyes the tower in the distance.

-

The three Titan boys sat quietly in the infirmary room at their tower. Herald was sitting on a bed while Jericho wrapped up his arm. Kid Flash stood to the side, leaning against the wall. Once Jericho was done with his task Herald pulled down the sleeve to his shirt.

"Thanks, Jericho."

Jericho smiled back at his friend.

"Is the head okay?" Herald asked Jericho, knowing that the blonde boy took a nasty slam into a wall.

Jericho nodded his head to let him know everything was okay.

The room was engulfed in silence.

"I can't believe that happened." Kid Flash said quietly.

"We had no choice but to run, Kid Flash," said Herald. "If we would have stayed things could have gone worst."

"I know but...," Kid Flash sighed. "I wish Jinx and Wondergirl were here."

Herald closed his eyes and looked at the ground, as did Jericho. Not one of them were to sure what had happened today. Usually they were able to handle situations like that but now... Maybe it was the fact that two of their team members were missing in action. They were all so used to fighting like a team and they were a bit rusty on their solo battle skills. Whatever the case may be the three Titan boys were hoping that they didn't see those three girls any time soon.

But not all hopes were granted...

The entire tower was engulfed in the ring of the alarm and red lights. But this wasn't the usual alarm that told them a crime was being committed, it was an alert to let them know that someone broke into the tower. The boys instantly knew who had just broke into their home.

"They're here." whispered Kid Flash with a serious voice.

Herald turned to his two teammates. "We may have failed last time but this is our city and our tower. We are not going to lose. Titans, go!"

-

Using her powers Rock turned her hands into the structure of a rock and punched the front door of Titans tower open. Scissors used her claw like fingers to slice the rest of the door and make and opening. The three girls walked in.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." said Paper with a hand on her hip.

"But what terrible host," said Scissors while shaking her head in disappointment. "Not even here to great their guest... Ladies, seek and destroy."

"Oh this is going to be fun." said Rock as she ran into the tower, her two teammates doing the same.

Little did they know the boy's were waiting for them...

The girls had split up and at first Rock thought it was good idea but now, as she walked in a dark and quiet hallways, she began to rethink this. Especially when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to look behind herself but saw nothing. When she turned back to look ahead a pair green eyes stared back at her...

Paper could have sworn she saw a shadow run past her as she traveled down a dark hallway. Using her ability to stretch she stretched her neck out to see if she could spot anything. Finding nothing she went back to walking but stopped once she heard a sound. It sounded like a horn.

"Oh no..."

Scissors carefully walked down the hall she was in, making sure not to make a sound. She was determined to win against these Titans and so she made sure she watched her steps.

Scissors instantly felt something was wrong when she felt a breeze rush past her. She paused and looked around. There was nothing there. She continued to walk and a breeze rushed past her again. Despite being a villain this was a bit frightening to her. Her paranoia only got worst when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Scissors blindly began to use her fingers to cut at the area around her. She stopped and took deep breaths. There was still nothing there but scratch marks on the wall.

"I must be losing it..." she said to herself.

She turned around and saw a door. She walked through it and found herself to be standing in the living room, face to face with...

"Kid Flash," she growled, using her powers to make her fingers grow with sharpness of a blade. "Ready to lose like last time?" she sneered.

"No, are you?"

She rose a brow at his question but didn't have the chance to respond due to someone hitting her on the back of her head, making her instantly become unconscious. Scissors limp body fell to the ground while Rock stood tall above her.

Kid Flash grinned.

Rock's eyes flashed and her body fell to the ground, she was unconscious as well. Jericho stepped away from her body and joined Kid Flash who was leaning against the sofa.

A portal opened and Paper walked through. She swayed slightly before falling unconscious on to the floor like her two teammates. Herald stepped out of the portal behind her and grinned.

"Mission accomplished."

-

It was evening time in Central City and the three Titan boys sat on the sofa in their tower living room watching the news. They were currently listening to the anchor man tell the story about the three villains Rock, Paper and Scissors who were in custody of the police thanks to the Titans. Once the story was over Jericho turned off the television and leaned back on the couch.

"Some day off this turned out to be huh guys." Kid Flash said while closing his eyes.

"You said it." Herald said quietly.

The relaxing moment on the couch the boys were currently having was disrupted once the doors to the living room opened and two girls walked in.

"We're home!" Wondergirl announced.

Kid Flash quickly ran over to Jinx's side and embraced her in a hug. "Did you bring me anything?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "No, but we brought pizza."

About a half an hour later the five Titans were sitting around the table with one empty pizza box and once pizza box that had one last slice of pizza on the table.

"So, who wants the last slice?" Jinx asked.

"Not me," said Wondergirl. "I'm full. But if any one's up to a quick video game..."

"You're on." Herald said quickly and the two left the table to go sit on the couch.

Jericho had his fill of pizza and left to go sit at the edge of the couch with his guitar in hand.

"Well then, I guess the last slice of pizza is mine." Jinx said cheerfully.

"Wait a second, Jinxy," Kid Flash said cheekily. "I want that last slice of pizza."

"But you always get the last slice of pizza."

"I'm a growing boy."

"Okay, how about we play a game to decide," said Jinx. "Rock, paper, scissors."

The three boys instantly grimaced. Herald dropped his game controller while Jericho accidently broke a guitar string and Kid Flash just looked sick. The girls rose a brow at the boys.

"You know what," said Kid Flash. "You take the slice of pizza."

-----------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN HAS A BIT OF AN EMOTION PROBLEM.**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. EMOTIONS

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO Berry Drops, Royalfire14, Agent of the Divine One, TAUT13, acosta perez jose ramiro, Dust-in, Koriand'r Grayson, tennisgal456, Karol!nna07 AND SaoirseWaveglow FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**"EMOTIONS" - A MISTAKE CAUSED BY BEAST BOY CAUSES RAVEN'S EMOTIONS TO FLEE FROM HER MIRROR. IT'S UP TO THE TITANS TO GET THEM BACK WHILE BEAST BOY LOOKS AFTER A LESS THAN NORMAL RAVEN.**

"EMOTIONS"

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, well as normal as it can get for five super power teens. Having these gifts meant control and responsibility. This was more true for Raven than others. Her powers meant control of her emotions. Sometimes it was difficult to maintain the emotions in side her but Raven's mirror helped a lot. This mirror was the gate-way to her emotions and helped contain them.

It was morning and Raven was in her room floating above the ground, cross legged, in the middle of her bedroom. Her eyes were closed and he blue cloak waved behind her as she meditated.

Raven's meditation was cut short this morning as the green teen know as Beast Boy ran inside her room. Raven's eyes narrowed and her lips were in the form of a frown.

"Beast Boy, what are--"

Beast Boy's face held a look of panic and he grabbed her shoulders. "Raven, please. You gotta hide me from Cyborg."

"What?" Raven shook her head. "I don't care, out of my room. Now."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Beast Boy froze.

"Her, Raven. Can I talk to you a minute?" It was Cyborg.

Beast Boy folded his hands together and he silently pleaded with her. Raven sighed and walked to the door. She would help him this _one _time. The door opened with a swoosh and Raven looked up at Cyborg.

"What?"

"Oh, hey, Raven," Cyborg said with a big goofy grin. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Beast Boy did you?"

Raven saw him peering into her room and decided to end the conversation. "No."

With out as much as saying a 'good morning' or 'goodbye' Raven closed the door in Cyborg's face.

Beast Boy changed back into human form after hiding in the form of a green fly. "Thanks, Raven. I owe you big time."

"Just get out of my room before I make you regret ever knowing me." Raven said darkly.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and opened the door, ready to leave but stopped in his tracks and a look of fear came on his face.

"Stank ball!" Cyborg yelled, throwing the smelly ball of socks at Beast Boy.

Beast boy ran back in the room and Raven watched in terror as the two boys ran around her room. Her patience was wearing thin. "STOP!"

Beast Boy who retrieved the ball from Cyborg threw it back at him but upon hearing Raven yell, Cyborg stopped and shrunk to the ground in fear. The ball continued it's course and Raven's eyes widened in fear as it hit her dresser, making all her belonging's fall to the ground, including her mirror.

The mirror fell to the ground as almost as if it was in slow motion before finally making contact with the floor and breaking into three pieces. The room was filled with a white light as the mirror glowed. Eight strikes of color fled from the broken glass and out the tower.

-

A furious yell was heard throughout the tower emitting from Raven's room. In fact, it was Raven herself doing the yelling. This could only mean one thing; she was upset. Upon hearing her yell Starfire and Robin rushed to her room, only to see Beast boy and Cyborg against the wall, fear written all over their faces. Raven advanced towards them, her hands glowing with dark power.

"Raven," Robin said. "What's going on?"

"These two... _idiots_," she snarled. "They broke my mirror."

"It was an accident!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Please, Raven, explain," Starfire said. "Why is it you wish to destroy Beast Boy and Cyborg for breaking your mirror? Can you not just buy another one?"

"You don't understand, Starfire," Raven said as her hands fell to her side. "That mirror contained my emotions. With it broken their..."

"Their what?" Robin asked, leader mode kicking in.

"Their out, free to do what they want."

"Well, can't we just round them up?" asked Cyborg.

"We can," Raven said, picking up the three pieces of the mirror. "But we'll need these."

"Alright. Titans, move--"

"I can't go."

The team looked at Raven. She sighed.

"With my emotions out I won't be much help. I won't be able to control myself like I normally do."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Me, Starfire and Cyborg will head out to the city and bring back your emotions."

"All they need to do is make contact with piece of the mirror." Raven said.

"Hello!" cried Beast Boy. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"You can stay here with Raven to make sure she doesn't loose control." Robin said.

"Why me?"

"Why him?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy spoke at the same time.

"Beast Boy, it's your fault we're in this mess," Robin pointed out. "Raven... try not to kill him."

"No promises."

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire ran down the hall, Starfire taking flight into the city and Robin taking his motorcycle. Cyborg jumped in the T-car and sped down to the city. Once everyone disappeared from sight Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Raven.

"Listen, Raven. I'm really sorry about breaking your mirror."

Raven said nothing in reply.

"Aw, c'mon, Raven, forgive me," Beast Boy begged. He couldn't stand it when one of his friends were mad at him. Especially when it came to Raven. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their growing relationship. "Please."

"I'm giving you fair warning now, Beast Boy. Since my emotions are on the loose I will be... moody."

"Hey, it's okay," Beast Boy said with a smile. "The others will have you fixed up in no time." He heard a sniffle. "Raven?"

"What if they don't find my emotions?!" Raven cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Then everyone will be mad at me! I should have taken care of my mirror!"

More tears fell from her eyes as Raven ran down the hall to the living room. Beast Boy's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He had just experienced Raven being timid.

-

Robin raced down the streets of Jump City on his motorcycle. His eyes glanced around briefly as he passed down the street searching for any sign of a cloaked girl. Suddenly, he stopped as he saw a girl who looked exactly like Raven dressed in a grey cloak. Robin took of his helmet and got of his motorcycle, making his way to the girl.

"Timid?" Robin asked, guessing it was her since she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Robin?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm apart of Raven," she began to tear up at the name of Raven. "Raven!"

She started to cry uncontrollably and the tears started to come out like a waterfall. Robin tried to calm her down but it didn't work. People began to point and stare.

"Hey, you wanna get back to Raven right?"

Timid stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah..."

"I can help," Robin toke out the piece of mirror from his utility belt and held it out to her. "If you touch this you can go back to Raven."

Timid seemed apprehensive at first but held out her hand to the mirror. She was engulfed in a white light and pulled back into the mirror. Robin put the piece of mirror back into his belt and got back on his bike. One down, seven more to go.

Mean while, back at the tower... Beast Boy and Raven were in the living room. Raven was still crying uncontrollably and Beast Boy was doing his best to make her stop. His best wasn't good enough.

"Come on, Raven, cheer up. There's no reason to cry."

Raven suddenly stopped and faced Beast Boy. "You got that right," she said, her mood suddenly changing. "Because I don't cry."

"But you--"

"You wanna start with me little man!" Raven said as she pushed him.

Beast Boy backed away as Raven approached him. "No, I was just thinking--"

Raven blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I know what you were thinking, you were thinking you're better than me. Well guess what, you're not!"

"I never said I was!" Beast Boy yelled, ready to pull out his hair.

"That's it! You and me, right now!" Raven yelled as her hands glowed with power.

Down town, Cyborg walked the streets of Jump City, his eyes looking down at his arm. Using his technology he was trying to find any form of Raven with in the distance around him. As it turns out, he didn't need his locator as a girl dressed in a green cloak was in front of him. Cyborg instantly knew how she was.

"Courage!"

She turned around to face him with a wide smile. "Cyborg! What's up?"

"I'm glad I found you," Cyborg said. "I need you to go back to Raven."

"No can do," Courage said with a shake of her head. "I like it out here. I wonder why Raven never let me out."

She began to walk away but Cyborg stepped in front of her.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Duh! I'm gonna explore the city," she punched her fist together. "Maybe beat up a few bad guys."

"Oh no," Cyborg shook his head. "You're going back in the mirror."

Courage grinned up at him. "Tell you what, if you beat me in a fight I'll go back.

"But I don't wanna--"

Cyborg was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying.

Back at the tower... Beast Boy was a mess. His whole body hurt due to the beating that Raven had given him. He rubbed his back as he stood up from the floor and could have sworn he heard a crack.

"This is why I stick to video games," he mumbled. "Ow."

"Beast Boy."

"AH! Please, Raven, no more!" Beast Boy shrieked in fear of her hurting him again.

"Beast Boy, I am so sorry." Raven said as she pulled him into a hug.

Beast Boy's face began to heat up and he blushed a cherry red. "Uh..."

"You're hurt," Raven said as she noticed the bump on his head. "Let me heal you."

Raven's hands began to glow with power and suddenly Beast Boy wasn't in any more pain.

"Thanks, Raven."

Raven smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Beast Boy, he had never seen Raven act so kind.

"How about I fix you up a tofu snack while you play video games."

Beast Boy's smile got even wider. These mood swings had their perks.

Back in the city... Starfire didn't know how long she had been flying but she couldn't stop searching for Raven's emotions. It was her duty as a Titan and as Raven's friend to help. Starfire's eyes looked at the ground below her. She gasped in delight when she saw a girl in a purple cloak in the middle of the park. The girl was surrounded by a small batch of young children. One of the kids seemed to have fall and scrap their elbow and the look-a-like of Raven was healing the cut. The cloaked girl smiled at the children and waved goodbye as they went to go play.

Starfire landed and saw the whole scene. By judging the scene before her Starfire instantly knew this was Kindness. Starfire approached the girl. "Kindness."

Kindness looked up and offered Starfire a kind smile. "Hello, Starfire. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Starfire agreed. "It is truly delightful."

Kindness stood up and faced Starfire. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Please," said Starfire as she took out the piece of mirror she had been carrying. "I need you to return to Raven. She needs you."

"It would be wrong of me to reject someone in need," said Kindness. "Ok, I will return to the mirror."

"Thank you," said Starfire as she held out the piece of mirror in her palm. "This is very generous of you."

Kindness smiled and touched the mirror, disappearing from sight and into the mirror. Starfire took out her communicator and flipped it open.

"I have obtained Kindness," Starfire said as a image of Robin appeared. "I trust you have faired well."

"Doing just fine, Starfire," replied Robin. "Keep looking. There still is five more emotions."

Starfire nodded her head and closed her communicator before taking off into the sky.

-

The car on the screen made a quick turn before it crashed into a wall. beast Boy groaned and threw himself back on to the sofa. He wasn't the best video game player but he was better than others. But even the best had trouble playing the game with an occasional distraction.

What exactly was Beast Boy's distraction?

Raven.

Every time he would play the game she would poke at him and repeat over and over again that she was bored.

"Beast Boyyyyyyyy! I'm bored!"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He had no idea she could be this... annoying.

"Listen, if you're bored why don't you play a game." Beast boy suggested, trying to reason with her.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Too tired..." Raven said with a yawn.

Back at the city... Cyborg rubbed his back. His whole body was aching. Courage was quite the opponent, never backing down. She was hard to beat but Cyborg managed to pull a sneak attack with his sonic cannon. She wore him down but Cyborg knew he couldn't quit. All he had to do was go inside the T-car and recharge real quick, then he could continue with the search.

Cyborg reached the T-car and opened the door. He climbed in and started the car but before he could make a single move he heard something coming from the back of his car. Cyborg turned around and saw a look-a-like of Raven wearing a orange cloak. She yawned and took another slice of pizza from the box resting besides her.

"I know you are not eating food in my car!" Cyborg shouted. He paused. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

"Pizza place was crowed... saw your car... used my powers...," Laziness then yawned and burped. "I'm so tired."

"Hold up just a minute, you can't go to sleep in my car!"

Back at the tower... Beast Boy's eye twitched in annoyance. Raven kept poking him and poking him. He couldn't take it. Finally, she poked him one to many times. He turned to her, his temper aflare.

"What!? What do you want?! I know you're bored already! You don't have to keep telling me! Would you just leave me alone!"

Raven's expression was in a state of shock as she shrunk away from him, looking hurt. Beast Boy instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I just..." he reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Stay away!" Raven yelled as she got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Raven, I said I was sorry," Beast Boy said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I didn't mean to yell."

He took a step forward and she ran to the other side of the kitchen. Raven picked up a frying pan and threw it at him. Beast Boy ducked and looked at the pan on the floor.

"Raven, what's--" he turned his head around to look at her and a pan connected to his face. 

Back in the city... Robin chased after the girl with the brown cloak. He had no idea how fast this girl could run until he had approached her. Robin was looking for Raven's emotions when he finally came across one. He took a pretty safe guess that it was Fear, seeing as she was running away from him. Robin reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. Fear turned around and kicked him in the leg, disappearing down the alley when he let go of her wrist. Once Robin got over the pain he followed. It was a dead end.

Robin approached Fear slowly, being careful so she wouldn't attack him again. "I only wanna help."

Fear turned to face him. "I don't like it here. I wanna go home."

"I can help you go home," Robin took out the mirror and placed it on the ground, stepping a good distance away. "If you touch that you can go home."

Fear looked up. She stepped closer to the mirror, being cautious. She looked up at Robin as if looking for reassurance and he nodded, letting her know it was okay. She touched the mirror and disappeared in a white light. Robin picked up the mirror, five down and three more to go.

Back at the tower... Beast Boy held up his hands in surrender as he tried to get Raven to calm down. She was going through one of her 'mood swings' and suddenly became afraid of Beast Boy. She had thrown many cooking utensils at him and finally had run out of things to throw at him.

"C'mon, Raven. It's just me. There's nothing to be scared of." Beast Boy said softly.

Raven stood up straight and looked at him. "I know that. Not only are you a fellow Titan but you pose no threat to me at all."

"Huh?"

"Your powers are of no match to mine. The chances of you succeeding in a battle against me is slim."

Beast Boy was shocked. "Are you calling me weak."

"Of course not," Raven said with a wave of her hand. "You're just a lesser being in my presence."

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor.

Back in the city... Cyborg had managed to track down one of Raven's emotions in the library. He walked in and was less than surprised to see that it was empty. Cyborg looked around and spotted a girl dressed in a yellow cloak with glasses on her face. She was sitting at one of the tables with a mountain of books surrounding her. It didn't take a genius for someone to figure this out. Cyborg made his way over to the girl.

"Hello, Cyborg." said Wisdom as she turned the page in the book she was reading.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cyborg asked, a bit amazed that she knew it was him without even looking.

"I sensed your presence and knew you would be looking for me. You are here to send me back inside the mirror correct?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah."

"Very well," Wisdom said as she closed the book. "I'm done here anyway."

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said. "Are you saying you read all these books?"

Wisdom nodded. "I could not find an intellectual in which to have a conversation with so I spent my time reading. I'm disappointed in you, Cyborg. I would have suspected someone of your standards to find me much sooner. Perhaps all those," Wisdom shuddered. "Video games you play have taken a toll on your brain."

Cyborg grumbled. "Just get in the mirror."

Back in the tower... Beast Boy fell to the ground feeling exhausted. Raven's mood swings were draining him and he didn't know much longer he could survive.

"Come on, Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, jumping up and down on the couch. "Let's play some more!"

"How about we play the quite game." Beast Boy suggested. It was a lame attempt to get Raven to quite down. Raven's happy side was really beginning to annoy him and he really wanted to rest.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you're so funny," Raven began to giggle like a school girl. "I know, how about we have a tea party."

Beast Boy began t bang his head on the couch.

Back in the city... Starfire continued to search the park for any signs of Raven's emotions. She stopped and scanned the area with her eyes, looking from left to right. Starfire gasped with delight when she saw a girl in a pink cloak laying down on the grass.

Happy was resting on the grass twirling a yellow flower in her hands. The park was a beautiful relaxing place and she felt at peace here. She sighed in delight as the warm sun light washed over her.

"Happy?"

Happy opened one eye and looked up. She smiled and sat up. "Hey, Starfire! What are you doing here? Wait, wait, don't tell me... You're here looking for a hot guy aren't you?"

Starfire blinked in confusion. "Hot guy," Starfire repeated, unsure of what that term of slang meant. She would have to ask Robin what that meant later once the mission was completed. "Happy, I must ask something of you that is of the utmost importance," Starfire said as she took out the mirror. "I need you to return--"

"Oh no! I'm not going back in there," Happy said, crossing her arms in defiance. "It's so boring. There's no malls of candy shops... I'm not going and you can't make me."

Starfire took a moment to think about the situation before coming up with a plan. "What if I was to get Raven to visit the mall of shopping more often?"

Happy smiled. Being the happy side of Raven meant she liked the girly things. "You would do that?"

Starfire nodded and happy embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Starfire," Happy said as she pulled away. "I'm ready to go back now."

Seeing as how Happy was ready Starfire held out the piece of the mirror. Happy was engulfed in a white light before being sucked into the mirror. No sooner than that happened, Starfire's communicator began to beep. Starfire took out her communicator and flipped it open. Robin appeared on screen.

"Starfire, we have trouble."

-

Beast Boy had thought dealing with Raven's other emotions were hard enough but it was clear to him now that he thought wrong. So far he had dealt with all of her emotions, all but one. Rage. Dealing with Raven's other emotions were a walk in the park compared to dealing with Raven's rage.

Raven's eyes began to glow red as she used her powers to throw Beast Boy across the room, slamming him into a wall. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a thump and moaned in pain. He struggled to pick himself up.

He was at a complete lost at what to do. He couldn't fight her. It was Raven. She wasn't doing this on purpose, her emotions were out of control.

"Come on, Raven. It's me, Beast Boy," Beast Boy pleaded, hoping he could get through to her. "You don't really want to hurt me."

"I think you're mistaken...," Raven said darkly as she lifted up her hand, pointing her dark magic at Beast Boy. "I do want to hurt you."

"Well then, I guess that gives me no choice...," Beast Boy said as he stood up on his own two feet. "But to run!"

With that said Beast Boy rook off down the hall with Raven chasing after him.

"Come back here!" she yelled, throwing a energy blast at him, hitting him in his rear end.

Beast Boy jumped and ran faster. "I hope the others finish up soon!"

Little did Beast Boy know that the others were having just as much of a hard time as he was.

Back in the city... Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had surrounded Rage, not that she seemed worried due to the expression on her face. She smirked as her red cape blew in the wind.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Titans, go!"

They attacked at once. Starfire attacked using her starbolts, Cyborg used his sonic cannon and Robin fired a series of exploding disc. Rage was quick to defend herself. She quickly called up a force field that blocked all the attacks sent at her. Rage smirked and threw her arms out, casting the force field away and sending the energy towards Cyborg, Starfire and Robin.

It was a direct hit and the three Titans were sent hurtling towards the ground. Not one of them seemed to notice that the three pieces of the mirror they were carrying fell to the ground.

"You call yourselves heros, pathetic," Rage snickered and looked over at Robin. "No wonder why Starfire dumped you, you're weak." Rage flicked her eyes towards Starfire. "You're a fool, it amazes me that you still have friends." Rage turned her attention towards Cyborg. "You... I don't even want to waist my breath on you."

The three Titans glared at her and stood silent. Rage took a step forward and raised her hands before her, her hands glowing.

"Once I get rid of you three I'll turn my attention towards the other two." Rage said as she stepped closer.

The three pieces of the mirror began to glow and before Rage could attack a shield of white power shielded the Titans. Rage stepped back and gasped as she was surrounded by Raven's other emotions.

Wisdom crossed her arms and looked down at Rage. "Rage, enough. It's time for you to stop fighting and to return to the mirror."

Rage narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "I don't want to go back and you can't make me."

"Is that a challenge?" Courage asked, ready to fight if needed.

"Listen, Rage," Laziness began before yawning. "None of us wanted to go back but we had to. It's how things work."

Rage crossed her arms in defiance.

"Aww, I think someone needs a hug!" Happy said as she went closer to Rage.

Rage stepped back. "Okay, I'll go back! Just don't hug me."

There was a blinding light as all of the emotions disappeared into the mirror. Once they were gone the mirror glowed and reconnected itself into one whole mirror instead of it's former three pieces.

-

The day had finally come to an end and the night sky engulfed Jump City. After a long exhausting day the Titans were ready to call it a night and get some rest. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had all retired to their rooms, ready to get some sleep, but Beast Boy and Raven were still up. Beast Boy was walking Raven to her room and they both stopped outside of her door.

"So, um... Raven, about today," Beast Boy began, rubbing the back of his neck while he spoke. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Raven said after a short pause. "I didn't mean to be so much trouble today."

"Right, well... Good night."

"Night, Beast Boy." Raven paused and kissed his cheek quickly. She then disappeared into her room just as quickly.

Beast Boy smiled and began to walk down the hall towards his room.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and looked back to see Raven poking her head out. "Yeah, Raven?"

"If you ever come into my room again or break my mirror I'll make sure to lock you up with Rage for a month."

With that said Raven closed her door. Beast Boy chuckled.

"At least she's back to normal."

-------------------------

**I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE HIVE FIVE ARE BACK! AFTER LOSING ANOTHER BATTLE TO THE TITANS THE HIVE FIVE DECIDE IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME CHANGES.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. LEADER

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, Royalfire14, Koriand'r Grayson, Dust-in, SaoirseWaveglow, acosta perez jose ramiro, Kory Anders Grayson, Beccaxoxo704 AND Agent of the Divine One FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**----------------------**

**"LEADER" - MAMMOTH'S BIG SISTER COMES TO JUMP CITY FOR MORE THAN JUST A VISIT.**

"LEADER"

Jump City was surrounded by the night sky, the citizens safely protected in the comfort of their homes and most likely asleep. Being a citizen in Jump City wasn't always relaxing but one thing they looked forward to was the end of the day where a pillow as soft as feathers waited with a warm bed.

Unfortunately not all citizens in Jump City had that luxury.

The Teen Titans were five super-powered heros that had a job to do, protect the city. Which means that their comfortable beds would have to wait due to the night-time crime taking place.

A robbery at a bank. Horribly cliche and played out but a crime none the less. The Titans had to deal with it. Especially since the robbers where four super-powered villains.

Robin grinned with confidence as a group of Billy Numerous clones surrounded him. With a bo staff clutched tightly in his hand Robin used his bo staff to kick his body upward and do a spinning kick, knocking all of the Billy clones down. From behind him one Billy tried to attempt a sneak attack.

His sneak attack was instantly brought to a close due to a starbolt hitting him in the back. Robin turned his head and smiled up at the floating Starfire, a small sign of affection to show his thanks, before quickly returning to the battle.

Mammoth acted like a beast with his attacks but his moves were nothing compared to Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed to be running on speed today during this battle. His shifting was quick and precise. One second he was a light hummingbird and the next he was a heavy elephant.

Although there wasn't as much bodily movements Raven's battle with Kyd Wykkyd was just as exciting. His sharp upper cuts and her shields kept the battle moving. For a minute it appeared as though he had the upper hand in battle but Raven still had a trick up her sleeve. Kyd Wykkyd backed her up into a wall and just when he was about to deliver the final blow Raven phased herself into the floor. For a split second Kyd Wykkyd let the confusion cloud his sense of battle. That split second cost him dearly when Raven reappeared with glowing white eyes behind him.

Cyborg's battle appeared to be evenly matched as his moves clashed with Gizmo. Gizmo when airborn as he tried to gain the upper hand but his effort was futile. As soon as he rose into the air Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and shot down one of Gizmo's mechanical wings.

Gizmo let out a startled scream as he flew into a wall and slid to the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes and looked around at his team. He growled in frustration and slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small round device that looked much like a round version of Robin's exploding disc.

"Hive Five!" he bellowed, alerting his teammates who all looked towards him at the sound of his voice. "Retreat!"

The device exploded and smoke filled the air. When it cleared the Hive Five was gone.

-

"I can't believe we lost! AGAIN!" Gizmo cried as he waved his arms dramatically up and down while he floated in mid-air due to his hover pack. "I am so sick of losing to those snot-brains!"

"I wish Jinx were here," Mammoth muttered quietly before he sighed. "Or at least Seemore."

"Aw fish sticks to Seemore," Billy said with a wave of his hand. "He quit so good riddance to him."

"Listen, we can't think about those two," Gizmo said bitterly as he stood outside the door to the Hive Five secret base. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan to beat those Titans."

Mammoth nodded before a smirk spread across his face. "Right... but first things first. It's time for a snack!"

The door swished open and the boys all stepped inside. Mammoth was the first one who stepped inside, his mind set to run to the kitchen but he stopped, freezing completely frozen. His hands hung limp at his side and his mouth was agape.

"Hey, Mammoth, what's..." Gizmo's sentence trailed off as he looked at the visitor sitting on the couch looking smugly at the boys.

A tall, slender girl was sitting on the couch. She had on yellow sunglasses with orange earrings that were shaped like balls. She wore a matching orange neck guard and fingerless orange gloves that went past the elbow along with orange high heel boots that ended mid-thigh and went over the yellow pants she was wearing. The girl was wearing a matching yellow shirt that was sleeveless and exposed some of her stomach. A circle was cut in the middle of the shirt and exposed a bit of the curve of her breast. The girl was wearing red lip stick and had auburn hair styled like an affro.

The girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Mammoth, you're not going to just stand there are you? Come and give your big sister a hug."

"SISTER!" Billy shouted in disbelief. Kyd Wykkyd also looked shocked.

Mammoth paid them no mind and swept his sister up in a giant hug, finally getting over his shock after seeing her for the first time in so long. Mammoth twirled his sister around making her giggle in merriment. He placed her down and smiled at her.

"Shimmer... it's been so long," Mammoth said softly. "What are you going here?"

"Oh you know...," Shimmer shrugged indifferently. "After a while traveling gets to be a bit boring. I thought I just pay my little brother a visit."

"Little?" Billy questioned quietly.

Gizmo narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get in?"

Shimmer shrugged. "It was easy actually. Security stinks. But all that's going to change now that I'm here. First we need to--"

"Hold up just a minute darlin'," Billy interrupted, pointing a finger at Shimmer. "Who put you in charge? This here is out base."

"You're joking right?" Shimmer asked as she eyed Billy up. He didn't seem all that scary to her. "I came all the way here to try and help this pathetic team--"

Mammoth coughed.

"Oh, sorry. You know I would never insult you, Mammoth," said Shimmer. "Listen, I'm here to help. If you elect me as your leader--"

"This is my team!" Gizmo shouted angrily, balling up his hands into fist.

The room dipped into silence.

"You're team?" Billy questioned skeptically. He pointed his thumb at himself. "This here is my team. Ain't that right, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd looked at Gizmo and then at Billy. He shrugged sheepishly, not having an answer.

"I thought I was leader..." Mammoth said quietly.

Shimmer burst into laughter. "This team doesn't even have a leader?!" Shimmer began to laugh harder.

The boys shifted uncomfortably in their spots, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at as they scuffed their feet against the floor. It never really dawned on them that they never picked a new leader to replace Jinx. During battle one of them would just throw out a command and the others would follow. Thinking about it now it was foolish but one thing was for sure, Shimmer wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Alright quit you're stinkin' laughin' we get the point." Billy said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"You boys are incompetent," Shimmer said coldly, crossing her arms. "Every team needs a leader and that leader might as well be me. I refuse to let my brother degrade himself any longer."

"You can't just barge in here and start calling the shots, Shimmer." Mammoth said. He loved his sister but even he knew when she was crossing the line.

Shimmer sighed. Her little brother had a way of getting to her. "You're right, Mammoth. I'm sorry. But that still doesn't change the fact that this team needs a strong leader."

"Why are you so interested in leading this team anyway?" Gizmo asked suspiciously.

"Because as good of villain I am being solo I'm not all that great. I need back up and who better than my own brother."

"I still think the Hive Five is better with just us guys."

Shimmer paused. "Hive Five...? But there's... never mind," Shimmer shook her head and then smiled. "I understand why you all are suspicious of me but I'll make you an offer. If you can prove to me that this team is worth something I'll back off. But if my thoughts are proven true and this is the dim-witted team I think it is you hand leadership over to me."

"What do we have to do to prove we're worthy?"

"Defeat the Titans battle."

The boys instantly became tense.

Gizmo gulped and looked at his teammates. "What do you guys say?"

Billy nodded. "I'm in."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded as well.

"Mammoth?"

Mammoth shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Sorry guys... but I think I'll stick this one out." he said as he went stand besides Shimmer.

Shimmer smirked and raised one finger. "I'm giving you one chances to prove yourself. After that I'm in charge."

Gizmo snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

-

Beast Boy sighed gleefully as he jumped on the couch and snuggled up, making himself comfortable. Just as he was about to close his eyes Cyborg snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and picked him up so they were eye level.

"Not on the couch," Cyborg said sternly. "That's what your room is for."

Beast Boy yawned as Cyborg placed him on his feet and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry dude. That battle with the Hive Five got me sleepy.

Raven huffed. "I can't believe their still going by the _'Hive Five'_ when there are only four of them," she said in her regular monotone. "You think they would have learned to count by now."

"At least we were victorious today." Starfire said.

"True, but the Hive Five still escaped. We need to--"

"Dude," Beast Boy interrupted. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired!"

"Beast Boy--"

Before Robin could complete his sentence the Titan alarm began to flare. Robin ran to the computer to see what the trouble was. He looked back at his team. "It's them."

Despite the whining Beast Boy made nothing needed to be said and the Titans headed out of the tower and into the city.

The Titans were quick to get to the scene of the crime. They arrived in Jump City's museum in no time thanks to Raven's powers. She managed to get them inside the dark and cold museum without a sound. Robin decided to keep it that way and gestured with his hand for the Titans to move inside.

They were careful to be silent so they could find the Hive Five with the element of surprise but the Hive Five were clearly off their game tonight.

Behind the mummy's casket were three members of the Hive Five hunched together to try and keep their bodies hidden. They may have went unnoticed had they not been talking in loud harsh whispers.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Gizmo. "Billy, you go and distract them while me and Kyd–"

"Hold up a minute partner," Billy said coldly. "Who put you in charge of the operation."

"Cut your whining, Billy. This isn't the time or place to--"

"Listen shorty, I contribute a lot to this team and I think I should at least get to make the game plan for once."

"Who are you calling short you snot brain--"

"Ah-hem."

The three Hive Five members gasped and looked up to see Robin leaning against the closed casket with a cool grin on his face.

Gizmo shook his head and glared at the Boy Wonder. "Hive Five, get him!"

Kyd Wykkyd made a move to attack but before he could Raven had her powers wrapped around him tight, trapping him in a bubble.

Gizmo, using his jet pack, flew at Robin. Before he could even get within a inch of the Boy Wonder Starfire grabbed his shoulder firmly and yanked off his mechanical book-bag, crushing it in her hand. Billy didn't even attempt to fight and took off running scared. He didn't look where he was going and bumped into Cyborg, falling to the ground. Billy backed up as the five Titans surrounded him.

Beast Boy sighed in relief and looked at his fellow teammates. "Now can we get some sleep?"

-

Shimmer's mouth was agape as she watched the screen before her. Little did Gizmo, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd know her and Mammoth had been watching the whole battle from the Hive Five secret base.

"That was pathetic! They were caught so easily... how... why...," Shimmer looked up at her brother who was standing behind her. "Your teammates are so stupid!"

Mammoth sighed. "Shimmer--"

"Mammoth, I know they are your friends but just look at this," she said softly, gesturing towards the screen. "You need a leader. I can be that leader but in order for that to happen I need to know you have my back. Do you?"

Mammoth smiled a small smile. "Always."

-

The night was cold and dark as Gizmo, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd sat in their jail cell. Billy and Kyd Wykkyd both had on restraining handcuffs to block their powers while Gizmo had on the regular old fashion ones. Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo sat on the left facing Billy who sat on the right. They each had their heads bowed in shame. The Titans defeating them, again, had been a huge upset to their egos.

Gizmo rose his head, suddenly becoming alarmed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Billy asked.

The wall in the middle of them had a orange center in the middle which began to grow, melting off a huge piece of the wall. The boys got up and backed away, their backs pressed up against the bars in their jail cell. The wall exploded and crumbled to the ground, causing dust to cloud the air. The alarm began to ring as the dust faded. The three Hive Five boys gasped with shock. Shimmer was standing there with a cool smirk on her face and a laser gun in hand, which Gizmo instantly recognized to be one of his creations, and Mammoth by her side.

"So... who wants to join my team?" Shimmer asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

------------------------------

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TITANS ARE BEING HAUNTED BY THEIR WORST NIGHTMARES.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. NIGHTMARE

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, TAUT13, RinHaru4ever, Koriand'r Grayson, SaoirseWaveglow, acosta perez jose ramiro, Agent of the Divine One, Royalfire14, vballqueen1792, tennisgal456 AND Dust-in FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**----------------------------------**

**"NIGHTMARE" - MOTHER MAE-EYE IS ON THE LOOSE AND IT'S UP TO THE TITANS TO STOP HER, BUT THEIR TASK PROVES DIFFICULT WHEN THEIR WORST NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE.**

"NIGHTMARE"

The night sky covered Jump City like a blanket printed with stars. Beast Boy pulled his blanket around him tighter as he slept peacefully. His blue curtains flapped madly due to the night breeze and a dark figure hovered by his bed side with glowing pink eyes. The figure waved it's hand making tiny sparkles appear that looked like glitter. These sparkles engulfed the figures form, turning it into a yellow cloud of dust which made it's way inside Beast Boy's ear.

_Beast Boy laughed gleefully as Cyborg bowed down before him and presented a dinner platter topped with tofu hotdogs._

_Cyborg, who was dressed as a servant with a green patched up shirt, looked up at Beast Boy. "Will that be all your majesty?"_

_Beast Boy waved his hand. "Yes, that will be all servant," Beast Boy laughed again and fingered the gold crown on his head. "It's good to be king."_

_Beast Boy sighed with content and picked up his feet and rested them on the table. He was dressed in a black and purple garb which matched his red cape that fell to the floor due to it's length. Beast Boy fingered the many necklaces hanging from his neck, drawing circles around the many gems and diamonds._

_"This bores me," he droned. He snapped his fingers. "Where is my entertainment?"_

_Suddenly Robin and Starfire ran into the room, bowing before him. Starfire was dressed in her regular style of uniform but only it was green and she had black and green painted marks on her cheeks. Robin was dressed as Cyborg was with a green patched up shirt only he had black pants and his regular steel-toed boots with his black mask present on his face._

_"Entertain me," Beast Boy ordered. "Fight."_

_Robin and Starfire looked at each other and quickly jumped away, creating a distance between them. Starfire's eyes and hands began to glow green. Robin looked around for a weapon. He spotted a sphere on the wall. He quickly grabbed it, kicking off the pointy side of the weapon and making himself a makeshift bo-staff. With a roar Robin launched himself at Starfire and she shot up into the sky to dodge him. While the two of them battled someone tapped Beast Boy's shoulder. He turned his head and smiled._

_"Raven! Finally, I thought you would keep me waiting all day."_

_"And why would I do that my handsome king?" she said seductively as she sat besides him, running her fingers through his hair and placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

_Beast Boy sighed with delight and closed his eyes. "Life is sweet. Isn't it, Raven?... Raven?" Beast Boy opened his eyes to see that everyone was gone from his throne room. He suddenly felt a chill and he rubbed his arm. "Where is everyone?"_

_There was a sudden crack in the wall and Beast Boy rose a brow as the crack grew until the wall broke down into tiny pieces causing dust to rise into the air._

_Beast Boy's eyes flew open in shock._

_An army of evil robot monkeys marched their way into Beast Boy's throne room. Beast Boy shrieked in fear and turned around, ready to make a run for it, only to realize he was surrounded. One monkey approached Beast Boy, holding a box in it's hands._

_Beast Boy fell to his knees, his hands folded as he pleaded with evil robot. "Please... no... anything but that..."_

_The evil robot monkey opened the box to reveal a chicken leg._

_Beast Boy screamed in fear as the monkey aimed the piece of meat at his mouth._

Beast Boy woke up with a jolt panting. He clutched his bed sheets and looked around nervously as if wanting to confirm his safety. He sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"What a weird nightmare. I'll never be able to get back to sleep now."

Two seconds later since after Beast Boy said those words he fell back asleep snoring loudly and drooling.

-

The sun shined brightly above Titans tower and one by one each Titan walked into the common room to greet the new day. Beast Boy was the last to awaken and when he did he went straight to the couch. He yawned and stretched out. The others couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey, Beast Boy," began Cyborg. "Are you okay man? You seem tired."

"Yes. You appear to have your eyes bagged." said Starfire.

"That's bags under your eyes, Starfire." corrected Raven before she blew on her morning tea.

"I'm alright guys," Beast Boy assured them. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I kept having this bad dream and--"

The alarm began to ring loudly, cutting off the rest of Beast Boy's sentence.

Robin ran to the computer. "Trouble!"

The Titans got to the scene of the crime within minutes. They all got into battle positions; Robin had a handful of birdarangs in his hand, Starfire was hovering by his side with starbolts shining brightly, Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready, Raven floated by his side with her eyes glowing and Beast Boy was in the form of a tiger.

Mother Mae-eye laughed loudly, her hands on her stomach. She ceased with her laughing to glare at the Titans. "You Titan brats won't spoil my plans this time," she hissed, clutching her magical spoon. "This time I have a secret weapon."

"We'll see about that," Robin growled. "Titans, go!"

The team didn't need to be told twice and they sprung into action, charging at Mother Mae-eye. She laughed like a witch and spun her spoon around, engulfing herself in a yellow sparkle and disappearing. The Titans stopped in their tracks, their eyes darting all around them.

"Oh man," Cyborg groaned. "Where'd she go?"

"I think we have bigger problems." droned Raven as she pointed ahead of them.

Beast Boy screamed and pulled at his hair. "Evil robot monkeys!"

Robin cast a skeptical glace at Beast Boy before turning his head towards the army approaching him and his team. "I don't care what these things are," Robin said. "Titans, g--_oof!_"

One monkey tackled Robin to the ground before he could say another word.

Starfire gasped, her eyes filled with worry. "Robin!"

The monkey that tackled Robin pulled out a chicken leg and shoved it into Robin's mouth, pushing it up and down as if it was brushing Robin's teeth.

A swarm of monkey's jumped on the Titan boys trying to force feed them chicken. Beast Boy shrieked and ran away, trying to avoid the meat while Cyborg embraced it with open arms. Robin was merely trying to fight the swarm off. From the sky Raven and Starfire watched the whole scene.

Raven rolled her eyes. "This is pointless."

Using her powers Raven snatched up all of the robot monkeys and ripped them to shreds. When she was done a pile of broken robot monkeys laid in the street, but it didn't stay that way for long. The robot monkeys slowly began to disintegrate into a pile of yellow dust that was similar to sand. Robin kneeled down to the pile of yellow dust and picked up some of it in his hand, narrowing his eyes.

-

_The reporters surrounded him and he became surrounded by paparazzi who asked him numerous questions and snapped photos of him. Cyborg flexed his human arm and grinned out at the crowd._

_"Cyborg! Cyborg!" called one reporter. "What do you plan to do now that you've won five gold medals?"_

_Cyborg, who was a normal human wearing a blue and white track suit, smirked proudly. "I think I'll just like to settle down with my beautiful girlfriend. Bumblebee," he extended his hand towards a shocked Bumblebee who stood silently to the side out of view from the cameras. "Won't you join me here on stage?"_

_Bumblebee smiled and shyly walked on stage to stand by her boyfriend's side. She kissed his cheek and held his hand._

_"Can we take a picture for the front page, Cyborg?" asked one reporter with a camera in hand._

_"Of course," Cyborg smiled. "Just be sure to catch my good side."_

_The reporters laughed and raised their cameras, ready to take the photo. Cyborg and Bumblebee posed fro the cameras. Before the reporters could make the shot a huge figure loomed over the stage casting it's shadow over the crowd._

_Cyborg turned his head and gasped in horror._

_Standing before him with the height that could rival a dinosaur was a over grown tofu waffle with stick arms and white gloves. It had stick legs and clown shoes that were red. Although it didn't have a face Cyborg could tell the waffle was looking at his direction. The tofu waffle reached down it's hand and snatched up Bumblebee._

_"Bumblebee!" Cyborg cried, desperately trying to reach her in time before she could be carried away. Before he could get to her the tofu waffle swatted him away as if he was a fly. The hit sent him flying into a fruit cart. Cyborg clutched his throbbing head. He could hear someone screaming his name over and over again._

"Cyborg! Cyborg!" Robin banged on Cyborg's door.

Cyborg sat up abruptly, looking down at his desk. He didn't realize he fell asleep until just now. Cyborg quickly went to his door and opened it to see Robin standing there.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "It's Mother Mae-eye."

Nothing else needed to be said before the Titans were out the door and heading towards the crime scene. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire took the sky while Robin and Cyborg rode their vehicles.

"What do you suppose Mother Mae-eye is after this time?" Starfire asked as she flew in the middle of Cyborg's car and Robin's motorcycle.

"I don't know, Starfire," Robin said grimly. "But this is her second attack in two days."

The Titans came to a stop and took a look at their surroundings. Cars were broken and windows were nothing more but shattered glass.

Beast Boy shifted back to human form. "Hey guys, look at this!" he yelled, pointing at a large footprint in the ground. "What do you think did this?"

"My guess would be that." Raven said as she looked towards the sky.

Beast Boy gasped in delight. "It's my dream come true!"

"And it's my nightmare." Cyborg muttered as he looked at the giant tofu waffle that was terrorizing the streets of Jump City.

Using it's hand, the tofu waffle smacked a helicopter that was flying around it towards the ground.

"Titans, go!" Robin bellowed.

Starfire was the first to respond. She quickly flew towards the falling helicopter and caught it in her hands. Using her super strength she was able to bring the helicopter down safely while the others fought the enemy. The giant breakfast easily slapped Robin, Raven and Cyborg away but Beast Boy was a different story. The changeling changed into a T-Rex and took a bite out of crime. Literally. Using his jaws Beast Boy bit onto the waffle and yanked off a large piece of it's body. No sooner than he did that the broken body of the waffle dissolved into a giant pile of yellow dust. Beast Boy quickly switched to human form and wiped his tongue.

"EWW!" he stomped his feet as if he was having a temper tantrum. "That was the worst tofu waffle ever!"

Robin kneeled down before the pile of yellow dust and took out a sample tube.

"Robin?" Cyborg questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a sample," Robin replied. "I have a feeling that this stuff matches the sample I took from yesterday's crime scene."

"So you think they're connected?"

"That's my guess, but I want to be sure."

-

The living room of Titans Tower was filled with complete silence as the main computer began to analyze the two samples of dust found at both crime scenes. Robin and Cyborg watched the scene with focused eyes, their attention completely set on their work. The other occupants in the living room at this moment included Starfire who was giggling softly at Beast Boy's antics while he played with Silkie in the form of a kitten. The two were playfully battling it out for a ball of yarn, so far Silkie was the successful one. The computer screen began to blink blue, a sign that the two samples were one of a kind.

"Alright, so we know that this stuff is the same," Cyborg said. "But the scan confirmed it's not from any Earth elements. So just what is this stuff anyways?"

"Magic." Raven droned as she walked into the room holding a book which was tucked between her arm and her chest.

"That explains why our enemies were so... imaginative," Robin said. "But it still doesn't help us figure out where it came from."

"Not necessarily," Raven said as she opened the book in her hand. "I've looked around through some of my books that have different magic powders listed. There's a good chance I can find out where this stuff comes from and it's effects."

"Good luck with that," Beast Boy said after shifting to human form. "This powder just popped up like how those evil robot monkeys popped out from nowhere in my nightmare."

Robin glazed over at Beast Boy. "What did you just say?"

"What, about my nightmare?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded his head yes. "Well, I've seen those things before in my dreams. They always seem to interrupt right when Ra--" Beast Boy stopped himself from saying anymore and his cheeks took the color of a cherry hue.

"Come to think of it," Cyborg began, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I've seen that giant waffle we fought today in my nightmare too."

"So you two saw those things in your dreams and you're only letting us know now?" Raven asked darkly. Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled nervously. Raven slapped her forehead. "Idiots."

"That's it!"

The Titans cast confused glances towards Robin.

"What is 'it', Robin?" Starfire asked.

"The secret weapon Mother Mae-eye told us about," Robin explained. "It must be the powder. She's using it to get inside our dreams and bring our nightmares to life."

"Is that even possible?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe Robin's assumption is correct," said Starfire. "Mother Mae-eye's powers have shown no bounds."

"Yeah," said Cyborg in agreement. "Like that time she turned the tower into a giant ginger bread house and locked Star in a fairytale book."

"But how do we stop her when she's using our dreams against us?" asked Starfire.

"Easy," Raven said with a tiny smirk. "We use a spell."

-

The Titans were considerably quiet as they slowly stepped inside Raven's room. The empath had allowed them into her room with a promise that they wouldn't touch anything at all. They all agreed and as they were walking into Raven's room the door shut behind Cyborg, locking Beast Boy out who was standing behind the metal man.

Beast Boy huffed. "Fine! Have your top secret meeting without me, I don't care. I'm gonna go play video games." With his head held high Beast Boy walked away.

"That wasn't very nice, Raven." Cyborg said with a slight chuckle.

"Last time he was in my room he broke my mirror," Raven said absently as she ran her index finger along the spines of her books. "You should he grateful that I even allowed you in here. Found it." she said as she pulled out a book from the shelf. Raven opened the book and flipped through the pages until finding the one page she was looking for. She presented the open page to her teammates. "This page list the spell known as _re'ver'i_. It's used to pull someone into their deepest nightmare."

"I see," Starfire said in understanding. "Mother Mae-eye will be drawn to the nightmare."

Raven nodded. "But that's not all. _Re'ver'i _gives the user a conscious state of mind. The user will be able to fight their nightmare willingly."

"Which means they'll be able to fight Mother Mae-eye." Cyborg concluded.

Raven nodded once again. "Once Mother Mae-eye is defeated her spell will backfire, sending her out of the person's mind."

"Where we'll be waiting to catch her." Robin said with a smirk.

"There's just one problem," Raven said softly, her eyes downcast. "... One of us will have to play as bait."

The others froze.

Raven sighed. "I have to preform the spell since I'm the only one who can. And Cyborg and Beast Boy were already targeted by Mother Mae-eye, which means--"

"It's either me or Starfire." Robin said, his eyes narrowed. He growled and punched his fist into the palm of his hand. The idea that Mother Mae-eye would be fishing around in his mind trying to discover his deepest darkest fear sickened him. But there was no other choice in the manner, he was the leader. It was his responsibility.

Starfire stood silently to the side, watching the torment play across Robin's face. Even though he had a mask on Starfire could tell how much this was affecting him. She couldn't bear to watch him suffer.

"Alright," Robin began. "I'll do I--"

"I'll do it." Starfire said strongly. The others turned towards her with shocked expressions, slightly surprised by her willingness to accept a burden like this.

Robin opened his mouth to protest. "Starfire--"

"I have overcome Mother Mae-eye more than once. I am sure this time will be no exception."

"Star, that's not what I'm worried about," Robin said softly. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Robin," Starfire said with determined eyes. "I am sure."

-

The night sky had fully covered Jump City and the Titans were ready to put their plan into action. The Titan boys were in the security room, their eyes fixed on the numerous screens that had video footage of what was occurring in each room of Titans Tower. Normally the cameras connected to the rooms of the Titans were shut off as to respect each others privacy but today was an exception. The camera connecting to Starfire's room would be turned on so the Titans would know when Mother Mae-eye arrived.

The form of a black raven screeched into the room and Raven appeared. She pulled down her hood and spoke. "Starfire's asleep. The spell should be taking course at any minute now."

Cyborg nodded and pushed the button that turned on Starfire's camera. A image appeared on screen of a sleeping Starfire in bed.

Beast Boy plopped himself down on a wheely-chair in the room and yawned. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"We haven't even been here for five minutes." Robin said, giving Beast Boy a cold stare.

"Hey guys," Cyborg said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We got something."

On screen a figure stood silently in the shadows in Starfire's room. The figure slowly stepped away from the shadows to reveal Mother Mae-eye. Mother Mae-eye smirked wickedly at the sleeping Tamaranian before waving her hand and creating a yellow sparkle.

-

_A droplet of water fell from the cracks of the roof and landed on the Tamaranian's forehead. Starfire's eyebrows furrowed together and she slowly blinked open her eyes. She sat up straight and took in her surrounding. She was in the middle of a hallway that seemed to go on forever. It was dark and cold yet oddly familiar to her eyes._

_There was a buzzing sound coming from down the hallway and Starfire felt drawn to follow it. As she walked down the hallway the buzzing got louder but a new sound had joined it. Laughing and crying. A sick feeling came over Starfire and her mind told her to run away, far away, but her feet continued to move._

_She was soon met by a door. On the other side she could hear the buzzing of a machine being used and someone's cries of pain._

_Starfire pushed the heavy metal door open._

_What was on the other side nearly brought her to tears. _

_The eyes of a monster looked at her, halting it's experiment to gaze over at her. Green scaley skin and black beady eyes. A darker shade of green which was in the form of a 't' was on the creature's forehead and outlined it's eyes. It's fleshy lips curled into a smirk and revealed it's perfect teeth. Dressed in nothing more than a neck-guard and a royal purple garb that covered it's entire body was the terrifying creature known as a Psion._

_A little Tamaranian girl panted from the exhaustion she was being put through. Her arms and legs were trapped in overly large handcuffs that connected to numerous wires and a large generator. Two wires with a circular end was pressed against both her temples._

_The scene before Starfire was a blast from the past and her worst nightmare._

_She stepped back in fear before finally turning around, ready to make a run for it. Before she could she bumped into someone._

_Mother Mae-eye laughed cruelly. "So this is what haunts your dreams at night. How very interesting."_

_Starfire glared at her._

_"Your nightmare belongs to me now!" Mother Mae-eye said as she raised her hands and shot out a yellow blast of energy. Starfire quickly ducked and the blast just barely missed her. Starfire quickly turned her head and saw the blast wasn't an attack at all, the blast was absorbing the dream. Mother Mae-eye withdrew her hands once the room was empty and only her and Starfire remained._

_Mother Mae-eye smirked. "Well, I got what I came here for," Mother Mae-eye snapped her fingers and a giant floating spoon appeared. Mother Mae-eye jumped on it. "So long brat!"_

_Mother Mae-eye began to fly away laughing but she was quickly stopped by one of Starfire's starbolts. The starbolt was a direct hit and it knocked Mother Mae-eye off of her spoon and sent her tumbling towards the floor where she had a very hard landing._

_Starfire stood standing strongly, a fierce expression on her face. Her starbolts were burning brightly and her eyes were glowing._

_"You will not be getting away so easily!" Starfire yelled angrily and she shot out her own energy blast._

_"Think again brat!" Mother Mae-eye snapped back and she shot out a ray of her pink magic._

_The two powers collided, neither one backing down._

_Mother Mae-eye smirked. "Maybe it's time I called in some assistance."_

_Starfire's eyes widened._

_Two Psions appeared standing on either side of Mother Mae-eye. They were identical and their cold eyes were fixed on Starfire._

_Mother Mae-eye laughed. "Your fear makes me stronger. You can't win!"_

_Mother Mae-eye's magic increased in strength and Starfire could feel herself being pushed back._

_Starfire could feel her body being strained and her arms began to feel tired. A seed of doubt had been planted and she began to think that she couldn't do this, that Mother Mae-eye was too much for her. Starfire could feel herself wanting to give up._

_"Don't give up." said a soft voice._

_Starfire's eyes widened as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. She could feel a warm breath on her ear. Starfire turned her head away and looked to the side. She was pleasantly surprised to see who was holding her._

_"You can do this, Starfire," Robin said softly. "I know you can."_

_"Robin." Starfire breathed out his name in adoration and she nodded at him, turning her attention back to the battle. Focusing all of her power Starfire began to push Mother Mae-eye back._

_"What?" Mother Mae-eye gasped in shock as her own attack was pushed back at her with a powerful starbolt to boot._

_With a scream the witch was gone, as were the Psions by her side._

_Starfire sighed with relief. Her knees gave out from under her and she began to fall. She never hit the ground, Robin caught her in his arms before she did._

_Starfire smiled up at him. "Robin..."_

_He smiled in return before leaning in close..._

Starfire's eyes flew open and she stood up abruptly. No sooner than she stood up she was encased in a tight hug by the Boy Wonder himself. Robin pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy chipped in. "We were all worried about you."

Starfire nodded. "I am fine." she assured them.

"Can't say the same for Mother Mae-eye though," Cyborg said with a smirk, pointing towards Mother Mae-eye who was encased in a bubble made from Raven's powers and unconscious. "Nice work, Star."

"Cyborg and I will take Mother Mae-eye to jail." Raven said.

"Raven," Starfire began. "I was--"

"Don't worry about it, Starfire," Raven said. "I already have a spell waiting for Mother Mae-eye that will erase any knowledge she has from your dream."

Starfire nodded in understanding, extremely thankful towards Raven right now.

"Well," Beast Boy said as she stretched his arms above his head. "Since that's all done and taken care of I'm gonna head on back to bed."

"You ready to go, Raven?" Cyborg asked. The empath nodded and engulfed herself, Cyborg and Mother Mae-eye in her raven form, disappearing from the room.

Beast Boy walked out of the room leaving Robin and Starfire all alone.

"Um, Star, about your dream...," Robin began hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry you had to fight Mother Mae-eye alone. I wish I could have helped you."

Starfire reached out her hand and grasped Robin's hand in her own. He blushed a little but Starfire merely smiled at him.

"Robin, you helped me more than you know."

Robin gave her a questioning look, curious as to what she meant by that and rose brow. Starfire giggled and stood up to her feet, pulling Robin up as well and pulling him gently towards the door.

"Come," Starfire said cheerfully. "Let us partake in the midnight snacks."

-----------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: RED X RETURNS!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. THIEF

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, Agent of the Divine One, TAUT13, acosta perez jose ramiro, RinHaru4ever, Royalfire14, Koriand'r Grayson, tennisgal456, SaoirseWaveglow, milkshakelvr, raeXXstarry, vballqueen1792, Kory Anders Grayson, Dust-in, RavenSis AND finalfanatica FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF, I HOPE YOU CAN ALL ACCEPT MY APOLOGY.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-------------------------**

**"THIEF" - RED X HAS A NEW JOB. LITTLE DOES HE KNOW HE'LL BE STEALING A LOT MORE THAN ARTIFACTS FROM A MUSEUM.**

"THIEF"

The room was dark and quiet. A sole figure was clinging to the wall with a grappling hook, his masked eyes on the prize below him. A small statue of a pegasus was perched on display at Jump City's finest museum. It was a rare artifact carved from stone and it's wings painted with gold. It had rubies for eyes and was worth millions.

The figure hanging from the grappling hook jumped down and landed in front of the display, it's eyes on the statue. The figure wanted it and planned on taking it.

The figure raised his hand, his fingers mere inches away from the statue. The figure hindered himself from making another move and sighed in annoyance at the sound emitted from behind him.

"That's far enough, Red X." Robin said strongly, his eyes narrowed.

Red X lowered his hand and turned around to face the Titans. "Titans... funny seeing you here. If you don't mind I was kinda busy..."

"We do mind." Cyborg said coldly, his arms crossed.

"Well then, it looks like we have ourselves a problem." Red X said coolly as he took out a handful of x's. He narrowed his eyes at the Titans and threw his weapons.

Robin's reaction was immediate. "Titans, go!"

The red x's soared threw the air and Robin quickly took out his birdarangs and threw them at the incoming weapons. The objects clashed with each other and fell to the ground. Robin growled and leaped at Red X throwing a series of kicks and punches. Red X was quick and dodged them all. He saw an opening and using the palm of his hand he struck Robin in the chest and launched a x made of red goo at Robin. The goo spread and the force of it had Robin trapped against a wall.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation," Red X mocked. "Now to get the statue and-_oof_."

Before Red X could finish his sentence he was hit by the blast of Cyborg's sonic cannon. Red X tumbled to the floor and landed on his side. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the Titans. Robin was free and stood in a fighting stance in the middle of a floating Starfire and Raven. Cyborg had his sonic cannon and was ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Beast Boy cradled the statue of the pegasus in his arms and showed no signs of letting it go any time soon.

Red X locked eyes on the statue. He had to get it now. Slowly Red X reached inside his belt and took out a small black ball with a skull on it. Behind the mask he smirked. Before the Titans could react he tossed the ball at them. The ball leaked a red smoke as soon as it touched the floor and the Titans were blinded. With the smoke around them they couldn't see and couldn't react when they felt a presence run past them. Numerous shouts were heard from the Titans until Raven got fed up and used her powers to spread the smoke away. When the smoke cleared five baffled Titans stood in the museum.

Cyborg scratched his head in confusion. "Where'd he go?"

Beast Boy blinked in surprise and looked down at his empty hands. "Uh... dudes..."

-

Red X chuckled as he jumped from building to building with the statue cradled in his hands. He stopped when he landed by the docks and warehouses. His eyes were focused on one warehouse in particular, one that was supposedly abandoned and closed up. Using the button on his belt Red X disappeared from the roof and landed in front of the abandoned warehouse. He quietly walked inside after walking through the slim hole in the wall. The inside of the warehouse was quiet and dark but it didn't stay that way for long.

If by magic the lights in the warehouse turned on, each fluorescent light turning on one by one beginning from the entrance of the room all the way to the back were a man and his two bodyguards resided. The two bodyguards stood on either side of the man who sat down behind a desk. He was a heavy built man wearing a suit. His black hair was combed back and had white side burns. A black mustache was above his lips which were in the form of a frown and his black eyes held a stern look.

"You're late." the man said stoically.

"Yeah, well, I had a little bit of a problem." Red X replied as he placed the statue on top of the man's desk.

"The Titans?" the man asked absently as he observed his prize brought by Red X.

"Yeah." Red X confirmed with a nod of his head.

"They are beginning to become a nuisance."

"They're no match for me," Red X said. "You don't have to worry about them."

"You toke the words right out of my mouth," the man smiled wickedly. "A new customer came to see me today. He's willing to pay big for me to deliver this part of his new project."

"So you need me again don't you?" Red X asked smugly.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers for one of the bodyguards holding a briefcase to go to Red X. The bodyguard stopped when standing in front of Red X and opened the briefcase. Red X's eyes went wide under the mask.

"The zynothium you request is in there along with tonight's payments for a job well done. I also included some new gadgets for the mission I'm sending you on tonight."

Red X let out a long whistle. He looked up at the man sitting at the desk. "This must be an important job for you to reward me like this," Red X smirked under the mask. "So, tell me about my new mission."

"I'm glad you asked. As I said before a new client has come to me asking to capture and deliver a tool to him," the man paused. "He wants one of the Titans."

Red X froze. "Listen, Barter. I'm no fan of the Titans and I know I can take them on but... capturing one and delivering a Titan to you is a completely different game."

"Which is why I have given you new weapons." said Barter irritability.

"But--"

Barter slammed his fist on the desk in anger. "Let me explain something to you, Red X," he began. "You are a thief. I am a business man. I hired _you _to do work for _me_. You steal for me. You deliver to me. In exchange I give you the zynothium you need as well as part of my profit for trading goods to my clients. This is how our arrangement words. This is how it will continue to work. Got it?"

Red stood silent.

"Got it?" Barter hissed.

"Yeah...," Red X said after a long pause. "I got it."

"Good," Barter leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his hair. "This will be your most important mission yet. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I know I can handle it," Red X said with pride. "Just tell me which Titan you want me to go after."

Barter folded his hands and looked at Red X with a serious expression on his face. "Her name is... Starfire."

That was all Red X needed to know before disappearing from the warehouse.

-

"I just don't understand it," Robin exclaimed as he put a hand to his chin in deep thought. He had been going over the Red X case for weeks now and couldn't solve it. "Why would Red X target museums and priceless artifacts?"

"Beats me," Cyborg said as he placed his hands on his hips and stood behind Robin as they faced the window in the common room. "Red X usually goes for things like cash and weapons. Statues aren't on his usual radar."

"Maybe he's starting an art collection." Beast Boy pitched in. His idea was instantly out the window by a slap to his head thanks to Raven.

Raven cast Beast Boy a scathing glance, one that he knew all too well and she turned her head to look at Robin in concern. "Robin, you've been going over this case none stop. Maybe it would be best if you took a rest."

"I can't rest," Robin exclaimed. "Not with Red X still out there committing crimes."

"Red X will be brought to justice," said Starfire as she stood up and went to Robin's side to face him. "But not if you keep pushing yourself like this."

Robin held Starfire's gaze and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Starfire--"

The blurring red light of the Titan alarm cut off Robin's sentence before he could finish. Cyborg was at the computer in an instant. His face was grim. "It's Red X."

"Where is he located?" asked Raven as she hovered at his side.

Cyborg's fingers typed at an amazing speed and his face was twisted with shock. "... Impossible."

"Uh, what's impossible?" Beast Boy asked as he finally joined his friends at the computer.

"Red X's location... It's here in the tower."

"What?!" Robin's eyes went wide.

"Eeep!" Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulders as all the lights flickered off.

The flash light on Cyborg's shoulder went on in an instant. "Red X cut off the power."

"Great." Raven muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if you liked that trick you'll just love this one." echoed Red X's voice as he appeared behind the Titans. Red X quickly reached inside his belt and took out a small metallic disc in the shape of a skull. He threw the object at Cyborg and it stuck to the metal man's chest. It sparked red and Cyborg's body was covered in red sparks.

Cyborg yelled in pain. "My power cells..."

"Are being drained," Red X finished smugly. "Oh but don't worry, you'll live."

"You'll pay for that." Beast Boy growled before shifting into a bear. Raven floated by his side and they charged at Red X.

Red X was ready for them. He launched two x's that were made of goo at them. The attack was a direct hit and it sent Raven and Beast Boy hurtling towards the wall.

Robin growled and took out his bo staff. Robin narrowed his eyes at Red X before jumping at the thief with his bo staff spinning between his fingers.

"Oh come on kid," Red X mocked. "You are making this way too easy."

With that said Red X bestowed Robin with the same treatment he did Raven and Beast Boy. Only this goo wrapped around his entire body making it so that he couldn't move. Robin tried to move his legs but only fell to the ground in doing so.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she flew towards him with glowing green hands and eyes.

"That's as far as you go cutie." Red X said as he lazily tossed a gas ball with his symbol on it towards Starfire. It exploded and red gas surrounded Starfire.

Starfire coughed and swayed as the gas clouded her senses. Her limbs felt heavy and she flew down to the ground, resting on her knees. She could feel herself getting sleepy and she gave in. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

"Starfire? Starfire?!" Robin called out. He growled and glared at Red X. "What did you do to her?!"

"Relax birdie, she's just... sleeping." Red X answered absently as he scooped up Starfire and threw her gently over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking her?!"

"Some place where you can't find us."

With that said Red X pressed the button on his suit and disappeared, taking Starfire with him.

-

Robin paced and ran a hand over his hair. He was worried about Starfire and he was frustrated with himself for not being able to save her. He had managed to free himself and once he did he wanted nothing more than to go and help Starfire but he couldn't, the others needed him too and he would need their help if he wanted to find Starfire. With that in mind he went to Cyborg first to charge up his power cells. Once Cyborg was up and charged he got to work in finding Starfire while Robin helped free Raven and Beast Boy. They were currently all in the living room with Raven and Cyborg at the main computer while Robin paced behind them and Beast Boy sitting crossed legged on the floor looking at the others.

"What's taking so long, Cyborg?" Robin snapped as he glared and clenched his fist, his pacing coming to a halt. "You should have tracked Starfire already."

"Man, I'm trying but something is blocking her communicator's signal." Cyborg said as he typed at the keyboard.

Robin punched his fist in the palm of his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Why would Red X kidnap Starfire?"

"Maybe he kidnaped her so he could take her out on a romantic date." Beast Boy said as he imagined a small cartoon version of Red X and Starfire by a candle lit dinner.

Robin gritted his teeth and growled, he glared at Beast Boy and his masked eyes looked like they were on fire. Beast Boy shrunk in fear and he could have sworn that he saw smoke coming out of Robin's nose.

Beast Boy's ears dropped and he chuckled nervously while holding up his hands for protection. "Or not."

"Ugh! I can't find Starfire." Cyborg said in frustration.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Robin asked, his temper rising.

"Wherever Red X took Star he made sure our tech wouldn't find her."

"Maybe you can't find her," Raven began as she crossed her legs and floated in the air. "But I can. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

-

The want to be awake became necessary as Starfire felt cold, hard ground under her. She knew something was wrong, and when she slowly began to open her eyes her suspicions were confirmed. Starfire was locked within a big glass prison, one much like the one Redstar used on himself but the one she was in had a blue hue to it. Starfire sat up straight and looked at the area that surrounded her prison. She could tell by the interior that she must have been inside a log cabin. She looked forward and her eyes fell on her kidnapper who was sitting comfortably on a wooden chair.

"Hey," Red greeted blandly. "Nice to see you up."

"Why have you brought me here?" Starfire asked softly, using a tone that surprised Red X, as she touched the glass wall of her prison.

"Let's just say it was apart of my job...," Red X said as he watched her stand up and touch the glass at various parts, almost as if she was studying it. "Don't think about escaping, nothing can break in or out of that box you're in."

Starfire looked at him and sighed. She sat back down and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes were focused on Red X. After a long silence she spoke. "You say you have brought me here because it is apart of your 'job'. Why would your employer hire you to capture me?"

"To get paid, why else." Red X said rather harshly.

"You sound as if you do not like your boss very much." Starfire said softly.

"Because I don't."

"Then why do you work for him?"

"Because that's what us bad guys do." Red X exasperated, growing weary of all of her questions.

"... You do not seem like a 'bad guy' to me," Starfire said softly as she turned her head to the side to avoid Red X's gaze. "You have helped me, and the other Titans before. A bad guy would not do such things... You are different."

Red X got up from his seat and sat in front of Starfire, his eyes locked on her's as if they were in a staring contest. "What makes you say that? What makes you think you know me?"

"Because you remind me of Robin," said Starfire. "You do the messing up but at the end you set things right... Or, at least you have when you helped us."

Red X chuckled. "That's very observant of you, eh, cutie."

"Starfire please. My name is Starfire, not the q of tea."

Red X chuckled once more. "Right... Starfire," he paused. "That's a nice name."

Starfire smiled. "I welcome you."

Red X stood up straight and stretched. He turned his back to Starfire, ready to go and sit in his chair and wait for Barter, then he looked back. He looked back and saw those big, beautiful green eyes and he suddenly felt guilty inside. Here was this innocent girl who had taken the time to look beyond the line of heros and look inside of him. She saw more to him than just the theif, she saw a good person. And here he was, ready to exchange her for a profit. Red X sighed, he knew this wasn't right.

"I see now what birdboy likes so much about her." Red X whispered to himself as he went over to Starfire's cage. There was a small keypad on the front and Red X began to punch in a series of numbers using his index finger.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked curiously as she stood up to her feet.

"Freeing you." Red answered bluntly as he continued to type in the code as quick as possible.

"But... What about your boss?" Starfire asked in concern. She was grateful to him for doing this and she so desperately wanted her freedom, but she couldn't help but wonder if Red X would get hurt for doing this.

"What about him?" Red X said indifferently as he typed in the last piece of the code. Just as he was about to type in the last of the code he stopped. A voice wavered over to him.

"Well, well, well...," Barter began with an amused tone as he stepped into the cabin room with his body guards falling into step behind him. "Look at what we have here." Barter dropped his amused voice and his tone hardened. "Red X, I'm surprised you would betray me to help save a super hero. Surely we can talk about this."

"I'm through talking with you." Red X hissed as his finger inched closer towards the 'enter' button on the keypad.

"You're making a big mistake..."

"No," Red X's voice was calm and genuine. "I'm making the right one."

The glass walls surrounding Starfire sunk into the ground like the windows to a car door when Red X pressed the 'enter' button. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she stepped besides Red X with a fierce expression on her face.

Barter gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Take care of this and get the girl. We'll deal with that traitor later."

Barter stepped out of the cabin and walked over to a black car which was waiting for him. The car drove away and once it did the bodyguards left in the cabin took out weapons from their pockets as they advanced towards Red X and Starfire.

"How about we take these guys out." Red X said coolly as he pulled out his weapons.

Starfire paused for a moment and looked at Red X with thoughtful eyes. She smiled at him and raised her glowing hands. "Let's."

Just as the two opposing sides were about to clash with each other a huge form of a black raven appeared between them. The bodyguards were instantly wrapped in black magic and forced against the wall. Four Titans poured out of the black raven and appeared in the cabin.

Starfire's powers flickered off instantly and she beamed with a smile on her face. "Friends! It is glorious to see you!"

"Starfire, you're okay!" Beast Boy cried joyously as he prepared to hug his friend.

"No thanks to you guys." Red X mocked.

Raven narrowed her eyes and used her powers to wrap Red X up like she did the bodyguards.

Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed at Red X in and instant with a frown on his face. "I'd be quiet if I was you."

"Stop!" cried Starfire as she guarded Red X with her body, creating a wall between him and her friends. "You have it all wrong. Red X is not the enemy. He freed me from my imprisonment."

"Yeah," said Raven as she crossed her arms. "After kidnaping you."

"Save your breath, Star," said Red X. "Your friends don't trust me."

"Star?" Robin questioned with a raised brow. He narrowed his eyes at Red X and pointed a finger at him. "You can't call her Star, only I--only we can call her Star." Robin coughed after correcting his mistake and blushed a little.

"Robin, Red X is not our enemy," Starfire said softly. "You believe me, don't you?"

Robin turned his head to the side to avoid Starfire's gaze. "I believe you, Starfire, really I do but...," he looked at her with a stern expression on his face. "We're heroes and Red X is a criminal. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be."

"I believe I have a say in this." Red X said cooly as he wiggled an arm free and reached inside his belt. He pulled out a smoke bomb and quickly tossed it. The room filled with smoke and when it disappeared so did Red X.

"Dudes," began Beast Boy after a long pause. "This is like, the third time today Red X has escaped from us!"

Raven rolled her eyes and delivered a blow to Beast Boy's head.

-

The room was dark with only one lightbulb hanging from the wall to provide light. Barter stood under the light and though he tried not to express his fear it was easily noticeable.

"My deepest apologies," Barter said with a lowered head. "I had no idea the situation would get so... out of hand."

"You failed me, Barter."

Barter took a step back in fear. "Please! Give me one more chance! Surely there is something I can do for you."

"Something you can do for me..." chuckled the voice and Barter could hear footsteps coming closer to him.

He panicked and stepped back some more, causing his head to bump into the lightbulb. Barter tripped to the ground and the light began to swing back and forth, shining light on to different areas. A masked figure came into Barter's view as the light flashed against it's form. The figure's mask was black and orange. The light stopped swinging and the figured leaned down and Barter got the whole view of the mask.

One eye looked at Barter and the voice spoke again. "I think that's the smartest thing you said all day."

----------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NEW HERO APPEARS IN STEEL CITY. ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE STORY ENDS! A COOKIE TO THOSE WHO FIGURED OUT WHO BARTER WAS SPEAKING WITH AT THE END.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. ARROWS

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO Agent of the Divine One, Balance in the Dark, TAUT13, Star 4 Robin, tennisgal456, BerryDrops, milkshakelvr, Sulan123, Royal Blue, Koriand'r Grayson, vballqueen1792, RoseXxxXThorn, SaoirseWaveglow, Dust-in, RavenSis AND may FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I SUCK! I'M GONNA TRY HARDER TO UPDATE FASTER, I PROMISE. I JUST HOPE THAT STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK STAYS AWAY FROM ME...**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

TT

**"ARROWS" - A HERO SHOWS UP IN STEEL CITY, AND SPEEDY SEEMS TO SHARE A CONNECTION WITH THE TEEN.**

"ARROWS"

It was a three way battle, and so far things were not going in favor of the Titans.

What had started out as a peaceful night for Titans East was rudely interrupted by the blaring alarm in their tower. The Titans quickly jumped out of bed and headed straight for the crime scene. It was there where they met up with their opponents: Dr. Light, Jonny Rancid and Punk Rocket. An unusual team they were, but strangely enough they worked well with each other. Well enough to have the Titans at the end of their rope. And to make matters worse they were short handed. Mas and Menos were on a week vacation to their homeland.

Bumblebee took to the sky, her form ducking and dodging the red blast being emitted from the gun in Jonny Rancid's hand. Bumblebee narrowed her eyes and brought out her stingers, clutching them tightly in her hands as she took aim and fired at the tires of Jonny Rancid's motorcycle. The biker emitted a long laugh in glee as he sped off before Bumblebee's sting could meet it's target. Bumblebee gave chase and repeatedly gave shot at Jonny Rancid in an attempt to stop him, only for him to pick up speed and have her miss her target.

"Oh c'mon!" Bumblebee cried out in frustration, her eyes narrowed. "Would you just hold still?!"

Jonny Rancid emitted a long laugh once more and a 'woo' as he spun his bike around to face Bumblebee. "No can do babe!"

He took at his gun and fired two shots. Bumblebee managed to dodge the first, but the second made contact with her shoulder, wounding her and making her cry out in pain.

Her cry had temporarily distracted Aqualad from his battle with Punk Rock. Aqualad was currently manipulating the water from a broken fire-hygrent to make a liquid chain which moved around him, he was using it to attack and defend at the same time, but at the sound of his leader's cry his head spun around to the sounds and the chain of water dropped to the ground.

"Bumblebee?!" Aqualad's voice was laced with worry.

Before Aqualad could even glance at Bumblebee he was hit and sent hurtling towards a near by brick wall. Aqualad's body hit the wall hard and he could feel the pain of the hit echoing through his bones.

Punk Rocket's feet touched the ground and the guitar player smirked. "Tough break kid. You should have kept your eyes on your opponent instead of your teammate."

Aqualad could only glare in response.

Speedy wasn't in any better condition than his friends. He was getting tired. All the running, ducking and dodging he was doing was beginning to take a toll on him. And to make matters worst his attacks were getting no where. Dr. Light would just bring up a shield whenever he saw Speedy even take out an arrow. The young archer was in trouble.

"I have had just about enough of you." Dr. Light said darkly as he summoned a energy ball in the palm of his hand made of light.

Speedy narrowed his eyes behind his mask. This was it, Dr. Light was ready to make his final move.

Speedy quickly grabbed his final arrow but hesitated when he brought it to his bow. The arrow in his hand was of a different design from his regular arrows. It was silver and the end of the arrow had tiny spikes on it. Speedy's mind froze as he thought on whether or not to use the arrow. It was experimental, never used before, and very possibly dangerous.

Dr. Light smirked. "Say goodbye Titan!"

Speedy's head jerked up. He was debating with himself so much that he didn't even realize Dr. Light was ready to attack.

Dr. Light raised his hand, ready to launch his final attack, when an arrow shot from the sky at high speed. The red arrow hit the power source which was connected to Dr. Light's chest. Dr. Light's suit short circuited and the ball of light in his hand faded away.

"What the--" Dr. Light's sentence was cut short due to an arrow with a boxing glove as a tip hitting him in the face.

Speedy blinked in surprise.

Punk Rocket grinned, unaware that his partner was down for the count. He raised his hand, ready to make his final move against Aqualad.

He never got to make his attack.

Three red arrows shot from the sky, one right after the other. The first one cut the strings to Punk Rocket's guitar. The second and third pinned the sleeves to Punk Rocket's shirt to a wall.

Bumblebee and Jonny Rancid froze, both of them wondering what was going on. Jonny Rancid however did not want to stay around and find out.

"I'm getting out of here!" Jonny Rancid cried as he gripped the handles to his motorcycle, ready to speed off.

Nothing happened.

Jonny Rancid shrieked as he looked down at his flat tires, each one popped with a red arrow.

"My bike!"

"Bummer." Bumblebee said before crashing her fist down on to Jonny Rancid's head. He fell to the ground instantly.

"Nice punch." Aqualad commented as he stood by Bumblebee's side.

"Yeah, well it's what he get's for calling me babe," Bumblebee said. She smiled as Speedy approached her and Aqualad. "That was some fancy shootin', Speedy. Nice job."

"It wasn't me who shot those arrows...," Speedy said. He pointed at a girl who jumped down from a low leveled building balcony, she landed behind Bumblebee and Aqualad. "It was her."

Aqualad and Bumblebee turned around and looked at the girl.

She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was tied into a ponytail. She had on thigh-high red boots and a red, sleeveless shirt that exposed her belly and had a picture of a white arrow tip on it. Her arms had two yellow cuffs and she had red, fingerless gloves that reached her elbow. She wore a white skirt along with a red mask that exposed her blue eyes. On her back was a yellow quiver that was filled with red arrows and she had a red bow in her hand.

"Uh... who are you?" questioned Aqualad.

"She's no one!" Speedy said abruptly.

"How can you say something like that?" the girl said indignity.

"Do you two know each other?" Bumblebee asked suddenly.

The girl smiled. "We sure do. Speedy and I used to work together as sidekicks--"

"I was _not_ a sidekick!" Speedy shouted angrily. "I was his partner. You were the sidekick that took my place."

"I didn't take your place!"

"Would the both of you just shut up!" Bumblebee yelled.

The two archers fell silent immediately.

Aqualad coughed as a way to break the awkward silence. He looked at the girl. "Uh, hi. I'm Aqualad. I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl blushed slightly from embarrassment. I'm Arrowette."

"Well, Arrowette," began Bumblebee as she extended her hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bumblebee, leader of Titans East."

"Wait a minute, you're the leader?" Arrowette questioned. "I thought Speedy was--"

"Hey, hey!" Speedy stepped in quickly and looked down at Arrowette. "I think it's past your bedtime. You should go. If you hurry you can still catch the bus."

"What are you doing, Speedy?" scolded Bumblebee.

"Yeah, where are your manners?" Aqualad asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you two are right," Speedy said in a genuine voice. He turned towards Arrowette and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Arrowette..."

"Yes, Speedy?"

"Would you like me to call you a cab?"

Arrowette's jaw dropped, Bumblebee slapped her forehead and Aqualad merely shook his head.

"Excuse my knuckle-head friend," Bumblebee said casually as she slung an arm around Arrowette's shoulders and cast Speedy a nasty glare. "I'm sure he's just cranky. So, what brings you to our little city?"

"I came to visit Speedy." Arrowette answered.

"Well you saw me so you can leave now." Speedy said coldly.

"Don't be silly. She came all the way here to see you and she saved our butts," said Bumblebee. "The least we can do is give her a place to stay for the night."

"Really?!" Arrowette asked excitedly, clapping her hands together and a twinkle came to her eyes. "That would be so great!"

"Okay then it's decided," Bumblebee said with a smile as she hooked arms with Arrowette. "Just wait until you see our tower. You'll love it."

The two girls walked off chatting animatedly while the police collected the super villains. Speedy watched, his eyes narrowed. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw Aqualad.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to happy about this whole situation."

Speedy lowered his gaze and mumbled under his breath before walking away. "It's nothing."

TT

The tower was quite as Speedy walked down the hallway. The only sound being made was the echo of his footsteps. A second sound soon joined it.

Speedy stopped in his tracks and looked up to see Arrowette standing before him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"A chance to talk." Arrowette answered.

"About what?"

"About coming back with me."

Speedy was shocked. "What?"

Arrowette sighed and leaned against the wall. "You need to come back to Star City. I could use some help while old arrow-head is away."

Speedy paused before answering. "... I can't go back there."

Arrowette looked at Speedy through the corner of her eye. "Why not?"

"Because I left that life behind when I joined the Titans! This is my home now! This is my family!"

"... I thought we were family." Arrowette said softly.

Speedy bit his lip and looked away. "Yeah, well, tell that to "old arrow-head". He's the one that threw me away like yesterday's trash."

"That's not true!" Arrowette said abruptly. "He got upset and he made a mistake! He's sorry now. You should give him another chance."

Speedy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, like I'm gonna take advice from a twelve year old."

"Hey! I'm almost thirteen!" Arrowette glared at Speedy but her gaze softened after awhile.

"... He... doesn't need me anymore."

Arrowette placed a hand on Speedy's shoulder. "He does need you. Come back to Star City with me. Prove to him what an asset you can be."

Speedy stayed silent, deep in thought. Arrowette was offering him his old life back. Things could go back to the way they were... "What about the Titans?"

"I think they would understand," Arrowette said softly. "But I can understand why you're so hesitant to accept my offer. I'll give you some time to think things through."

Speedy nodded in understanding but jumped up in alert when the hall began to flash with a red light and an alarm began to ring.

"What is that?" Arrowette asked in shock, ready to take out her arrows.

"It's the Titan alarm," Speedy said hastily and he grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"

"Hey!" Arrowette's protest went unnoticed as Speedy dragged her down the hall and to the common room. Aqualad and Bumblebee were already there.

"What's the trouble?" Speedy asked as soon as they entered the room.

"Dr. Light managed to escape," Aqualad explained. "He's holding a building hostage."

"Are those other two guys with him?" Arrowette asked.

"Thankfully no," Bumblebee answered. She looked towards Arrowette. "I really hate to ask you this but would you mind going with us? We can really use the help."

"Of course not."

Bumblebee nodded, a look of determination on her face. "Okay then. Titans, go!"

TT

A devious laugh echoed throughout the sky as Dr. Light raised his fist in triumph. He stood on top of a building, a power generator hooked to his suit by one large wire, with a wicked smile on his face. Behind him were a small number of hostages with fear written all over their faces.

"I am Dr. Light! Let all of those who fear me tremble before my power!"

"You're the one who's going to be trembling after we put you in jail!"

Dr. Light gritted his teeth and looked up above him. A blue T-ship hovered in the sky along with the Titans East leader Bumblebee.

"You bratty teenagers already foiled one of my schemes today," Dr. Light said angrily. "But don't count on it happening a second time."

"I've had just about enough of you," Bumblebee said darkly as she held up her stingers. "Titans, go!"

Bumblebee flew into action with Aqualad right behind her. He had created a surf of water for himself to ride on after jumping out of the T-ship. Speedy was ready to follow his comrades into battle but before he did he needed to tell Arrowette something...

"Leave this to us and stay on the ship," Speedy commanded. "If anything happened to you old arrow butt would have my head."

Arrowette wanted to protest but held her tongue. This was Speedy's battle, not her's, she was just a helping hand. She nodded her head in understanding. "Okay."

With no further words needing to be said Speedy jumped from the T-ship, free falling, until snatched up safely by the hands of Bumblebee.

"Be careful." Arrowette said softly.

Dr. Light gritted his teeth. The Titans were closing in on him, and fast. This was not good for him, his suit still hadn't finished recharging to full power. He needed to slow the Titans down...

And he knew just how.

"Come here you," Dr. Light said harshly as he grabbed two of his hostages. They were both females and as soon as he grabbed them they started to kick and punch but to no avail did it harm their captor. "You two will help my plan get along smoothly."

"What is he...," Speedy's eyes went wide. "Oh no."

The two women screeched in fear as their captor threw them off the building. They began a fast descent to the ground while Dr. Light looked on smugly.

"Aqualad!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I'm on it!" Aqualad said as he summoned his powers and dived below. He moved as fast as the surf could carry him and caught both victims in his arms in time. He set them on the ground and moved quickly to go a rejoin his teammates.

Bumblebee and Speedy landed on the roof, face to face with Dr. Light.

"I want you and Arrowette to help the hostages," Bumblebee said lowly. "I'll distract Dr. Light and try to get that generator off of him before he reaches full power."

"Gotcha." Speedy said with a nod.

Bumblebee took out her stingers and went to work, flying forward towards Dr. Light. Speedy signaled for Arrowette to help him get the hostages to safety. Using one of his arrows he shot it towards the T-ship were it connected and a rope emerged from the tip. Aqualad had joined the battle along side Bumblebee, so Speedy was able to free the hostages and usher them up the rope where Arrowette greeted them and brought them down to safety as quickly as possible, returning just as quickly to get the last remaining hostages.

Dr. Light was so focused with his battle against Aqualad that he didn't even notice the approaching threat from behind. Bumblebee was as silent as ever as she snuck up to Dr. Light's generator. She knew Dr. Light was using it for something important, he needed it to power up his suit. All she had to do now was destroy the generator, turn Dr. Light over to the police and she could finally go home and get some rest. That was the plan and there was no way Bumblebee was going to back out now.

Grabbing her stingers tightly Bumblebee took aim and fired...

The resulting explosion sent those around it tumbling backwards. A great commotion sparked from on seers. Speedy and Arrowette were luckily not caught in the blast and they quickly rushed to Aqualad and Bumblebee's side when the smoke began to clear.

"Are you guys okay?" Arrowette asked frantically, her face painted with worry.

"We're fine." Aqualad said gruffly, dusting the dirt off of his uniform.

"You won't be for long...," said a voice darkly. The owner of the voice stepped away from the smoke, allowing those to see that it was actually Dr. Light... only different. He appeared to be more fierce, darker. The glint in his eyes was evil, his smirk seemed almost cruel, and his flapping white cape made him look all the more intimidating. Dr. Light chuckled and raised his fist, a ball of energy coming to light in the palm of his hand only brighter and bigger than ever before. "You thought by destroying my generator you would have finished me off didn't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Speedy said.

"Well you were wrong!" Dr. Light yelled. "My suit has already absorbed enough power..." Dr. Light said as he raised his hand. "To finish you all off."

Dr. Light fired the ball of light from his hand straight at the Titans. The team did smartest thing they could do at an upcoming attack and dodged it. Speedy quickly grabbed Arrowette from around the waist and pushed her to the side, hoping to protect her. Bumblebee took to the sky while Aqualad took to ducking behind the wall which was connected to the stairs.

"I am Dr. Light! No one can stop me now!" Dr. Light cried in glee as he shot ball, after ball, of light which hit the corners of near by buildings.

"What are we gonna do?" Arrowette asked as herself, Speedy, and Bumblebee joined Aqualad behind the wall. Dr. Light was too busy soaking up his glory to notice the regrouped Titans. "That guy is on a major rampage."

"I don't think my attacks would do any good," said Aqualad. "I'm short on water."

"And I doubt I have any arrows that would stop him." Speedy said, jerking his head in a gesture towards Dr. Light.

"There is one arrow you could use." Bumblebee said seriously.

Speedy shook his head. "No. That arrow hasn't been tested. It's too dangerous."

"More dangerous than Dr. Light," Bumblebee bit back. "Speedy, we have to take a chance here. It's all or nothing."

Speedy bit his lip and after a brief thought nodded his head. "Fine."

"What is he gonna do?" Arrowette asked in concern. "What is this arrow supposed to do?"

"Just wait and see." Aqualad said with a reassuring smile.

Speedy blocked all noise from around him and took a deep breath while he aimed his silver arrow. He pointed it at Dr. Light and waited until the aim was perfect and exact. Everything had to be perfect...

Speedy fired and the silver arrow soared through the air with incredible speed.

The arrow hit Dr. Light right where the cord to the generator used to be. Dr. Light looked at it quizzically while the Titans and Arrowette looked on. The spikes at the end of the arrow sparked with blue electricity and it soon engulfed Dr. Light's entire body, sending him into a world of shock. The shock lasted for about a few seconds before the arrow began to shine with a silver glow. Dr. Light's eyes went wide and he detached the arrow as quick as possible, ready to make and escape.

Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad and Arrowette had to duck behind the wall as the arrow exploded, casting a silver light in it's wake.

The light died down and they all turned around to see what had happened. Their foe was down for the count, unconscious, with a torn up version of his once powerful suit. The area not to far from him, where he dropped the arrow, had burn marks as well as cracks indented on the floor.

Aqualad let out a long whistle.

"Well then," Bumblebee said as she grabbed Dr. Light by the collar of his shirt. "I think we're done here. Great job, Speedy."

"Um, Speedy...," Arrowette began timidly, one of her arms rubbing the other as she looked at the ground and kicked imaginary dust. "You were really... great out there."

Speedy smiled. "Thanks, Arrowette. I really appreciate hearing that."

"I had no idea you've become this strong." Arrowette said finally looking up.

"Yeah, well, I owe it all to the Titans."

Silence dawned between the pair.

"You should stay."

"What?" Speedy wasn't too sure he heard her right.

"I said you should stay," Arrowette said with a smile. "You have a home here, and it was wrong of me to try and take you from that."

"What about your city? I thought you needed help."

"I have some friends who are young heroes just like me. I'm sure they'll be willing to give me a hand."

"Well then..." Speedy chuckled lightly and extended his hand for a shake, a gesture to as a sign of peace between the two. Arrowette ignored his hand and tackled him into a hug instead. Speedy's body went stiff and he awkwardly hugged her back before becoming relaxed.

"Hey you two!" Bumblebee called out. "Are you gonna stand there all day and hug or are you gonna come and check this out?"

Speedy and Arrowette separated and went over to the hovering T-ship where Bumblebee was standing. She pointed towards one of the pods and they all looked inside. Inside the pod was none other than Aqualad, snoring loudly while in a deep sleep.

Speedy smirked. "Oh, I am _so _gonna tease him about this."

TT

**AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THE LATE REVIEW. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S WRONG WITH CYBORG?**

**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. CIRCUITS

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, TAUT13, Koriand'r Grayson, vballqueen1792, junejune8, Agent of the Divine One, dust-in, tennisgal456, SaoirseWaveglow AND RavenSis FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

TT

**"CIRCUITS" - AFTER A BATTLE WITH OVERLOAD CYBORG HAS BEEN ACTING STRANGE.**

"CIRCUITS"

"Freeze!" Robin shouted, jabbing a finger at Overload's direction.

Overload was hunched over an electrical generator, two tendril's of power which serves as arms reaching for the power source. Overload looked over his shoulder.

Robin was in a fighting stance, an angry expression on his face. Hovering to his left and right were Starfire and Raven, both girl's looking powered up and ready to fight. Next to Starfire was Cyborg, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Next to Raven was Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah. Overload was not happy with this. He had broken into Jump City's power plant to charge up. It looked like his plan would have to be put on hold...

Overload spun around and shot out a ray of electrical power aimed at the Titans. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven quickly jumped out of the way. Robin did a back flip to avoid the attack and when he landed on his feet Overload began to charge at him. Before Overload could get close enough Starfire swooped down and grabbed Robin. Overload came to a halt and when he did Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the roof above Overload's head. The roof collapsed on to Overload and everyone went still.

"Did we win?" Cyborg asked, walking a few steps closer to the pile Overload was trapped under. Robin, Starfire and Raven landed by his side.

The pile began to leak electricity between the cracks.

"My guess would be no." Raven said dryly, stepping back.

Overload created a large blast of electricity, releasing himself from the debris and sending the Titans flying into the walls around them.

Overload pulsed with power as he stood over the fallen Titans around them.

"Hey, Overload."

Overload turned around. Standing not that far from him was Beast Boy with a grin on his face.

Overload made a sound which was like a growl.

Beast Boy still had a smirk on his face while he and Overload stared each other down like that old western cowboys would do. Right about now Beast Boy and Overload had the perfect stance to match a standoff. Beast Boy wiggled his fingers and his hands inched closer to his pocket. Overload began to charge up.

Whatever Beast boy was reaching for he grabbed it. Overload quickly fired but Beast boy dodged in time. In his hand was a bottle. Overload made a panicked noise.

In Beast Boy's hand was a bottle of water. Beast Boy quickly un-did the tap and drank his water. Overload made a run for it but Beast boy was quicker, he changed into an elephant and rose his trunk. He aimed and fired. Water was shot straight towards Overload.

Overload's form began to shrink in size but he managed to slip down the hall in time before Beast Boy could finish the job.

"Great work, Beast Boy," Robin said. "He's weak. This is the perfect chance to capture him. Titans, go!"

The Titans followed Robin towards the hall which Overload had disappeared in. There was five different halls connected to it.

"Split up." Robin commanded.

The team did as they were told and split up.

The light on Cyborg's shoulder helped lead him through the darkness. Cyborg quietly walked down the dark hall, unaware that someone was watching...

That someone just so happened to be Overload. Overload silently watched Cyborg as he walked down the hall. Overload couldn't help but admire Cyborg's electrical parts, parts that were filled with power. If Overload could only have that power...

He would have that power.

Overload took Cyborg by surprise and jumped him, clinging to his back with no intention of letting go.

"Get off of me--_Aaah!_" Cyborg's voice was drowned out when Overload shocked him. Cyborg's eye went wide, something wasn't right. He could feel something latching on to his circuits.

Overload chuckled. His plan was working. He was merging with Cyborg. All of Cyborg's power would become his now.

TT

"Cyborg!"

The other Titans had heard Cyborg's scream and had rushed to see if anything was wrong. When they arrived they saw Cyborg standing completely still.

"Cyborg, is everything all right?" Starfire asked in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine." Cyborg replied dryly, his eye dull. He pushed Starfire's hand away and walked past his teammates.

"Where's Overload?" Robin asked.

Cyborg paused and turned his head to the side, glaring at Robin. "He overpowered me. He escaped."

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy began running up to him so he was standing by Cyborg's side. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little... different."

Cyborg remained silent.

"Maybe we should go home," suggested Raven. "It's been a long night."

"Yes. Home," Cyborg said as he walked down the hall and to the exit. "Let us go."

The Titans glanced at each other and silently followed their friend, unaware of the evil smirk on his face.

TT

It was morning time in Titans Tower and four of the Titans were present around the breakfast table. Raven was peacefully sipping at her cup of tea and next to her Starfire was enjoying her stack of zorkaberry pancakes. Silkie too was enjoying the same breakfast as his beloved owner. Opposite of the girls was Robin enjoying his cup of coffee. Next to Robin was Beast Boy who was _really_ enjoying his bowl of sugar coated cereal. The green teen was using his tongue to lick every edge of his bowl.

Once he was done Beast Boy placed his bowl down and emitted a contented sigh.

"Well that's one way to clean your plate." Raven droned. Beast Boy glared at her.

Starfire raised her finger in the air, ready to ask a question about Raven's comment but Robin cut her off.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later."

Starfire lowered her hand, paused, and then smiled at Robin. A smile that he returned.

Everything was going well and was normal until Cyborg walked into the room. The others went silent once he stepped foot into the room. There was a difference about Cyborg when he walked in, that much could be told just by looking at him. He was walking abnormally as if he had wounded legs. His shoulders were hunched and he looked as if he hadn't any sleep.

"Uh... hey, Cyborg," Beast Boy said once Cyborg passed by the table and went straight to the cabinets. "You get a good nights sleep?"

"Yes." came the dry response.

"Really," Raven rose a brow. "You seem tired."

"I am fine." came a second dry response.

Robin cleared his throat to relieve some of the awkwardness in the room and drew the attention to him. "Cyborg, I was hoping that later on you could run a sweep of the city with your computer to see if Overload is still in the city."

Cyborg froze. "Overload?"

"We need to catch him and bring him to justice."

"Agreed," said Starfire. "We must stop him. We would not want anyone to fall victim to his crimes."

Beast Boy smirked. "Let him show his big ugly face again. He wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Cyborg frowned.

"Yeah, I know how to take care of villains like Overload," Beast Boy said coolly. "He's so lame."

Cyborg clenched his fist.

"I mean, the dude wouldn't even be able to win a fight against a sprinkler."

Cyborg narrowed his eye.

"Sometimes I think he's worst than Control Freak."

Cyborg punched the table, startling everyone, and growled. The others froze in fear and Beast Boy let out a shrilly scream, clutching on to Robin's shoulder. Cyborg mumbled an apology and quickly left the room.

Raven broke the silence. "That was weird."

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy and glared at him. Using his hand he pushed the changeling away from him.

TT

Cyborg was in his room, his circuits was burning with rage.

He couldn't believe how Beast Boy mocked him. They thought he was weak and incompetent. He was a laughing stock in their eyes. This could not go on without punishment. Beast Boy had to pay...

"No!" Cyborg's face flickered with compassion and he clutched his head. He couldn't think like this, Beast boy was his teammate and his best friend. They were like family.

But he was in the way. It was his fault the situation turned out so badly. Vengeance had to be obtained.

"No... I can't hurt... him...," Cyborg groaned and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. He couldn't do this, it was wrong, he couldn't... wouldn't... Cyborg lowered his hands and stood up. His robotic eye flashed red and he smirked... He could and he would. "Beast Boy will pay."

TT

Beast Boy whistled to himself as he walked down to the garage. Cyborg was there like usual and working on his 'baby'. Seeing as he was preoccupied Beast Boy decided to go to the side and not disturb him. The last time he disturbed Cyborg while he was working on his car he got in _big _trouble with the metal teen.

Turning into a dog Beast Boy walked in a circle three times before laying down.

Cyborg was aware of Beast Boy's presence and he closed the hood to his car. He slowly walked to the door and got inside. His hand gripped the key and he started up the car. With his hands on the wheel he began to drive.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at the hum of an engine. He picked his head up and his eyes went wide and a tingle of fear coursed down his spine.

Beast Boy didn't have to think twice and he quickly jumped out of the way before the T-car hit him. Beast Boy turned into a human and his body rolled away as the T-car came to a complete stop and Cyborg stepped out.

"What the heck man?! Cy, you almost hit me!" Beast Boy cried. "I could have been road kill!"

Cyborg glanced at him and began to walk away, tossing over his shoulder indifferent words. "I lost control of the brakes. It won't happen again."

Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he watched his friend walk away as if nothing had happened.

TT

Later on in the day Beast Boy was in the common room sitting down on the couch with his feet kicked up on the table. There was little to none crime activity today in the city so there wasn't much to do but sit back and relax. Unless if you were Robin of course. Robin was either in his room looking over crime files or in the training room working out. Beast Boy briefly wondered if Robin could do both at the same time, a simulation he played in his head (one which featured a tiny version of Robin dodging evidence folders that shot lasers and using a birdarang as a pen).

Beast Boy shook his head. Even Robin couldn't do _that_.

Now instead of doing something else, something perhaps important (like cleaning his room), Beast Boy decided to play couch potato and channel surf. He was completely oblivious to the world around him and focused on the tube.

It just so happened at this time Cyborg entered the room. His eyes glowed red as he stood behind the couch, not that far from Beast Boy. He noticed the green teen was completely absorbed in watching television... now was the perfect time to finish him off.

Cyborg's arm raised and he readied his sonic cannon, aiming at just the right angel. The weapon made a hissing sound when it fired.

Lucky for Beast Boy he had accidently dropped the remote at the time and had reached down to retrieve it. Cyborg's blast hit the television screen instead of Beast Boy's head.

Shocked, Beast Boy screamed and jumped up. "Cyborg! What's wrong with you?! You ruined the tv!"

"I saw a bug. It is gone now." Cyborg said flatly before leaving the room, a frown on his face. He had missed.

TT

Beast Boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool-box but he recognized when something was wrong, and something was defiantly wrong with Cyborg.

Wanting to be responsible Beast Boy informed the others and they were currently discussing the manor in the evidence room.

"I'm telling you guys, Cyborg has gone completely insane!" Beast Boy cried, clutching his hair and nearly pulling it off.

"Beast Boy, I agree that I think something is wrong with Cyborg," began Raven. "But I seriously doubt that he meant to attack you."

"It was probably by accident." said Starfire, unconvinced that Cyborg would do something like that personally.

"I'm telling you guys, it was no accident!" Beast Boy said with narrowed eyes and a harsh tone, angry that no one fully believed him. "Cyborg tried to fry me!"

Robin rubbed his chin. "Based on the information that Beast Boy is telling us I think it would be best to isolate Cyborg. For now, until we can figure out what's up."

"Great," said Beast Boy. "Let's go find him before he finds us."

The four Titans made their way to the door but suddenly stopped when Cyborg blasted a hole in the wall, sending debris everywhere.

"Uh...," Raven glanced over at Beast Boy as the four of them backed away from Cyborg. He had a look of shock and fear on his face. "You were saying?"

"Beast Boy." Cyborg growled, advancing towards the small group menacelly.

Robin quickly took out his bo-staff and took the lead as the head of the group. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Cyborg, but I can't let you come any closer. Stand down. I don't want to hurt you."

Cyborg didn't take Robin's warning and attacked the boy wonder. He grabbed Robin by the cape and swung him around. When he let go Robin was sent hurtling towards a near by wall. Robin hit the wall hard and fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

"Robin!" Starfire quickly went to Robin's side and gathered him up in her arms, holding him.

Beast Boy and Raven slowly backed away as Cyborg approached them. His arm transformed and he aimed his sonic cannon at them and fired.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted her spell and a black shield of power quickly rose to protect her and Beast Boy from Cyborg's attack. Raven turned her head to the side to look at Beast Boy. "I'll hold him off while you escape."

"What," Beast Boy's voice was filled with disbelief. "I can't leave you guys here."

"He wants you, Beast Boy. Not us. You're the one in read danger."

"But... Raven--"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Beast Boy silently debated with himself. He had no choice but to believe in Raven. "Be careful."

Raven gave him a small nod and Beast Boy nodded back before fleeing the room. Cyborg caught sight of him and attempted to catch him but Raven's powers held him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowed. Starfire joined her side after having placed Robin a safe distance away. Cyborg growled at them and attacked.

From down the hall Beast Boy kept on running. He wanted to turn back and go fight with the others but decided against it. He had to get to safety first and maybe then he could figure out how to help.

There was an abrupt noise and Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air... a tangle of familiar scents mixed in the air. His eyes went wide and he quickly turned around. He was shocked at what he saw.

Cyborg was there, but he wasn't alone. He carried with him the unconscious forms of Raven and Starfire in his arms. He dropped their bodies to the ground and a sadistic smirk crossed his features. His eyes began to glow red and Beast Boy gulped in fear when Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at him.

Cyborg fired his weapon and Beast Boy fled, a shrilly scream escaping his throat. Cyborg ran after Beast Boy and kept on firing his sonic cannon while all Beast Boy could do was run and leap to dodge the attacks sent towards him.

Beast Boy made it to the common room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He leaned against the door and a sigh escaped his lips, he was safe for the moment.

But the moment was short lived. A chainsaw carved it's way into the door, mere inches away from Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy's eyes popped out and he screamed. He quickly ran behind the sofa, his whole body shaking as he watched the door.

After carving an entrance through the door Cyborg stepped into the room. "Beast Boy!" he growled, before shooting his sonic cannon at the sofa.

Beast Boy screamed and ran towards the kitchen. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Beast Boy yet again but missed. His attack instead hit the sink, causing water to spill on to the floor. Beast Boy's back was pressed against the bottom cabinets and his eyes filled with fear as Cyborg slowly approached him. He had no where to run or hide and the others were out like a light. The odds were not in his favor.

"Come on, Cyborg, please don't do this," Beast Boy begged, it was his only option left and maybe he could talk some sense into Cyborg. "I'm your friend! Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing left to talk about." Cyborg said darkly as he stepped closer. He unknowingly stepped on to the puddle of water on the floor. Cyborg cried out in pain and sparks of electricity jolted across his body. He quickly stepped away from the water and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"The water..." murmured Beast Boy. A light bulb appeared above the changeling's head and he grinned. He stood up and grabbed the hose attached to the faucet. "Hey, Cyborg," he began. Cyborg eyes went wide when he looked at him. "Drink this!"

Cyborg groaned as the water covered his entire body. The sparks on his body was becoming more and more. It was taking shape while separating from his body. Beast Boy turned off the water when Cyborg fell to the ground.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy kneeled down next to his friend. Cyborg's eyes slowly began to open and Beast Boy noticed his human eye wasn't glowing red anymore. "Cyborg, are you okay."

"What happened?" Cyborg mumbled as he sat up.

"I'm not too sure. You've been wacky ever since we came back from that battle with Overload."

"Overload?!" Cyborg's eyes went wide and so did Beast Boy's.

The villain known as Overload rose from the ground and although he did not have a face one could tell he was not happy.

"Destroy Beast Boy. Destroy Cyborg."

The two Titans shielded themselves with their arms and closed their eyes, expecting Overload to attack them. When no attack came they opened their eyes.

Overload was contained in a bubble of black magic.

Beast Boy smiled when he saw Raven. Next to her was Starfire and Robin, Robin being held up by Starfire.

"You guys are okay." Beast Boy said with relief.

"Of course we are," Raven began with a smirk. "Overload is not really good at being a villain."

TT

It was late into the night and the sky had already turned into a mixture of navy blue and black. Raven, Robin and Starfire had already retired to their bedrooms. All but two were awake now.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened today, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"No need to apologize dude. It wasn't your fault," said Beast Boy. "Overload was controlling you... I know what it's like to have something inside of you..." Beast Boy paused and laughed. "But now Overload's in prison so everything is okay."

Cyborg nodded. "I checked my systems and Overload is defiantly not apart of me. I have you to thank for that, Beast Boy."

"Me?" Beast Boy's face was that of puzzlement.

"Yeah man, if it wasn't for you Overload would still be inside of me. I owe you one."

"Really?" Beast Boy's face brightened with a smile.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. "Anything you want. Just name it."

"Can I drive the T-car?"

"Uh... no."

"Well how about a tofu dinner."

"I ain't going anywhere near that stuff."

"You said anything I wanted!"

"Yeah, well, now I'm adding restrictions."

"Aww," Beast Boy pouted. "No fair."

TT

**NEXT CHAPTER: BOYS AND GIRLS. SPARKS WILL FLY.**

**ALSO, EXTRA THANKS TOO dust-in FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! THANK YOU dust-in!**

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE STORY ENDS!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	11. TITAN GAMES

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO Swimgirl251, Koriand'r Grayson, Agent of the Divine One, acosta perez jose ramiro, BerryDrops, vballqueen1792, SaoirseWaveglow AND tennisgal456 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

TT

**"TITAN GAMES" - A FRIENDLY CONTEST BETWEEN TITANS TURNS DANGEROUS WHEN VILLAINS ATTACK.**

"TITAN GAMES"

The adoring crowd of Jump City citizens cheered for their mayor and for the Titans on a warm sunny day. The mayor was a plump man with glasses and a blue suit. He still had some grey hair on his head though he was balding. He approached the podium and raised his hands, hushing the crowd.

"Today is a proud day for Jump City," the mayor said. "For today we shall be hosting the first time ever Titan games!"

The crowd bursted into cheers and the mayor waited from them to quiet down before continuing.

"The Titans have been separated into teams of five by a drawing selection of chance. There are four teams total so those not playing will be here to guard our precious city. Each team represents a charity and which ever team comes in first place their charity will be granted one million dollars!"

The crowd cheered once more.

"Four golden pocket watches have been scattered across the globe in secret locations and it's up to the Titans to find one of these watches and return here with it in order to win the game," the mayor raised his hands and smiled brightly. "I wish each team the best of luck on their quest. Now, without further delay... let the Titans games begin!"

TT

Robin used his grappling hook to reach up to a higher level of the mountain he was scaling. Speedy followed his lead, but instead used one of his trick arrows that included a rope. Kid Flash, using his speed, joined the two in a matter of short seconds. Wondergirl flew up to the small group with Aqualad in her hands. She placed him gently on the ground and landed herself next to her teammates.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Robin confessed. "I'm guessing until we find some sort of clue."

"Well can we take a break?" Kid Flash asked, plopping himself on the ground. "My feet are killing me."

"I think we can all use a break," said Wondergirl. "We've been going nonstop for hours."

"I agree with Wondergirl. A break should do us some good." Speedy said, stepping up to Wondergirl's side and smiling at her. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Alright then," said Robin. "We'll rest here for awhile. Then we can resume our search."

TT

"This way team," Cyborg called out as he cut through leaves and branches. We need to cover more ground if we want to win."

"Ugh," Hot Spot, who was in his human form, made a distasteful face. "Our team just had to wind up in a jungle. How can I power up in a place like this? I'll burn the whole place down."

"There's no need to complain, Hot Spot," said Bumblebee, looking back at him. "This is a friendly competition so there really isn't any need for us to use our powers."

Behind Bumblebee, Cyborg and Hot Spot were Jericho and Kole. Kole was following aimlessly behind them, her eyes wandering around the area around, when her foot got caught in a branch. Her body fell forwards but Jericho caught her in time.

"Uh... thanks." Kole said softly, her cheeks turning red as she stepped away from Jericho.

Jericho smiled at her.

"Hey you two," Cyborg called out. "Pick up the pace!"

"We're coming!" Kole said, running up to the group along with Jericho. She looked away from her blonde haired teammate and blushed.

TT

"I wish someone would have let me know how cold it was going to be." Argent muttered, rubbing her arms to try and get warm. The team she was on got stuck in a snowy area and even though she had dressed warmly, she was still cold.

Killowat narrowed his eyes at his surroundings. "I hate snow."

"How could you hate something so glorious?" Starfire questioned, flying high above her teammates in pure bliss. She was the only one not dressed for warm weather since the cold had little affect on her.

"It's cold for one thing." Killowat said with a shrug.

"We should stop complaining," said Bushido. "It will only slow us down. We should focus more at the task at hand then on the weather."

"Bushido is right." Herald said.

"Agreed," Starfire said. She pointed ahead. "Onward to victory!"

"Does she even knew where she's going?" Argent asked Herald. Herald could only shrug in response.

TT

"Ooooh! How I want to be a Mega Monkey! 'Cos Mega Monekys are really cool! Mega Monkeys are awesome! I really, really, love them! Mega Monkeys are the greatest thing of all!"

Raven's eye twitched in frustration as she listened to Beast Boy, Thunder and Lightning sing the Mega Monkeys theme song.

"Oh would you three shut up already!" Raven yelled, glaring at the three boys.

The three boys blinked and stood silent at her outburst. They waited a little while before they resumed their singing, this time getting in a line and kicking up their legs.

"Great... we're in the desert and are surrounded by singing idiots," Jinx said dryly. "Could this get any worst?"

"There's a scorpion on your boot." Raven answered dryly.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Raven slapped her forehead. "This is going to be a looong game."

TT

The night sky had fallen over the jungle Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jericho, Hot Spot and Kole were exploring in. Due to the sudden darkness the team decided to make camp and rest until morning.

Cyborg dumped a pile of wood on the ground and dusted off his hands. "That should do it. Hot Spot, light it up!... But be careful."

Hot Spot sighed. He had been wanting so badly to power up, it was a bit of a downer to use his powers just to light up a small camp fire. Hot Spot concentrated his energy into his finger and shot out a small burst of flame, igniting the wood and creating fire.

"So," Hot Spot began, hands on his hips. "Anyone got any grub?"

Cyborg smiled and pulled out a bag of marshmellows.

Across from the boys and the fire sat Kole, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on the palm of her hands. Her eyes stared at Jericho while he poked the fire with a stick. Not knowing she smiled at him. Jericho caught her gaze and smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Cyborg and Hot Spot.

"You should talk to him."

"Huh," Kole's face turned red and she looked up at Bumblebee who sat down besides her. Kole looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Kole. It's obvious that you like Jericho."

"Please don't tell him, Bumblebee," Kole begged. "I don't want him to know."

"Hey, don't worry. I promise to keep your secret. But maybe you should go and sit with him, you know, play the field."

"Well... I guess I could give it a try," Kole nodded to herself in determination. She could defiantly go talk to Jericho, after all she had faced the Brother Hood Of Evil and won, talking to a boy should be no different. She smiled. "Thanks, Bumblebee. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Kole confidently walked over to Jericho and sat down next to him. She opened her mouth to speak but the sound of a long vicious laugh cut her off. The Titans immediately stood to their feet, ready for anything. They heard a long vicious laugh again and looked up at the sky. They gasped at what they saw.

"Tremble Titans!" shouted Killer Moth, his hands balled into fist and his army of moths behind him. "Your doom has arrived!"

TT

The night had finally arrived in the desert, cooling it tremdously. Raven, Jinx, Beast Boy, Thunder and Lightning had formed a circle.

Beast Boy smiled. "Who wants to hear another song?!"

Before anyone could respond a web had been shot at Beast Boy's mouth, silencing him.

"That was convenient," Raven said, her eyes shining with power. It was obvious to her who shot that web. "Come out, Fang!"

Like Raven suspected Fang appeared. But what she didn't suspect was the army of moths behind him.

TT

Bushido paused in his step, his eyes studying the area around him.

"Is something wrong, Bushido?" Starfire asked, hovering next to him.

"I thought I heard something."

"It's probably your imagin-_Ahh_!" Herald's sentence was cut off as he fell off the side of the snowy cliff they were walking on.

"Are you okay, Herald?" asked Argent.

"I am, but you guys should come down here. I think I found something."

TT

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Robie-poo!" Kitten called out as she chased down Robin's team with an army of moths by her side.

"What are going to do?" Wondergirl whispered as Kitten passed by the place the Titans were currently hiding. "She has us outnumbered and surrounded."

"Maybe we can reason with her." Kid Flash said, looking over at Robin.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "No."

"Come on, Robin," pleaded Speedy. "Take one for the team. It's obvious she likes you."

"You never dealt with Kitten the way I had to. I'm not going out there."

"Chicken."

"I don't see you doing it!"

"He has a point, Speedy." Aqualad said, smirking.

"You might as well give it a try," Wondergirl said. She batted her eyelashes, a trick she picked up from watching Jinx and Kid Flash. Jinx usually got what she wanted when using this against the speedster. "Please, Speedy."

Hearts floated around Speedy's head and he dumbly nodded his head.

"Well then you better get going!" Aqualad said cheerfully, giving Speedy a shove away from their hiding place and forcing him out in the open.

"Hey!" Speedy narrowed his eyes at Aqualad who merely grinned.

The sound of Speedy's voice caught Kitten's attention. "Robie--What a second," she narrowed her eyes. "You're not Robie-poo."

"I'm Speedy." Speedy said through gritted teeth. Why did everyone mistake him for Robin?

Kitten stepped down from the large moth she was riding and walked up to Speedy. She leaned in real close to Speedy's face and then walked around him in a circle, scanning him with her eyes. She then stood in front of him, her eyes narrowed.

"You're... a hunky stud muffin!" Kitten squealed, hearts coming to her eyes. "Look at those biceps! And that hair! You are way cuter than Robin, Speedy-poo!"

"Speedy-poo!"

The others gasped and began to laugh. Robin couldn't help but feel a bit insulted.

"Oh, Speedy-poo!" Kitten sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. Speedy's arms were in the air, there was no way he was going to touch her.

"Psst!" Kid Flash kept his voice low as he tried to catch Speedy's attention. He raised his communicator.

Speedy got the message and slowly reached for his communicator. He managed to grab it with out Kitten noticing. He flipped the screen open and read a message from his teammates.

_-Get information._

Behind his mask Speedy rolled his eyes. That was easier said than done. It wasn't like he could just ask Kitten for the information he needed... Or could he? She was smitten with him. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Speedy gently pushed Kitten away, holding her at arms length. "Um, Kitten... darling... would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

Speedy could hear the snickers coming from his friends when he said the word darling, but judging by the stars that came to Kitten's eyes he did the right thing by calling her that... Even if it did make him want to throw up.

"Oh, anything for you, Speedy-poo!" Kitten said, leaning against him. "It all started when Daddy was watching that lame speech the mayor was giving on tv about the Titan Games. Daddy thought that maybe he could kidnap all of the Titans playing and hold you all for ransom, that way he could collect the money that goes to the winning team. I'm so glad he thought of this plan because I got to get close to you, Speedy-poo!"

"Well he's not going to be able to do that!" shouted Robin, jumping up from his hiding place. "Titans, go!"

Kitten narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, Robin, but you'll never defeat my daddy's moths!"

"Who said we're going for your father's moths?" Aqulad said with a smirk.

Kitten gasped when she felt Wondergirl's lasso wrap around her body. Wondergirl gave her lasso a tug, causing the blonde to fall to the floor.

Wondergirl smirked. "Game over for you, Kitten."

TT

Killer Moth laughed at the scene below him. His moths were overwhelming the Titans. He knew they wouldn't be able to take much more of his onslaught. The moths had chewed through Cyborg's right leg, rendering the Titan to crawl on the ground. The moths had Bumblebee completely surrounded in the sky and Hot Spot couldn't use his powers, not unless he wanted to risk burning the whole jungle down to a crisp. Kole was having trouble defending herself due to Gnaark's absence, and since Cyborg was far away from her position she couldn't get his help. Kole tripped while fleeing from the moths and Jericho jumped in front of her to protect her.

Killer Moth smirked. Everything was going according to plan... that is, until his cell phone went off.

It wasn't very villainous of him to carry a cell phone but he had too. Kitten was on this mission and he needed to keep in contact with her.

Killer Moth reached for his cell phone and answered it. "What is it now, Kitten? Daddy is trying to complete his evil plan."

_"Ew dude. I can't believe you're actually someone's dad."_

Killer Moth was stunned. That wasn't Kitten's voice. He heard a slapping sound in the background and the voice he heard before was replaced by Robin's voice.

_"I know all about the attack plan you've set up, Killer Moth. Now, I want you to call off your attack and turn yourself in--"_

"Why would I do that?" Killer Moth growled, clutching the cell phone in his hand angrily.

_"Because tough guy,_" the voice that spoke first returned. _"We have your daughter. And she's a bit tied up at the moment."_

Killer Moth groaned and slapped his forehead. This was the last time he ever included Kitten in his plans.

TT

The sound of a jubilant crowd cheered as the mayor rewarded Starfire and her team a check for one million dollars. Photographers snapped photos of Starfire, Bushido, Argent, Killowat, Herald and the check quickly before they snapped photos of the team handing the check to a charity organization.

On the sidelines were the other three teams who had participated in the Titan games.

"I can't believe our team lost," Lightning pouted, crossing his arms. "I blame our lose on Fang. If he hadn't attacked we so would have won."

"At least the losing teams charities get a consolation prize." Cyborg said brightly, a smile on his face. He thought it was best to look on the positive side of things. Like Killer Moth, Kitten and Fang going to jail for example.

"Well, I'm ready to go home," said Herald, stepping away from the team he worked with in the contest. "You ready to go, Jericho?"

Jericho nodded and was ready to leave but stopped at the sound of Kole's voice.

"Jericho, wait," Kole blushed when Jericho did as she asked and looked at her. "I was wondering, you know, if you're not busy, if maybe we could fo out for pizza sometime."

Jericho smiled brightly and nodded.

Kole smiled back at him. "Alright then, I'll be seeing you around."

Beast Boy witnessed the two as they parted and smirked. "Aww! I smell love in the air! This calls for another song!"

Raven quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sing one more song and I can promise you nightmares for more than a week."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and zipped his lips.

TT

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT HOW IT WAS RUSHED AND EVERYTHING.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MISSING.**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE STORY IS DONE! (AND I PROMISE NOT TO RUSH THROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. MISSING PART ONE

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO TAUT13, Agent of the Divine One, Koriand'r Grayson, tennisgal456, milkshakelvr, BerryDrops, Swimgirl251, acosta perez jose ramiro, Silver Saoirse AND vballqueen1792 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

TT

**"MISSING" - PART 1 - SLADE PUTS HIS PLAN INTO ACTION.**

"MISSING" - PART 1

_Robin could feel the breeze running across his body and the soft grass beneath him. Behind the mask, he opened his eyes. The light from the sun hit his masked eyes and he sat up, as to avoid the sunlight directly. It was then that he realized he was sitting in a massive field. Everywhere he looked the land was covered with grass and flowers. It was peaceful._

_Robin immediately stood up. He was a hero, a crime fighter, a protector. The word peaceful didn't fall into that category. Suspicion began to bubble deep with in Robin's mind. It was time to figure out where he was and why. Therefore, Robin began to walk around and explore._

_As he walked up a hill, something red and purple came into view. Robin could make out the shape of a figure._

_The figure turned around to face him, revealing Starfire._

_"Starfire?" Robin was surprised to see her here._

_"Hello, Robin." she said, smiling at him._

_"Starfire, what is this place?" Robin thought that perhaps Starfire would have the answers he didn't. When Robin got no response he spoke again. "Star?"_

_Starfire continued to smile at Robin and she extended her hand to him._

_Robin looked at her and then her hand. Slowly, he raised his hand to hers, grasping it gently. Starfire smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her._

_The clouds in the sky turned grey and the wind became more powerful. Robin turned his head, observing. He briefly wondered how the peaceful surroundings could turn so dark so suddenly. He turned his head back to Starfire and gasped._

_Holding his hand was no longer Starfire. In her place was Slade, his one eyed narrowed. Slade gripped Robin's hand tightly and Robin was sure he could hear his own bone crushing under the force. Slade released Robin's hand and the boy wonder crumpled to his knees, gripping his hand in pain._

_Robin looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Where's, Starfire?"_

_Slade remained silent._

_"Where is she?!" Robin demanded. He needed to know where she was. People don't just disappear._

_Slade murmured his answer. "Somewhere were you can't find her."_

Robin's head lifted off of his desk abruptly, his breathing heavy. It didn't take him long to realize that what he just experienced was a nightmare. Running his fingers through his hair Robin calmed down.

The hissing of a door opening caught his attention.

Light suddenly entered the small, dark room and Robin turned his head to the side. Upon looking he saw Raven standing just a few feet away from his desk. Robin took note that her arms were crossed.

"I don't need a lecture right now, Raven," he said as he shuffled through some papers. "I'm working--"

"I felt you're emotions." Raven dead panned.

Robin stood silent.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Robin?"

"Raven... did you read my mind?"

"No. Your thoughts worked their way into mine while I was mediating."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been working on this case we have on Slade. He's been on my mind a lot lately..."

"So has Starfire."

"I guess that means you know, huh?" Robin murmured, turning around and tapping the keys on his laptop.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy know. Of course _I_ know," Raven waited for Robin to say something. When he didn't she continued. "You can't have both, Robin. You need to chose. Either you keep your obsession with Slade or you fix your relationship with Starfire."

This caught Robin's attention. "What are you talking--"

"It's not too late. She still cares for you," Raven turned towards the door. She looked back at Robin before walking out. "Try to get some sleep."

The door closed behind her and Robin was left at his desk, alone, the only sources of light coming from his laptop screen, the small desk lamp, and the moon's light shining through the window. Robin opened up a draw to his desk and pulled something out.

It was a photo. One of him and Starfire back when they were dating. A small smile shaped it's way on to Robin's face. Maybe he and Starfire still had a chance...

Robin shook his head. He couldn't concern himself with that right now. He had to focus. His eyes went back to a list of stolen items from Jump City's lab. Everything on the list were things Slade and his robots stole.

Most of the thing's stolen weren't that valuable, just some equipment, but there was on thing in particular that caught Robin's attention. It was a disc. Not much information was included about the disc when Jump City's scientist gave him the list of stolen items, but according to the information provided the disc was experimental and dangerous.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Slade?"

TT

The smell of tofu, waffles, bacon, tea and numerous other breakfast items hung in the air in Titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided to work 'magic' in the kitchen while the girls watched. Raven was more focused on her tea and Starfire was the only one really watching.

"Man, once Robin sees all of this he'll have to say yes." Cyborg said as he flipped a pancake.

"Do you really think you're plan is going to work?" Raven asked, raising a brow.

"Of course it is, Raven," Beast Boy told her, grinning. He lowered his voice and leaned in close to her ear, pointing at Starfire who was watching Cyborg cook. "Besides, if it doesn't... we have an ace up our sleeve."

It was at the moment the door to the common room opened. Robin stepped into the room and made his way towards the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, he found the newspaper and made himself comfortable.

"Oooh, Robin," began Beast Boy. "Cyborg and I wanted to have a word with you?"

Robin sighed and placed his newspaper down. "What is it?"

"Not so fast, oh wonderful leader of ours," Cyborg said as he placed food in front of Robin. "Take a load off and enjoy some breakfast."

"Have some coffee." added Beast Boy, pouring coffee into Robin's favorite mug and placing the mug in front of him.

Robin rested his head on the palm of his hand. "What do you two want?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy dropped the act and got down to the point.

"Can we have the day off, _please_?" Beast Bo and Cyborg asked, giving Robin the puppy dog eyes.

"No. We have training--"

"C'mon! We always train!" Beast Boy pointed out in frustration. "Can't we have just one day off?"

"It would mean a lot to Starfire." Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Robin growled through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Star," Beast Boy called out happily. "Robin said we can have the day off!"

"No, wait! I didn't--"

"That is glorious!" Starfire cried out in a joyful voice. "Can we all venture to the movie theater and munch upon corn that is popped?"

"I don't know," Cyborg began innocently, looking at Robin with a sly grin. "What do you think, Robin?"

"Uh... the movie theater sounds... good." Robin said. He was going to make Cyborg and Beast Boy pay for this later on during training.

"Wonderful! I shall leave food prepared for Silkie before we depart." Starfire announced before leaving the common room.

Robin briefly smiled at her before she left, something the others noticed. They began to snicker and Robin glared at them.

"Not a word."

TT

The smile on Beast Boy's face slowly began to slip away as minutes passed. Him, as well as the other Titans, were stuck on line outside the movie theater. To Beast Boy, it felt like forever as they waited on line.

"What movie did you say we're here for?" Robin asked.

"Wicked Scary: The Revival." Beast Boy answered dramatically.

"And this is the final installment of the Wicked Scary movies so we _have_ to see it." Cyborg added.

"Please, I thought the last two movies were the final installments," Starfire began. "Is this really the last movie?"

"I really wish it was, but I doubt it." Raven said dryly.

"The line is moving!" Cyborg shouted happily.

The line began to move quickly and the Titans were nearing the front.

"We're next!" Beast Boy said happily, stars shining in his eyes. He was so close to seeing the movie he could practically taste it, nothing could ruin the moment for him.

The Titans communicators began to beep, alerting them of a crime. Beast Boy could practically feel his heart breaking at the sound.

"Sorry guys," Robin began. "But the movie is going to have to wait."

"Nooo!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cried in union, tears running down their cheeks.

"Come on boys." Raven said with a small smile on her face, using her powers to drag the boys away from the movie theater.

"The crime scene is close," Robin told the others. "Let's not waist time and get there quickly."

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime in a matter of minutes. When they got there, they saw Slade's henchmen creating havoc. With them were Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus, who were terrorizing the citizens. The citizens were quickly evacuating the street.

"What exactly are they doing?" Starfire asked, hovering lower so she was closer to her teammates.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg responded. "It doesn't appear that they're after anything."

"We can find out what they're doing here later. Right now, I want them brought to justice," Robin said, eyes narrowed. He pointed at the enemy. "Titans, go!"

Robin's battle cry started the battle.

Using his bo staff, Robin made a path for himself against Slade's robot army. Raven chanted her magical words and used her energy to create a force field. Her force field protected her against Overload's attack. Cyborg and Beast Boy combined their strength to fight against Plasmus. Starfire took on Cinderblock.

Robin's strength and speed was top notch as he crashed his bo-staff into the face of a robot. His hands moved quickly and he reached for his birdarangs. Pulling out five birdarangs, he threw them just as quickly as he moved. Robin felt that if he could just win this battle, he would be one step closer to finding Slade.

Thinking of Slade only made Robin fight harder, and the harder he fought, the harder Slade's robots fought.

One robot snuck up on Robin from behind and grabbed on to his shoulders. The robot's fingers began to spark with electricity and Robin could feel his body being shocked. His body felt heavy from the pain and his legs went out from under him. He fell to the floor with a thump.

Starfire noticed this quickly. She diverted her attention away from her battle with Cinderblock and looked over at Robin. "Robin?!"

Starfire's distraction worked well in Cinderblock's favor. He raised his fist up high, and quickly brought them back down. Starfire's eyes went wide as she felt Cinderblock's hands crashing down on her back. The force of his attack was enough to send Starfire to the ground and knock her unconscious.

Robin witnessed everything, and tried his hardest to stand up but he couldn't. "Star... Starfire..."

Cinderblock picked up Starfire's body in his hands and began to walk away.

"You're not getting away!" Cyborg cried as he aimed his sonic cannon at Cinderblock. Beast Boy roared in his T-Rex form and joined Cyborg's side. Raven joined the boys, her fist shining with magic.

Before any of them could attack, Slade's robots surrounded them. The orange part of the faces came off the robots. Behind the robots faces were timers.

"Raven!" Cyborg cried.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

An explosion that could have taken out half of the city didn't hurt a soul. Thanks to Raven's powers, the explosion only took out the robots wrapped in a bubble she created. When the bubble dissolved, all that was left was a pile of broken robots, and four Titans. Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock was gone, and they had taken Starfire with them.

TT

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light above her. She titled her head to the side and groaned.

"I'm glad you have finally awoken, Starfire." Slade said softly, stepping into the light.

As soon as Slade stepped into view Starfire tried to attack, but realized she couldn't. It didn't take her long to realize that she was bound to a lab table, her arms and legs cuffed. Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make a face like that, Starfire," Slade said calmly. "I'm sure Robin would prefer for you to smile."

"When Robin finds me--"

"He'll be in for a surprise. My dear child, you are going to destroy Robin for me."

"I would never betray Robin! Never!"

"I thought you might say that," Slade said, snapping his fingers. Lights turned on revealing lab equipment. Slade pulled out a disc from his belt pocket. "Which is why I'm just going to have to force you."

TT

The T-car came to a full stop and Cyborg stepped out of the car. At that moment Beast Boy dropped from the sky, changing from a hawk back to a human. Behind them Raven stepped out of a black portal.

Robin's back was turned to them. He was completely still and silent, his cape flowing with the wind.

"Any sign of her?" Robin's voice was lacking emotion.

Raven sighed deeply. "My search came up empty. I can't even sense her mind."

"I tried sniffing her put but any trail of Starfire is gone." Beast Boy said softly. He was being careful not to upset Robin.

"Keep looking. I want her found."

"Robin, we've been searching for hours," Cyborg said. "It's obvious Slade doesn't want her found."

"Are you suggesting we give up then?!" Robin growled, turning so he could glare at Cyborg.

"I'm not saying that! I just think we should come up with a new plan and think things through."

"The more time we waist the harder it will be to find her!"

Both boys were glaring at each other now, neither one of them willing to back down. The silent tension was interrupted by the communicators alarm ringing.

Beast Boy was the one to speak. "Trouble."

Robin looked at his team. "Raven, I want you to teleport us to the crime scene. We'll finish up there as quickly as possible, then we'll continue our search for Starfire."

Raven nodded and wrapped her teammates in her powers, teleporting them all to the crime scene.

The sky was dark, and the streets were almost completely empty. One loan figure stood in the middle of the street.

It was a female, dressed in grey boots that went up to the knee and matching grey gloves that reached the elbow. A grey belt with pockets was around her waist. She wore a black body suit and covering her face was a black and orange mask, one identical to Slade's. On her forehead was grey S, Slade's symbol.

"That symbol...," Robin breathed. His fist clenched. "Titans, she's connected to Slade somehow. I want her captured. If we can do that we may be able to find Starfire."

"You're the boss." Beast Boy said before changing into a tiger and launching himself at the enemy.

The girl was fast on her feet and twisted her body to avoid Beast Boy. Her hands were swift and she quickly threw a ball at him. The ball exploded into a net and trapped Beast Boy against the ground.

Cyborg was next. He decided to aim his sonic cannon at the girl, but she saw his attack coming. She jumped into the air gracefully and did a cartwheel in the air. She landed next to Cyborg, attached a silver S to his chest, and jumped away. The S glowed blue before exploding, covering Cyborg in a thick ice.

Raven snuck up behind the girl, using her powers to bind the girl. The girl managed to wiggle an arm free and reach into her belt. She pulled out an exploding disc and threw it at Raven. This action enabled the girl to escape from Raven's grasp and knock Raven to the ground at the same time.

The only ones left was Robin and the girl.

Robin ran at the girl and she did the same. He threw a punch at her and she threw a punch at him. Robin threw a kick, and she did the same. She was mimicking his actions with ease.

Robin quickly figured out that she was toying with him. Hand to hand combat wouldn't work with her. Robin jumped back and an idea came to him. He would lure her into a trap.

Robin ran towards the girl again. He jumped on his hands and prepared himself to kick her, and like he predicted, the girl did the same. That's when Robin shifted his weight and maneuvered his hands to his belt. He grabbed his bo-staff and wacked the girl off balance, making her fall on to her back.

The boy wonder stood over the fallen girl and pointed his boy staff at her neck.

"I want answers," Robin began, his body leaning down and his hands grabbing a fist full of the mask. He began to yank the mask off of the girl's face. "And you're..."

Robin's eyes went wide as a pair of emerald eyes looked back at him. A wave of red hair fell limp around the girl's shoulders and orange face,

Robin voice mirrored the shocked emotions he was feeling. "Starfire?"

TT

**ATTENTION EVERYONE: MY SCHOOL EXAMS ARE ON JUNE 20th, SO I'LL BE BUSY DURING THE MONTH OF JUNE AND IF I DON'T UPDATE YOU KNOW WHY. SO I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY IN ADVANCE.**

**NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER: MISSING PART TWO**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. MISSING PART TWO

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, Swimgirl251, TAUT13, acosta perez jose ramiro, Agent of the Divine One, Nightstar Grayson, vballqueen1792, tennisgal456 AND iSoccer FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AMAZING, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**TT**

**"MISSING" - PART 2 - THE TITANS TAKE A STAND AGAINST SLADE TO TRY AND WIN STARFIRE BACK.**

"MISSING" - PART 2

The boy wonder stood over the fallen girl and pointed his bow staff at her neck.

"I want answers," Robin began, his body leaning down and his hand grabbing a fist full of the mask. He began to yank the mask off of the girl's face. "And you're..."

Robin's eyes went wide as a pair of emerald eyes looked back at him. A wave of red hair fell limp around the girl's shoulders and orange face.

Robin's voice mirrored the shocked emotions he was feeling. "Starfire?"

Starfire narrowed eyes glowed green. Using her eyebeams she shot at him, throwing him a good distance away from her.

Robin's body was tossed like a pebble being skipped across a river. He landed on his back next to the other Titans who had recovered. With Cyborg's help, Robin picked himself off of the ground.

"Starfire, what's wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire glared at him, her fist glowing with power. "My name is not Starfire," Starfire threw a starbolt at him, knocking Beast Boy off the ground. "It is Darkfire."

"Alright, that's enough," Cyborg said furiously, running towards Starfire and tackling her to the ground. "Star, you need to stop! We're your friends, remember?"

"My only friend is Slade." Starfire replied darkly, launching herself into the air. Cyborg held on to her as if for dare life. Starfire flew quickly and stopped abruptly, causing Cyborg to lose his grip and fly off of her and into a nearby wall.

Raven opened up a portal and appeared behind Starfire. Using her powers, she wrapped Starfire up in her magic tentacles. Starfire struggled to free herself, but to no avail.

"This isn't like you, Starfire. Please, let me help you," Raven said softly, her hands reaching out and her eyes glowing white. She touched Starfire's face with the palm of her hands. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Starfire gasped and the world around her turned black.

_A table... Straps..._

_A man in a mask... He was holding something._

_A disc... The machine._

_A girl. She was in pain... She was screaming._

_"Robin!"_

Raven gasped as the images of Starfire and Slade clouded her mind. A look of worry crossed her face. "Starfire?"

"... You shouldn't have done that!" Starfire growled, glaring at the empath.

From below, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg had gathered together. They looked up at the sky and saw an explosion of green energy. The next thing they knew Raven was being hurled to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out.

Raven opened her eyes, and at the last minute she levitated herself. Her face was mere centimeters away from the ground.

Beast Boy quickly went up to her, helping her to her feet.

"Titans!"

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked up at Starfire. She was floating in the air, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Let this be a warning to you now, Titans. This city belongs to Slade. Be wise and step aside from his path, or else... you'll have to deal with me!"

Starfire had nothing more to say, so she reached inside her belt pocket and tossed a smoke bomb into the air. It exploded, and a purple gas filled the air. When it cleared Starfire was gone.

The Titans stood in the street, unmoving.

Robin began to walk ahead.

"Robin?" Cyborg questioned in concern.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven watched as their leader bent down on one knee and picked up the mask Starfire had been wearing.

Robin clutched the cloth in his hand and mumbled a loan word. "Starfire."

TT

Starfire stumbled into Slade's secret lair, her hand gripping her head, and her other hand clutching the wall. Since the moment Raven touched her, visions had been flashing through her mind, visions of her with the Titans. They felt so real, but at the same time it was impossible. She was never friends with the Titans. They were never there for her. Slade was. Slade was the only one holding her hand through the tough times, not the Titans, and sure enough not Robin.

"Is something wrong dear? You appear as if something is troubling you."

Starfire gasped and quickly turned around. "Slade?! Please, excuse me. Had I known you were here I would have given you a proper welcome."

Slade coolly walked past her, both hands behind his back. "How did your meeting with the Titans go?"

Starfire froze. She didn't know whether or not to tell Slade about her visions.

"Darkfire?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you a question."

"My meeting with the Titans was... well. The message was sent. I have complete faith that they will not stand in your way."

"Good," Slade said, turning around. "Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Starfire shook her head. "No."

Slade was silent, his eyes burning holes as he looked at Starfire. "Very well then. You're dismissed."

Starfire did a bow as a sign of respect and quickly took her leave.

TT

Robin punched the wall, kicked a chair and threw papers off his desk in anger.

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. Starfire, his best friend and most trusted alley, had turned against him. She had turned against him and was working for his mortal enemy. She was working for Slade.

More things fell to the ground and Robin pounded his fist against his desk.

He couldn't understand it. Why? Why would Starfire turn against him? Was Slade threatening the team like last time?

No, that couldn't be it... Robin, with all his heart, truly didn't want to believe that Starfire would join up with Slade on her own free will.

Robin quickly dismantled that thought. Starfire wouldn't willingly work for Slade. No... there had to be some other reason, but what?

The boy wonder consumed himself in silence and thought about recent events involving Slade.

Lightbulb.

The answer quickly came to Robin. It was the disc, the one Slade had worked so hard to steal. It was mind altering. Slade must have used it to change Starfire, to turn her against her friends. It was the only logical exclamation.

Robin nodded his head and walked out of his office. As soon as the door opened, however, he was face to face with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven.

There was a moment of silence.

Robin turned his heel and began to walk down the hall.

"You don't think he's going to do anything stupid, do you?" Beast Boy asked softly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

TT

Robin landed on a rooftop and hunched over in the shadows. His eyes scanned over the city, hoping to find what he was looking for. He was disappointed when he didn't see any trace of Starfire above or below.

Robin sighed deeply. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a starbolt came out of nowhere. Robin was quick on his feet and dodged. He looked up at the sound of a chuckle.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, now would you?" Starfire jeered while floating in the sky, her arms crossed.

"As a matter of fact," Robin began. "I was. I was hoping we could talk."

"The time for talking is done." Starfire answered, shooting a ray of starbolts at Robin.

Robin quickly pulled out his grappling hook and jumped over to the next building.

Starfire followed suit, her hands glowing.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to fight Starfire and risk hurting her. All he needed was to buy some time so he could talk to her. Maybe if she listened to him he could get her to remember.

"Come and fight me, Robin!" Starfire demanded, throwing a volley of starbolts at him.

Using his bo-staff Robin managed to deflect most of the starbolts, but a few made their mark, causing him to fall to the ground.

Starfire's feet touched the ground and she slowly began to walk up to Robin.

Robin smirked. Once she was close enough...

Starfire smirked. Once she was close enough to Robin she would capture him. He would make an excellent gift for Slade. Slade would be proud.

Starfire took one step closer... Now!

Robin reached into his belt and threw his weapon at Starfire. It was an exploding disc that blinded her, catching her off guard. When she finally regained her vision another weapon was thrown at her. Another exploding disc. Only this exploded into pink goo that binded her to the wall.

Starfire thrashed widely but couldn't budge an inch. She glared at Robin. "Release me!"

"Not until we talk, Starfire."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Darkfire!

"No, it's not. That's just some name Slade gave you," Robin said, stepping closer. "Your name is Starfire. You're the princess of Tamaran and a Teen Titan."

Starfire laughed. "I've never even heard of a place called Tamaran."

"That's because Slade brainwashed you. He used a disc to reconstruct your memories. Everything Slade has told you has been a lie."

"Slade would never lie to me, never!"

"Starfire... can you honestly say that you don't remember the Titans at all? That you don't remember me?"

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away.

_"Alright, Starfire, are you ready to hit the mall?" Cyborg asked, a smile on his face._

_"I am the ready of going!" Starfire answered, her smile outshining Cyborg's._

_"Actually, that's ready to go."_

_"Oh." Starfire blushed._

_"Okay then little lady, hop in!" Cyborg said, pointing a thumb over at the T-car._

_Starfire giggled and did as she was told._

_"... okay, so you just push the x button to go faster and that's basically it." Beast Boy had just finished telling Starfire how to play Ultimate Racer._

_Starfire looked at Beast Boy. "Are you positive that I am ready to play this game?"_

_"Of course! I've taught you everything I know. You'll do fine," Beast Boy assured. "Now start it up!"_

_Starfire nodded and began the game. Beast Boy was by her side, cheering her all the way through. Their laughs and cheers filled the entire living room._

_"So we have the popcorn, ice cream, chips and soda," Raven said, sitting besides Starfire on the couch. "And the boys are out on some secret mission."_

_"Which is really waiting on line for a new video game." Starfire cut in._

_"That means girl night won't be disturbed by burping, immature pranks, or combat practice."_

_"Splendid!" Starfire turned the television on to a soap opera. "Thank you for agreeing to a girls night with me, Raven."_

_"No problem, Starfire. I like spending time with you."_

_The door opened and Robin stepped out on to the roof of Titans Tower. He made his way over to Starfire and sat besides her. "Sorry I'm late. Beast Boy made a mess of the paper work."_

_Starfire giggled. "That's alright. I'm just glad that you came to watch the sunset with me."_

_"Actually... I didn't come to watch the sunset." Robin cupped Starfire's face and brought his lips to hers._

"Starfire? Starfire," Robin cupped her face. "You remember me, don't you?"

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut even harder. "Leave... me... ALONE!"

Starfire's whole body glowed green and a huge amount of energy was released from her body. Robin was thrown backwards and the roof was almost completely destroyed. Starfire quickly flew away from the scene, hoping to clear her head.

Robin watched as she soared into the night sky and disappeared. He reached into his belt and pulled out a tracer. Starfire had no idea that Robin had slipped a tracker on her.

TT

Starfire hated to admit it, but Robin was right. Something was defiantly wrong here. Those visions she had felt so familiar, yet at the same time very distant, as if they weren't supposed to be there. Things were beginning to get confusing, and Starfire didn't know who's word to chose. Who should she trust, Slade or Robin?

She was Slade's apprentice, but other than that there was nothing else there. Could it all be true? Was Robin right?

Robin...

Starfire placed a hand over her heart. There was something about the masked boy that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. It was as if they shared a bond of some sort. Something inside of her told her to trust him.

Which is why she was back at Slade's lair. Maybe if she could find something, anything, she would know who to believe.

Starfire walked into Slade's lab, which was mostly empty, save the huge computer with controls against the wall. She walked around, looking at every inch of the lab. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Starfire sighed and leaned against the control desk. Perhaps this was a waist of time.

Or perhaps...

Starfire's hand accidently pushed a button on the control desk, turning the computer screen on. Startled, Starfire turned around. Her eyes went wide.

On the computer screen was information about a disc and the Titans.

Using the controls Starfire looked on, bringing up more information. The thing she saw next shocked her.

A whole file was dedicated on one Titan in particular. That Titan went by the name of Starfire.

Starfire's eyes went wide. "It's true..."

"Indeed, it is."

Starfire turned around and gasped. Slade was standing there, and he was holding something in his hand.

TT

"Man, I really wish you would have filled us in on your game plan." Cyborg said, looking at Robin while they snuck into Slade's lair.

"It's very unlike you to behave in such a way." Raven added.

"C'mon guys, give Robbie a break," Beast Boy said. "He was doing what he had to do in order to get close to Star."

"Quiet," Robin demanded sternly, looking at his tracking device. On the screen was two dots, one of which that was blinking. The blinking one was Starfire's location, and by the looks of things, she was close. "This way."

The others followed Robin. He lead them to a large door.

"Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded and grabbed the rim of the door, using his hands to push it away from the door frame. Once the door was open, the Titans ventured inside.

"It looks like a lab." Beast Boy mumbled, looking around.

"I saw this place when I entered Starfire's mind." Raven told the others.

"Okay, so we have the right place," Cyborg began. "But where is Starfire and Slade?"

"_Titans."_

The Titans gasped and turned their attention towards the computer screen. On screen was Slade. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"_I'm so glad that all of you decided to show up. I have something that I want to share with you all._"

As soon as Slade spoke Starfire stepped out of the shadows, her eyes glowing green.

"Starfire," Robin could tell by looking at her that something was wrong. She didn't respond to him. He glared at Slade. "What did you do to her?!"

"_I merely fixed her._"

"Fixed her? What do you mean?"

"_It seems that the effects of the disc I stole weren't permanent. I had no other choice but to increase it's power and alter Starfire's mind some more._"

"I don't understand. Why Starfire? Why go after her?"

"_Honestly, Robin, you haven't figured it out? I guess I'll just have to explain. You see, I desire an apprentice. You were my first choice, Robin, but things didn't go as planned. Terra was also a lost cost. So, I turned my attention to your other teammates. The first one being Cyborg."_

Cyborg pointed a finger at himself. "Me?"

"_Yes. I learned a great deal about you from Brother Blood. You were an excellent candidate, but after hearing the rest of Brother Blood's story I came to the conclusion that it would never work. My eyes then went to Raven. Her powers are impeccable, but at the same time I would rather not deal with a demon. My last experience with one didn't go well."_

Raven narrowed her eyes.

_"Then there was Beast Boy to consider. I quickly decided that he would be a waist of time."_

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried out, insulted.

_"All that was left was Starfire. She was perfect for my plan. Not only is she very powerful, but she is your greatest weakness, Robin."_

"We don't care about your stupid plan, Slade," Cyborg snapped. "We want our friend back!"

_"Your friend is gone. Now, Starfire... attack!"_

Starfire rose to the air and flew towards Cyborg. Cyborg dodged out of the way but Starfire grabbed hold of his wrist. Using her strength, she picked him up and threw him like an old rag doll. Cyborg was sent flying towards Beast Boy and crashed into the green changeling. The two of them landed on the floor in a tangled mess.

Raven materialized behind Starfire. Starfire caught sense of her and quickly flew away. Raven was hot on her trail. Starfire suddenly switched her position so she was facing Raven and shot a ray of starbolt energy at her. The blast was so powerful that Raven fell to the ground.

Starfire grounded herself, her fist glowing green. She took one step towards the fallen Titans when a birdarang crossed her path. Starfire stopped and turned around. Robin was there.

"You have to stop this, Starfire. This isn't you," Robin pleaded. "I know you. You're a good person."

_"Don't listen to him, Starfire," _Slade cut in. "_He can't be trusted."_

"You're stronger than this, Star! Fight back, I know you can!"

_"Listen to me, Starfire, and attack Robin."_

Starfire raised a fist at Robin, her hand glowing. Robin gasped and stepped back. He wondered if Starfire would really attack him. There had to be something he could do to break through to her. But what? What would make Starfire remember him? He had to think fast.

The starbolt in Starfire's hand grew brighter.

Robin jumped up, catching Starfire off guard. He took out his grappling hook, giving him and advantage of height. He landed behind Starfire and grabbed her from behind. His arm was around her neck and his hand grabbed hers. Leaning in close, Robin took his only chance at freeing Starfire, and whispered something in her ear.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and went wide. Robin let her go and she turned around to face him. Tears rimmed her eyes and she fell to her knees.

_"Starfire, destroy Robin NOW!"_

Starfire lit up a starbolt.

Robin frowned. So his plan hadn't worked. She was still going to attack him. Robin prepared himself for impact and closed his eyes behind the mask.

Starfire fired her starbolt.

The impact never came.

Robin opened his eyes. He looked at Starfire, and then at the broken computer screen.

"Robin..." Starfire's eyes closed and she fell forward.

Robin moved quickly and caught her. Robin couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips and he held Starfire closer.

The other Titans had finally awaken and walked up to the two. Smiles also adored their faces.

TT

Robin opened the door to the roof of Titans tower. He stepped outside and found Starfire waiting. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Beast Boy said that you wanted to see me," Robin said while stepping closer to her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Starfire responded. "I just wanted to see you... Is that the o of kay?"

Robin smiled. "It's fine... Uh, you look nice."

"Oh, thank you. It is most joyous to be back in my old uniform."

"You do look better in purple... I mean, you look good in anything, but, uh... am I making sense?"

Starfire giggled.

"Starfire... how are you?" Robin asked, his tone serious.

"Raven and I have talked. Any effects of the disc Slade used have worn off. All of my memories are exactly as they were before... _this_ happened. I've also spoke with Cyborg. He has assured me that I am in perfect health."

"That's good. I was really worried about you. We all were."

"Robin, I need to ask you something," Starfire began. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away from Robin. "When Slade told me to attack you... you whispered something to me. I wanted to know if you really meant it."

Robin's cheeks turned red and he looked away from Starfire. How was he supposed to answer her?

"Star, about what I said...," Robin rubbed the back of his neck. This was awkward. "I... meant it. It's taken me a long time but--"

"Robin," Starfire cut him off and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel the same way."

The gap between them closed and Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. When they pulled away they both smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Starfire."

"It is good to be back."

TT

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**WOW, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TAKE THIS CHANCE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ AND REVIEWED. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOUR SUPPORT IS WHAT KEPT ME GOING WITH THIS STORY AND IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, THANK YOU!**

**I DO HAVE A SEQUEL PLANNED, BUT IT IS GOING TO BE A LONG TIME BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN TO WORK ON IT. BUT KEEP AN EYE OUT IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE. THANKS AGAIN... NOW...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
